


Правила дипломатии

by Iris_kella



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Drama, First Time, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_kella/pseuds/Iris_kella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если вы ищете воспевание неземной красоты эльфа — не ходите сюда. У него морда палёная. Если вы ищете Барда-девочку, у которого при одном взгляде на Трандуила подгибаются колени — не ходите сюда тоже. Идите читать... что-нибудь. Вы найдёте, я уверена.<br/>АУ — т.к. последовательность некоторых событий искажена в угоду сюжета, и ещё мне лень гуглить. Что знала из канона — то вписала, что не знала — то додумала и совершенно счастлива. Курите нашу траву и летайте на наших самолётах!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Правило первое: не показывай своей слабости врагу, а тем более — союзнику

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на хоббит-фест по заявке: «IX-109. Трандуил. Титул «Лесной царь» — не просто титул, а нечто более глобальное, древнее как сама природа, с эльфийством не связанная. Носить его может кто угодно: хоть эльф, хоть хоббит, хоть медведь. Особенности, обязанности, как достается, какова цена за титул. Не стёб».   
> От меня поверх заявки получились (мне хочется в это верить) отношения двух взрослых людей, придавленных сходной ответственностью. В общем и целом — два встретившихся одиночества, осознавшие, что вдвоём против мира все-таки лучше. Еще я приплела жизнь после войны, и даже жизнь после смерти. Ну и любовь, которая сильнее той самой дамы с косой.  
> Хоббитфесту как и раньше — привет и реклама: http://hobbitfest.diary.ru/  
> Отдельная благодарность моим бетам – miranemu, благодаря которой этот фик не стал миником-зарисовкой, и Kler1, стойко вычитывавшей всё это, несмотря на её непонимание слэша.  
> А ещё — моей дорогой Tikker — за помощь с нужными картинками (когда я не могла сообразить, как именно выглядит та или иная деталь одежды, а гуглить, как вы помните, было лень).  
> Вот, кстати, несколько картинок:  
> Трандуил: http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2014/10/db7089c354cae72af5aa9c742f5cc6a6.jpg Данная картинка вдохновляла меня на протяжении всего фика. Я открывала её, любовалась, и шла писать дальше.  
> Бард: http://cs419625.vk.me/v419625497/91b5/ZMjWuXvn7pg.jpg  
> Ну и вместе: http://cs623430.vk.me/v623430454/161a9/WR1cwSHa48Y.jpg Эту картинку, кстати, раскопала miranemu, за что ей от меня глубокий поклон.  
> Городская ратуша (вот просто захотелось показать, да. И чтобы вы знали, это мой родной город): https://www.retroua.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/5368b386aa6b3-%20Ивано-Франковск%201980%20старые%20фото%20Украина%201980%20год.jpg  
> А сейчас она вот такая: http://www.openarium.ru/фото/украина/ивано-франковск/ратуша.jpg

Неуверенным шагом Трандуил пробирался сквозь бесформенное нагромождение камней. По уму сейчас он должен был находиться внизу, среди своих воинов, но сердце рассудило иначе. Негоже отцу расставаться с сыном… так. Кровь стучала в висках, отбивая замысловатую дробь, сломанные рёбра ныли, а рана на бедре настойчиво давала о себе знать. Ему следовало заняться ею ещё в городе, но, однажды соврав, ври дальше. Находясь среди людей, он прикрыл её чарами, надеясь быстро выйти из их поля зрения, но проклятая девчонка не оставила ему выбора. Прокля́тая или про́клятая? Теперь уже неважно. Он нашёл её, рыдающую над телом гнома, но так и не подошёл, потому что рядом с нею, на обдуваемой всеми ветрами площадке, стоял Леголас, погружённый в собственные раздумья. Заметив отца, он мотнул головой, требуя оставить их в покое, и Трандуил терпеливо ждал, пока сыну наскучит прятаться ¬ выход оттуда всё равно был один. Стоял и бездумно изучал укрытые изморозью чёрные стены — обманчиво лёгкая предвестница мороза казалась ему уродливой плесенью, без спросу забравшейся на обычно неподвластную ей территорию.

Когда Леголас наконец показался из-за поворота, Трандуил встал у него на пути, надеясь увидеть в глазах сына… понимание? Прощение? О любви в тот момент он уже, пожалуй, не мечтал. Боялся мечтать, но продолжал с надеждой вглядываться в ставшие такими чужими и холодными глаза.

— Я... не могу вернуться. — Леголас прошёл мимо, избегая малейшего контакта.  
Пожалуй, Трандуил его понимал как никто. Не его сейчас ненавидел Леголас, но себя — за непростительную слабость, за непристойное, несравнимое ни с чем облегчение от смерти соперника, за тихий шёпот надежды, не имевшей ни малейшего права расцветать на чужой могиле.

— Куда ты пойдёшь? — Трандуил не дал слабости и боли просочиться в голос. Только забота. Только внимание.

— Я не знаю. — Сын обернулся, но это было скорее проявлением вежливости, чем воли. Взгляд его скользнул мимо, а за словами легко читалось: «Подальше от тебя». Впрочем, сейчас это было к лучшему. Обманывать самых близких сложнее всего. Но… близки ли они? В любом случае, попытаться стоило, и Трандуил предложил мировую:

— Иди на Север. Найди Дунедайн. Среди них есть молодой следопыт, познакомься с ним. Его отец Араторн был хорошим человеком. Его сын однажды может стать великим.  
Некоторое время Леголас молчал, подняв-таки на него холодный, ничего не выражающий взгляд, но потом воспитание (или всё же любовь?) взяло верх, и он поинтересовался:

— Как его зовут?

Трандуил пожалел, что не знает ответа на заданный вопрос.

— На пустошах он известен как Странник. Его истинное имя… ты должен будешь узнать сам.  
Молча кивнув, Леголас повернулся, чтобы уйти. Из этой крепости и из его жизни. Последним «прости» прозвучало «Твоя мать любила тебя. Больше всех на свете. Больше жизни», но даже оно не вынудило сына встретиться взглядом с отцом. В любом случае, это было лучше, чем прощаться навсегда. Леголас, символически взмахнув рукой, исчез за поворотом. А Трандуил остался стоять, крепко прижимая руку к сердцу. Оно болело сильнее всего прочего. Даже сильнее раны, выпивающей из него саму жизнь.

Следующей была Тауриэль. Юная и порывистая там, в городе, сейчас она постарела на тысячелетия. Воистину, в жизни эльфа не время палач, но горе. Оно поглотило её целиком — настолько, что он просто не имел права отвлекать её. Впрочем, он и не собирался. Боль — вот дар, что остаётся после смерти любимых. И иногда единственное, что можно сделать — впитать её без остатка, принять с радостью и благодарностью, ведь никакой иной памяти по ушедшему уже не будет.

«Потому, что она настоящая» — вот и всё, что он мог сказать девчонке. Мог бы и больше — о том, что потом будет если не лучше, то просто терпимо; что никуда он её не прогонит и тем более не отпустит; что будет рад её присутствию во дворце в любом качестве, которое она изберёт… Леголас ушедший сделал то, что не удалось просто Леголасу: глядя в её глаза, Трандуил теперь будет видеть сына. Да и у Леголаса будет ещё один повод прийти домой.

Но… всему своё время. Сейчас ему следовало спуститься вниз. Самому. Чтобы не заставлять девушку вновь разрываться между зовом сердца и долгом.

Эльфийский владыка слабел. Ему, тысячелетиями скрывавшему печать, ничего не стоило спрятать раны, связав их с уже существующим заклятьем. И это было его ошибкой. Сродни первой, совершённой под гнётом гордыни и, похоже, так ничему его и не научившей. Трандуил горько рассмеялся и тут же всхлипнул от боли в сломанных рёбрах — всё почти как тогда, когда он лишился глаза. Только на этот раз ему могли оказать помощь, а он сам, собственноручно пресёк эту возможность. Скрыв раны, он не подумал, что теперь заниматься ими придётся в гордом одиночестве. Колдовство сил не прибавляло, и каждый шаг давался ему с огромным трудом. Кровь алым бисером отмечала пройденный путь, но над нею он был не властен. 

Он почти дошёл до Дейла, хоть во время спуска это и представлялось непосильной задачей. Почти, потому что на пути попался этот неугомонный мальчишка.

— Владыка, вам нехорошо? — Бард-лучник заступил ему дорогу. Трандуил мысленно застонал — несколько лишних шагов казались сейчас практически непреодолимым расстоянием.

— Я… устал. Да, устал, — утвердился он в принятом решении. — И мне необходимо добраться до моего шатра. Желательно так, чтобы не видели подданные. Им сейчас и так есть чем заняться.

— Зачем прятаться от собственных приближённых? — нахмурился Бард. — Разве не должны они по первому зову…

— Должны. — Трандуил кивнул. — Но есть обстоятельства, в которые я не могу посвящать никого из моих людей, и…

— И обстоятельства эти прямо сейчас вас выдают, — Бард невежливо ткнул в растянувшуюся за спиной эльфа алую цепочку. — Заговариваете мне зубы, а сами кровью истекаете?

— Не… — Трандуил запнулся, — это несущественно. 

— Конечно,— Бард кивнул и подошёл, обхватывая эльфа за талию. — Положите мне руку на пояс, и идём. Когда увидим ваших красавцев, сделаем вид, что это вы меня ведёте. И быстрее — если упадёте в обморок, в одиночку я вас только волоком дотащить смогу.  
Сил у Трандуила достало только на то, чтобы вяло качнуть головой.

Ноги, впрочем, он переставлял вполне исправно, а выйдя из-за последнего перед собственным шатром поворота, даже выпрямился. Спохватившись, Бард захромал, притворяясь, что это именно ему требуется поддержка лесного владыки, и втайне удивляясь, откуда у эльфа вообще взялись силы на это представление. Походка Трандуила стала лёгкой и пружинящей, словно и не было того безумно долгого перехода по заваленным трупами улицам. Стража слаженно расступилась, пропуская их внутрь.

— Никого не впускать, ничего никому не сообщать вплоть до новых указаний, — холодно бросил Трандуил перед тем, как полог за ними опустился. После этого эльф медленно осел на пол, и Барду таки пришлось воплощать в жизнь перемещение волоком. Потому что лёгкими эльфов считала исключительно Арда, а Трандуил был выше него почти на голову, к тому же закован в доспех, что его вес ни капли не уменьшало.

Подтащив эльфа к пологу, за которым угадывалась жилая часть шатра, Бард отдёрнул ткань в сторону. Первым делом следовало избавиться от доспеха, дальше — по обстоятельствам. Протянув руку к застёжкам, крепившим наруч, Бард оторопел. Лицо Трандуила выцветало, на глазах теряя краски. Не в силах позвать на помощь, человек с ужасом наблюдал, как, словно растворяясь в воздухе, исчезает кожа, обнажая серо-красные мышцы и сухожилия и белёсый незрячий глаз. Сглотнув, он набрал воздуха в лёгкие, намереваясь закричать, но осёкся, увидев, что изменения затронули лишь половину лица — вторая оставалась такой же гладкой и безупречной, как и прежде.

— Морок… — прошептал Бард и осёкся, увидев остальное: кираса на левой стороне тела была опалена и словно вдавлена вовнутрь, наплечник болтался на одном ремешке, рукав тонкой стёганки был оборван и висел на паре ниток, обнажая изуродованное плечо. И это было только началом, потому что, приглядевшись, человек понял, что на плече есть лишь тонкий порез, всё остальные повреждения – такие же старые, как и шрамы на лице. К тому же, оно уже успело покрыться коркой и кровить не могло, а значит, где-то ещё были раны, нуждающиеся в срочной обработке.

Встряхнувшись, Бард принялся освобождать от доспеха бесчувственное тело. Наручи и плечи сдались легко, на застёжках кирасы пришлось перерезать ремешки — пряжки были смяты настолько, что цивилизованно снять их не было никакой возможности. Поддоспешник оказался без сюрпризов — плотная серебристая стёганка легко соскользнула, обнажая светлую кожу, а вот дальше получилось сложнее — левая штанина пропиталась кровью и напрочь отказывалась сниматься, и её пришлось срезать. Бард присвистнул. Глубокая рваная рана с успевшими почернеть краями ни на первый, ни на второй взгляд оптимизма не внушала. Он с усилием приподнял эльфа и опустил его на походную кровать, думая скорее не о его, а о своём удобстве. Рану следовало промыть и перевязать. Ещё, скорее всего, было необходимо срезать почерневшие комки плоти, и это он бы предпочёл оставить лекарям, но подозревал, что если позовёт хоть кого-нибудь, Трандуил не простит ему подобного самоуправства.

Быстро оглянувшись, он нашёл, что искал — кувшин с ещё тёплой (эльфы!) водой и таз. Ополоснув руки и прихватив вино, он вернулся к эльфу.

Тот застонал и открыл глаза. Бард отсалютовал ему бутылкой.

— У вас есть здесь какие-нибудь лекарства, или мне обойтись тем, что уже нашёл?  
Трандуил помолчал несколько секунд, переваривая увиденное, а потом шевельнулся, указывая:

— Сум…ка там, на кресле, — он осёкся. Бард проследил за его взглядом. Оцепеневший эльф молча смотрел на собственную руку, на которой единственными неповреждёнными местами были пальцы, ладонь и внутренняя часть предплечья. Остальная поверхность кожи была одним сплошным шрамом из спёкшейся плоти, расчерченным уродливыми серо-зелёными рубцами. Они бугрились, заползая на шею и частично на грудь, нарушая молочную белизну кожи подобно языкам скал, выпирающим из-под девственно-белого ледника. Трандуил с усилием отвёл взгляд от пальцев и повернул лицо к Барду. Побледневшие губы шевельнулись в немом «ты видел», и эльф со стоном прикрыл лицо руками. Бард поспешно опустился перед эльфом на колени, обхватил изящные запястья, пытаясь отвести их от лица, но не преуспел. Даже ослабевший от ран, тот был достаточно упрям, чтобы выдержать напор человека.

Бард ещё раз безуспешно попытался сдвинуть руки упрямца с места:

— Ваше величество, — тихо позвал он, — я никому не скажу… — неосознанно он погладил большими пальцами тыльные стороны ладоней – так он успокаивал старшую дочь, когда та была ребёнком и боялась, что прилетит дракон и уничтожит их город.

Ему показалось, что руки эльфа стали холоднее. Потом он понял, что не ошибся: уродливые шрамы исчезли, не оставив по себе ни единого намёка — только гладкая, светящаяся изнутри, будто не знавшая солнца кожа. Бард опустил взгляд — раны на ноге не было, но на белой простыне появилось и начало увеличиваться алое пятно — ткань жадно впитывала кровь, делая тайное явным.

— Что?! — неожиданно для самого себя человек разозлился. — Либо хвалёная эльфийская способность к исцелению, либо мордашка?! — Сильным рывком он отвёл ладони эльфа от теперь уже идеального лица и, размахнувшись, отвесил тяжёлую пощёчину. И ещё одну. И ещё. А потом долго — целый миг — смотрел в потемневшие от гнева глаза лесного владыки.  
— Мальчишка! — обрётшие цвет и полноту губы изогнулись в презрительной гримасе, — да как ты смеешь!

— Я — мальчишка? — Бард крепче стиснул изящные пальцы и встал, нависая над ошалевшим от подобной наглости эльфом. — Это я тайком от собственного воинства пробрался в свой шатёр, притащив с собой неизвестно кого? Или это я рискую собственной жизнью ради смазливой физиономии? Или, может, это именно я ругаюсь с единственным человеком, который может сейчас оказать мне помощь?! — Слова он перемежал с ощутимыми встряхиваниями – для привлечения внимания и ради закрепления эффекта.

Трандуил ошарашено молчал, гнев на тонком лице сменился недоумением, а потом —совершенно неожиданно — непонятным Барду весельем. Высвободив правую руку, эльф осторожно вытер тонкую струйку крови, сбегающую из уголка рта. На всякий случай Бард медленно, словно ребёнку, проговорил:

— Я. Уже. Всё. Видел. Теперь давай займёмся твоими ранами? Пожалуйста.

Трандуил кивнул, прижав к губам ладонь. В какой-то момент Барду показалось, что эльф пытается спрятать улыбку.

— Не… всё. Но это… неважно. — На лице Трандуила проступили старые шрамы, а сам он словно обмяк, отдавшись на волю смертного. Проявившаяся на бедре рана, впрочем, явно стала кровоточить чуть меньше.

Спохватившись, человек разжал пальцы, давая руке эльфа упасть на кровать, и направился к указанному креслу за лекарской сумкой, старательно делая вид, что не слышит раздавшегося за спиной тихого шёпота:

— Мальчишка… такой же, как и твой дед.

— Что я должен делать? — Бард с сомнением рассматривал походную сумку, на поверку оказавшуюся скаткой с уймой кармашков, из которых выглядывали разнообразные склянки и блестящие металлические инструменты. 

Трандуил протянул руку, указывая:

— Вначале вот эта, из фиолетового стекла, — просто вылить на рану и подождать, пока перестанет пениться, потом очистить всё, что останется, и взять эту, — он прикоснулся к синей, — это обезболивающее, достаточно сильное, чтобы можно было наложить швы.

— Швы? — Бард вопросительно поднял бровь, не забыв между делом плеснуть снадобье из первой склянки на рану: оно вытекло неожиданно быстро, словно только и ждало этого момента.

— Человеческая медицина явно не знает себе равных, — слабо усмехнулся эльф.

Бард не ответил. Он заворожено следил, как прозрачная жидкость вспенивается, соприкоснувшись с кровью и почерневшими участками кожи.

Трандуил выдохнул сквозь зубы:

— Всё. Можно убирать.

Бард, сжав пальцами корпию, тщательно вычистил рану, удаляя остатки снадобья. Убедившись, что всё сделано правильно, отвинтил крышку с синего флакона. Это зелье, наоборот, оказалось густым и тягучим, моментально обдав холодом пальцы. Бард старательно втёр его, поражаясь тому, насколько быстро остановилась кровь — вот бы его людям заполучить нечто подобное…

— Всю возможную помощь мои лекари и целители уже оказывают, — будто прочёл его мысли Трандуил, — об остальном договоримся… позже.

— Пытаетесь меня подкупить, владыка? — Бард улыбнулся. — Но я уже пообещал, что ничего не расскажу.

— Разговариваю. — Эльф поморщился. — Это… отвлекает. И, пожалуй, можно обойтись без… официальных обращений. — Он демонстративно облизнул припухшую губу.

Бард ухмыльнулся.

— Пожалуй да, вам…

— Тебе, — поправил Трандуил.

— Тебе, — покладисто согласился Бард, — наверное, лучше не смотреть.

— Может, ещё ремень закусить предложишь? — съехидничал Трандуил и тут же сдавленно охнул. — Теперь возьми ножницы, Нет, не эти, эти для хрящей, возьми остроконечные с прямым лезвием и обрезай все омертвевшие участки. 

Бард с сомнением уставился на тонкий инструмент:

— А… не надо ждать, пока обезболивающее подействует?

— Лучше уже не будет, — Трандуил поёжился, — меч был отравлен чем-то, пока незнакомым моему народу. Могло быть и хуже.

— Да. Например, ты мог умереть. — Бард старался сделать всё как можно быстрее, но кожа поддавалась плохо. Тем более что резать приходилось по ещё не отмершей части, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшее распространение яда.

Эльф вздрагивал, но молчал, за что человек был ему благодарен. Одно дело думать, что режешь по живому, а другое — знать это наверняка. Срезав ещё несколько особенно неудачных ошмётков, он спросил:

— Не хочешь позвать лекаря? У него должно быть что-нибудь…

— У меня тоже есть, — выдохнул эльф, — снотворное. Но ты без моих указаний не справишься, а я сейчас не могу удерживать свой облик. Отрава, попавшая в кровь, отнимает слишком… много сил… — он добавил что-то на эльфийском, явно непечатное.  
Бард широко ухмыльнулся:

— Потом переведёшь.

Трандуил многообещающе хмыкнул.

— Это так важно для тебя? Твоё лицо? — поинтересовался человек.

— Нет, — эльф снова вздрогнул, и Бард положил на его бедро руку, удерживая от непроизвольного движения. — Это важно для остальных. Три тысячи лет тому было важно. Важно и сейчас.

— Возможно, ты недооцениваешь своих подданных, — Бард срезал последний клочок почерневшей кожи и пристально оглядел рану — не пропустил ли чего.

— Возможно, — эльф кивнул. — Но, помимо прочего, я не настроен узнавать это… таким образом. Всё, теперь можно накладывать швы.


	2. Правило второе: Друзей держи близко, врагов ещё ближе, а равнодушных превращай в первых, либо, на худой конец, во вторых

Утро похорон Торина началось для Барда с головной боли. В роли последней выступал небезызвестный король эльфов, во всеуслышание объявлявший, что пока он не удостоверится в том, что любимый скакун находится вне опасности, он и с места не сдвинется. Объявлял он это прямо над ухом у успевшего задремать человека, который всю ночь метался между гномами, людьми и эльфами, пытаясь успокоить одних, помочь вторым и не дать третьим потревожить их собственного владыку. И всё это — после вынужденного и весьма быстрого постижения лекарской науки.

С эльфами на самом деле было проще всего — после перевязки Трандуил оправился настолько, чтобы сказать подданным о его полномочиях. Если те и удивились, то оставили недоумение при себе. Ночь, проведённая в кровати, явно пошла Трандуилу на пользу: как Бард ни приглядывался, он не мог уловить даже лёгкой хромоты. Размышлять, что из увиденного было мороком, а что — правдой, у него не было ни сил, ни желания, поэтому он просто решил подождать, пока эльф раздаст указания и из шатра исчезнут лишние уши. «Вот и дождался, — мрачно думал Бард, потирая виски, — хорошо хоть гномы этого не слышат». Он невесело усмехнулся, представив себе беднягу, высланного «переводить» королевские высказывания на язык дипломатии.

— Я сказал что-то смешное? — ядовито осведомился у него Трандуил.

Бард же, от недосыпа растерявший последний страх, невольно улыбнулся. Сюда он зашёл, чтобы убедиться, что эльф больше не нуждается в его помощи. И судя по тому, как порозовели кончики ушей владыки, указывая на острое недовольство их обладателя, дела у Трандуила шли на поправку.

— Не особенно, — он покачал головой, — отказ идти на похороны вообще нельзя считать смешным.

Трандуил посерьёзнел. 

— Не знаю, смогу ли я продержаться так долго на глазах у всех. Это, — он прикоснулся к щеке, — всё ещё требует концентрации. Не могу понять, почему.

— Возможно, если не тратить силы на морок сейчас, оставшихся хватит на церемонию? — предположил Бард.

— Оно не совсем так работает, — покачал головой Трандуил и устало опёрся на второе кресло. 

На мгновение он прикрыл глаза, и Бард снова увидел, как уходит, растворяется его кожа, обнажая старые шрамы. Здоровой рукой эльф принялся расстёгивать многочисленные пуговицы тяжёлых официальных одеяний.

— Сейчас либо одно, либо другое. И если я оставляю рану без должного… внимания дольше, чем на полчаса, повязки приходится менять.

— То есть ты истекаешь кровью, — перевёл Бард, — в то время, как твои подданные как ужаленные прыгают вокруг лося?

— Оленя, — эльф повёл плечами, позволяя ткани соскользнуть на пол, — но суть ты уловил.

— И ты не собираешься ничего менять в сложившейся ситуации?

— А зачем? — хмыкнул эльф. — Дипломатических отношений с гномами у меня и так, почитай, никаких, а с тобой мы… договоримся. Позже. Кстати, о помощи, — прервал он сам себя, — не мог бы ты… — он вяло шевельнул плечом, — я бы хотел сменить повязку на руке, но в одиночку это проблематично. 

— Да я уже и сам догадался, — Бард понял, что всё это время бессовестно пялился на тело, укрытое тонкой белой сорочкой, через которую просвечивали плотные хлопковые повязки с проступившими на них пятнышками крови. Он поспешно поднялся и направился к сумке с лекарскими принадлежностями. Раздобыв бинты, он вернулся к эльфу, успевшему скинуть одежду и удобно устроиться в походном кресле. Выглядел владыка при этом до того пафосно, что Бард не удержался. Торжественно вытянув вперёд сложенные чашей руки, в которых лежали бинты, ножницы и несколько флаконов со снадобьями, он склонился перед креслом в глубоком поклоне:

— Мои приношения тебе, о Король! Да будет платье твоё вовеки столь же прекрасно, сколь то, что я лицезрю сейчас.

Трандуил непонимающе уставился на него. Потом недоумённо воззрился на собственное тело, на котором из одежды была лишь пара панталон с обрезанной выше бедра — чтобы не мешать повязке — левой штаниной. 

— Это какая-то шутка или ритуал ухаживания? — эльф нахмурился.

Бард почувствовал, что уши его немилосердно запылали, но нашёл в себе силы взглянуть Трандуилу в глаза и покачать головой.

— Нет. У нас есть сказка о голом короле. Его обманул портной, сказав, что одежду, изготовленную им, может видеть лишь тот, кто находится на своём месте. И король, поверив, отправился на улицу голышом, потому что не хотел признаться, что получил трон не по праву.

Рассказывая, он занимался рукой эльфа. По правде, она была наименьшей из проблем — тонкий порез, располосовавший наискось плечо, сейчас уже почти зарубцевался. С удивлением Бард смотрел на свидетельство эльфийской магии — ещё вчера это была пусть и неглубокая, но открытая и кровоточащая рана, а сегодня она выглядела так, словно прошло уже несколько дней. В конце концов Бард ограничился лёгкой повязкой, основным назначением которой было предохранить рану от контакта с одеждой. 

— И что дальш…ше? — поинтересовался Трандуил, когда Бард, закончив с рукой, принялся снимать повязку с бедра. 

— Дальше он ходил по улицам, и все горожане, начиная с его советников и заканчивая булочниками, восхищались новым платьем короля, потому что все они боялись признаться, что находятся не на своём месте. Но один мальчик взял и выкрикнул: «А король-то голый!». 

Бард замолчал. С ногой дела обстояли гораздо хуже. Рана не только не собиралась затягиваться, а опухла и кровоточила практически не переставая. С сомнением глядя на кривоватые стежки, он поинтересовался: 

— И это не покажешь лекарю?

— Слишком много вопросов возникнет, — Трандуил прикоснулся к своей щеке. — Есть вещи, о которых я не могу говорить. С ними. С тобой — рано или поздно придётся, ты видел то, чего видеть не должен. И вина за это лежит на мне.

Бард пожал плечами. Ну, видел, и что? А эльф продолжил:

— Рана излечима, но для этого я должен как можно быстрее вернуться в Зеленолесье.  
Он шевельнулся, меняя положение, чтобы было удобнее бинтовать.

— Почему это вообще происходит? — спросил Бард, закончив. — Почему бы тебе не спрятать ожоги и эти шрамы, — он провёл рукой по тёмной полосе на руке эльфа, — и не показать лекарям рану?

— Потому что я сделал неверный выбор, — Трандуил грустно улыбнулся, поднимаясь. — Заклятье, скрывающее… шрамы, очень древнее. И наложено оно не мною. Я лишь… подправил его так, чтобы скрыть те раны, которые не мог излечить ни один лекарь, а позже — чтобы спрятать мелкие ранения. Благодаря этим ухищрениям я почти обрёл славу неуязвимого. А в Дейле я совершил… глупость, подправив заклятье ещё раз. Но я не в силах разорвать то, что было создано. И сейчас вижу последствия этой глупости.  
Бард опустил глаза и резко отдёрнул руку, поняв, что продолжает гладить предплечье Трандуила, прослеживая кончиками пальцев оплетающие его рубцы.

— Не извиняйся, — Трандуил надел рубаху, а вслед за нею — длинный жакет. — Лес позвал тебя. Я… надеялся, что этого не произойдёт, но ты действительно — особенный, он не мог тобою не заинтересоваться.

— Лес? — Бард непонимающе нахмурился. Как бы то ни было, а до сих пор он был уверен, что способен если не контролировать, то хотя бы различать собственные желания. — Ожоги и это… Это ведь разные вещи? И шрамы как-то связаны с лесом?— Бард обхватил одну ладонь другой, словно пытаясь удержать руки в подчинении.

— Да, — Трандуил покачал головой, — но это длинная история. Скажу лишь, что однажды я заключил сделку, о которой до сих пор не жалею. Так что было дальше?

— Дальше? — Барду показалось, что они разговаривают на разных языках. — О чём ты?  
— С королём. Голым. — Терпеливо повторил Трандуил.

— Не было никакого дальше, — пожал плечами Бард, — это конец сказки.

— Какие, однако, у вас непоучительные истории. — Трандуил усмехнулся, застёгивая многочисленные пуговицы верхнего платья. 

— Уж какие есть, — пожал плечами Бард. — Думаю, мне пора.

Уходя, он оглянулся — почему-то это ему казалось особенно важным. Трандуил, принявший свой обычный облик, вежливо кивнул ему и поднял руку. Похоже, это было прощание.

Бард ошибся. На похоронах гномов эльф присутствовал. Он стоял там — прямой, будто меч проглотил, и идеальный с ног до головы. Ни разу за всю церемонию он не переменил позы и не взглянул по сторонам. Бард же, окружённый только что избранными советниками, бессильно сжимал кулаки, понимая, во что эльфу обходится каждая минута такой демонстрации. Сам он едва не падал от усталости, и если бы не возможность опереться на парапет, вероятнее всего, позорно сполз бы на мостовую. У эльфа такой возможности не было. А гномы всё говорили, говорили и говорили, превознося доблесть павших и перечисляя все их заслуги.

Когда церемония закончилась, к Барду направился один из гвардейцев Трандуила.

— Его величество приглашает вас к себе.

Бард кивнул своим спутникам и последовал за эльфом к их лагерю, которого уже и не было. Неубранным остался лишь шатёр Трандуила, к которому его и провели. При его приближении стража расступилась, пропуская его вовнутрь.

Эльф уже ждал его:

— Мы уходим, Бард. Я хотел поблагодарить тебя за оказанную мне помощь. — Он шагнул ему навстречу и склонил голову.

— Я принимаю твою благодарность, владыка, — Бард повторил его движение. Когда он поднял голову, эльф стоял практически вплотную к нему и пристально вглядывался в его глаза. — Что… такое?

Трандуил криво улыбнулся:

— Кое-что уточняю.

— Получается? — Близкое присутствие эльфа тревожило человека гораздо больше, чем он того хотел. Невольно взгляд его задержался на тонкой, затянутой в высокий ворот шее, на которой ровно билась голубая жилка. Он сглотнул. Мужчина не должен так реагировать на другого мужчину. Не должен хотеть прикоснуться к его коже, не должен смотреть на него… ТАК.

Взгляд Трандуила был каким-то расфокусированным и одновременно пристальным, дыхание — глубоким и размеренным. Наконец он отодвинулся.

— Что будоражит твою душу, Убийца дракона?

Бард резко мотнул головой, прогоняя наваждение:

— Многое, владыка. Моих людей ждёт суровая зима.

— Не более суровая, чем гномов, я полагаю, — Трандуил взмахнул рукой. — Но эти… неудобства мы решим. Сильный Дейл мне нужен не меньше, чем тебе. О чём ты хотел поговорить?

— Я? — Бард удивился.

Трандуил картинно закатил глаза.

— Я думал, ты пробуравишь во мне взглядом дыру там, на похоронах.

Бард хмыкнул. На похоронах больше всего ему хотелось схватить Трандуила за шкирку, отволочь в шатёр и сдать на руки его собственным лекарям с требованием не выпускать на люди как минимум месяц. В первом же приближении план умирал благодаря тому, что Трандуил был выше и сильнее, а значит, утащить его против воли было весьма проблематично. Во втором — его не поняла бы личная охрана короля, а в третьем — его не поняли бы гномы и собственные люди. Впрочем, он обладал достаточным чувством самосохранения, чтобы не озвучить подобные мысли. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Я хотел извиниться. Сегодня утром я вёл себя неподобающе.

Эльф церемонно склонил голову:

— Извинения не требуются. Искреннее проявление чувств — не оскорбление. В моём праве было принять их либо отвергнуть, но не осудить.

— И… — у Барда внезапно пересохло во рту, — ты не… в обиде? — В голове крутились совсем другие вопросы, вроде «что ты ответишь?», «принять?», «такое можно принять?», но задать их он так и не решился.

— Нет, — эльф помолчал. — В том, что произошло, была немалая доля моей вины. Со вчерашнего вечера ты не совсем властен над своими чувствами. Но сейчас не время и не место говорить об этом. Кстати, — перебил он сам себя, — что ты сказал своим людям? Они ведь не могли не увидеть твои визиты в мой лагерь.

Казалось, Трандуил очень хотел сменить тему.

— Что веду переговоры о поставках провизии, естественно, — улыбнулся Бард, поддерживая его игру.

— А ты ведёшь?

— А что, плохо получается?

— Нахальство — в исполнении людей определённо… добродетель, — эльф фыркнул. — Но, пожалуй, сейчас нам стоит попрощаться, Бард-лучник. Во вторую полную луну я буду ждать тебя на ближайшей к вам точке границы. Наш разговор нельзя откладывать на больший промежуток времени. И ещё одно — если по каким-то причинам мы опоздаем, ты не должен даже одной ногой ступать в лес. Пообещай мне это. — Трандуил крепко стиснул предплечье человека, привлекая внимание к своим словам. 

Бард кивнул, повторяя:

— Ни шагу.

— Тогда до встречи, Бард, король Дейла.

— Пока не король.

— Только пока.

Как и утром, Трандуил поднял руку в прощании.

Бард уходил, а в голове его роились вопросы, на которые, похоже, не знал ответов и эльфийский король. «Со вчерашнего вечера, говоришь, не властен? А с позавчерашнего – тоже?»


	3. Правило третье: Подумай дважды, а потом ничего не обещай

Скорое наступление холодов сейчас было людям на руку: река быстро превратилась в санный тракт, по которому всё, что осталось от Эсгарота и могло быть полезно, было доставлено намного быстрее, чем если бы пришлось проделывать всё то же на лодках. Казалось, мир в кои-то веки благоволил им. Неожиданную помощь оказали и гномы. «Что мы, хуже остроухих? — решил Даин и в рекордные сроки помог обустроить жилище для всех вынужденных переселенцев. Да, это были не хоромы, просто восстановление нескольких домов — в количестве, достаточном, чтобы людям было где переждать зиму.

Изначально Даин через Балина предлагал горожанам убежище в Эреборе, но Новый Дейл рассудил иначе: негоже людям жить за счёт других, когда они могут справиться сами. Рыбаки и торговцы — они не представляли жизни без вольного неба над головой, и потому остались там, где была возможной хотя бы часть их привычного уклада жизни.  
Бард невольно залюбовался окружающим миром. Снег ещё не выпал, и укрытая инеем земля пока только ждала своё белоснежное покрывало, стыдливо примеряя первые кружева изморози. Лёгкие и тонкие, они даже лежали пока далеко не всюду, только обозначая будущие замёты, пользуясь темнеющей в просветах землёй, как холстом. Кому-то пейзаж, потерявший летние краски, мог показаться унылым и безрадостным, но точно не тому, кто всего несколько месяцев назад избежал смерти и счастливо увёл от неё свою семью. Вспомнив о хорошем, Бард тут же припомнил и о том, что не всем повезло, как ему. У людей сейчас были еда и крыша над головой, было и лучшее будущее — в сравнении с тем, что ждало их в городе камышей, но одним только светлым будущим сыт не будешь, и тем более оно не умалит скорби по тем, кто его уже не увидит. Размышления эти настолько захватили Барда, ехавшего впереди процессии, что пробудился он от них только благодаря внезапной остановке лошади.

— Я так погляжу, — раздался мелодичный голос Трандуила, — королевские заботы не оставляют тебя и здесь?   
Эльф с любопытством следил за человеком. Собранный и решительный на поле боя, сейчас он казался уставшим и уязвимым. Корона, пускай и будущая, была всего лишь символом. Нужным, правильным, необходимым, но не обязательным: заботы о людях плотно легли на плечи Убийцы дракона. «Интересно, — подумалось эльфу, — когда он, наконец, осознает, что власть — это не только обязанности, но и права?»

Бард поднял глаза. Непонятно откуда взявшийся Трандуил как ни в чём не бывало восседал на своём… олене. «Да, олене, — напомнил себе Бард. — Ещё, наверное, и имя у него заковыристое какое-нибудь. Впрочем, не важно».  
Эльфийский владыка вежливо улыбался, ожидая ответа. За его спиной на почтительном расстоянии маячила свита. Бард оглянулся: его люди поотстали, ожидая приказов. Получается, он был единственным, кто не увидел короля эльфов? 

Спохватившись, он склонил голову.

— Приветствую тебя, Трандуил Ороферион. Я пришёл на твою землю согласно нашему уговору. Сегодня — вторая полная луна.

— Приветствую и я тебя, Бард, король Дейла. — Кончики губ Трандуила дрогнули. — Поскольку мы прибыли первыми и уже успели разбить лагерь, позволь мне пригласить тебя на ужин. В неофициальной обстановке, разумеется.

Тень облегчения, скользнувшая по лицу Барда, насмешила эльфа, но он не подал виду, понимая, что после официальных приёмов нового Короля-под-Горой человека от подобных мероприятий должно мутить. Гномы были весёлыми ребятами, но не менее рьяно они чтили порядок, умудряясь совмещать официальные речи с буйным разгулом (в рамках протокола, разумеется). Посему прежде, чем посетить гномье застолье, требовалось зазубрить сотни правил о том, когда, как и при каких обстоятельствах битьё посуды является благодарностью, когда — поводом к драке (одобренной), а когда — объявлением военных действий.

Человек проглотил своё «ещё не король», вместо этого сказав:

— Спасибо за приглашение. Как только мы разобьём лагерь…

— В этом нет нужды. — Эльф кивнул в сторону леса. — На опушке уже стоят шатры и для твоих людей тоже.  
— Благодарю за гостеприимство, — Бард помолчал, — но мы предпочтём свои собственные.

— Слова истинного короля. Что ж, я уважаю твоё решение и буду ждать тебя после заката. — Трандуил развернул оленя, направляясь к виднеющимся на опушке шатрам, а Бард махнул рукой, подзывая спутников.

— Остановимся здесь.

Убедившись, что люди и животные устроены, человек отправился к эльфам.

Он одновременно ждал и боялся предстоящей встречи. Слишком много недоговорённостей осталось между ним и Трандуилом в прошлый раз. Король эльфов хотел рассказать что-то о Лесе, который может «позвать», настойчиво упирая на острую необходимость этого. Бард же хотел услышать о «принятии или отказе». Перебирая в памяти события, последовавшие за битвой пяти воинств, он всё время задавался вопросом: «Было ли происходящее игрой, в которую играют двое?»

Он видел Трандуила в момент силы, когда тот разил орков подобно сошедшему с небес божеству. Видел его в момент слабости, когда эльф, отвлекаясь на каждый подозрительный шорох, забывал о боли и вскидывал полный надежды взгляд на вход в шатёр. А тот единственный, кого он ждал, так и не пришёл. Бард делал вид, что не замечает этих взглядов — какой жизненный совет мог он дать существу, превосходившему его по возрасту в сотни раз? «Всё наладится, он обязательно вернётся»? Смешно.

Будь его воля, Бард бы не спускал глаз со своих детей. Но даже его дети уже были достаточно взрослыми, чтобы принимать свои собственные решения. Где бы были они сейчас, если бы Баин не принёс ему ту стрелу? И что тогда можно сказать о ребёнке, который вот уже несколько тысячелетий как взрослый?

Лагерь Трандуила встретил его невозможной тишиной и порядком. Часовые, словно золотые статуи, застыли перед входами в два самых больших шатра, освещённых мерцающим светом факелов. За рядом маленьких шатров — ни у кого язык не повернулся бы назвать эти произведения искусства палатками — виднелся навес, укрывавший тяжёлые даже на вид дубовые столы. На столах стояли высокие резные свечи, в свете которых не занятые службой эльфы играли в какую-то игру.

Приблизившись к шатрам, Бард замешкался — выглядели они совершенно одинаково. Но вот воины, стоявшие перед дальним, расступились, и он понял — туда.

Он решительно шагнул вперёд. Так или иначе, а этот вечер станет вечером откровений. Не важно, была ли тяга к эльфу привнесённой. Она просто была. А значит, вопрос сводится к следующему: если его не оттолкнули сразу — есть ли у него шанс?

Трандуил ждал внутри, тёмным силуэтом выделяясь на фоне залитых золотым светом факелов стенок шатра. Стоя у небольшого столика, он как раз разливал вино. Бард шагнул вперёд, здороваясь. При ближайшем рассмотрении тяжёлая тёмная мантия оказалась глубокого фиолетового цвета, с лёгким металлическим блеском. Одежды мягко колыхнулись, переливаясь, когда эльф протянул ему бокал, наполненный рубиновой жидкостью.

— Вина?

— Благодарю. — Бард принял бокал, но пригубить не спешил.

— Не бойся, — правильно истолковал его сомнения эльф, — от него невозможно захмелеть, если ты того не хочешь. — Он нахмурился, словно бы что-то припоминая. — Я отослал твоим людям корзины с… образцами провизии, которую мы можем вам поставлять.

Человек кивнул, принимая подарок, и как-то неожиданно для себя расслабился. Когда эльфы хотят, они могут быть весьма тактичны.

— Я рад, что у вас всё в порядке, — произнёс он вслух. — Та битва… была не вашей, но вы не оставили нас, и меру нашей благодарности…— Заготовленная речь как-то не вязалась с этой встречей, но Барду не хотелось, чтобы эльф счёл его хоть в малой степени неблагодарным.

— Невозможно измерить, знаю, — Трандуил взмахнул рукой, прервав его и едва не расплескав вино, и Бард заподозрил, что, в отличие от него, у владыки были причины пить, только, похоже, он в них ещё не признался даже самому себе. А эльф тем временем продолжил, окончательно закрывая общую тему:

— Я не знал, какую еду ты предпочитаешь, поэтому велел приготовить всего понемногу, — и посторонился, приглашая его к столу. — После долгой дороги неправильно будет говорить о делах сразу.

Бард согласно кивнул, растерянно озирая открывшееся ему великолепие: свечи, хрусталь и тончайший фарфор — вот вещи, истинно необходимые королю в походе. Бургомистр Эсгарота, пожалуй, умер бы от зависти при виде этого великолепия. Впрочем, он уже и так умер.

Трандуил молчал, изучая Барда. За прошедшие тысячелетия человек оказался первым, подобравшимся к нему настолько близко. Даже учитывая собственных подданных. Особенно — подданных. Это тревожило его — слишком давно никто не видел его слабостей — кроме тех, что он демонстрировал намеренно. Но, помимо прочего, Бард был первым, кто увидел то, что сам Трандуил не хотел видеть в зеркале. Увидел и не испугался. Он солгал человеку, говоря, что шрамы не имели значения. Имели, и ещё какое. С каждым прожитым годом пропасть между ним реальным и созданным образом становилась всё глубже. Зеркала говорили одно, восхищённые взгляды — другое, и не было никакой возможности соединить несоединимое.

Сам не зная того, Бард подарил ему величайший из возможных даров — он увидел и не отвернулся. В его взгляде не было ни страха, ни отвращения, ни — что было важнее всего — жалости. Он просто принял увиденное к сведению и ни на йоту не изменил своего отношения: боялся за него, но не его самого.

В Дейле он решил, что причиной подобного поведения был зов Леса. Но с момента их последней встречи прошло полтора месяца, и человек не сделал попытки пробраться туда, а приехав, думал совершенно об иных вещах. И если Лес не имеет той власти над Бардом, которую Трандуил ему столь поспешно приписал, значит…

Еда на вкус Барда была слишком разнообразной, но чего не сделаешь ради развития дипломатических отношений? Он старательно пробовал всё предложенное, удивившись лишь при виде дичи:

— Эльфы едят мясо?

— Мода, заведённая Элрондом, ещё не дошла сюда. — Трандуил взглядом предложил ещё вина. Бард кивнул, протягивая бокал. — Будь обстоятельства иными, я предложил бы тебе присоединиться к охоте, но, боюсь, у нас не будет подобной возможности.

Бард кивнул, ожидая продолжения. Приглашая его, эльф настойчиво убеждал не заходить в лес, пока он не узнает... что?

Между делом он разглядывал обстановку — в Дейле подобной возможности, как и желания, у него не было — слишком много всего происходило. Сейчас же его не покидало ощущение того, что он находится в сокровищнице: каждая мелочь, за которую цеплялся взгляд, была произведением искусства. Начиная от изукрашенных орнаментом копий — стоек, которые, несомненно являясь грозным оружием, тем не менее были укрыты настолько тонкой вязью выжженного в дереве узора, что к ним страшно было прикасаться. Вычурная резьба покрывала даже укрытые коврами доски деревянного настила, а все стенки шатра были покрыты однотонной, но оттого не менее сложной вышивкой. После всего этого великолепия возникал только один вопрос: если это — походный вариант, то на что похож дворец?  
«Пожалуй, любимой эльфийской едой у меня будет мороженое, — решил Бард, — особенно такое, поданное с нежными пирожными и пряным вином». Тающее, обжигающе холодное, но почему-то настойчиво напоминающее о прошедшем лете лакомство очень понравилось ему. И он даже задумался, не стоит ли включить его в список возможных для обмена товаров. Но спокойно насладиться десертом у него не получилось. Отставив в сторону свой прибор, эльф поднялся, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Прежде чем начать наш разговор, ты должен кое-что увидеть. — Выйдя из-за стола, Трандуил ступил в наиболее освещённую часть шатра, неспешно расстёгивая фибулу, удерживающую верхнее облачение. Бард едва не подавился мороженым и тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Получилось плохо. Эльф подхватил мантию, легко опустив её на походное кресло. Поспешно отодвинув вазочку, Бард обхватил пальцами бокал с вином, понимая, что это «сладкое» больше никогда не будет для него прежним.

Всё повторялось, они с Трандуилом словно вышли на новый виток в их весьма странных отношениях. Но в городе у эльфа была причина — раны, сейчас же происходящее выглядело несколько нереально и ни разу не естественно. Так... в какую игру они играют? И расскажут ли ему правила? 

Следующий слой можно было бы назвать камзолом, если бы только у него было хоть что-то, напоминающее карманы, и он был бы менее облегающим. «И короче» — добавил про себя Бард. Длинное белое, шитое серебром и жемчугом платье, туго обтягивающее широкие плечи, расклешалось от талии, путаясь в ногах эльфа тяжёлыми складками. Впечатление дополнял ряд мелких пуговиц, идущих от высокого, наглухо застёгнутого ворота до паха. Ими же были усыпаны узкие рукава. «В этом вообще можно двигаться?» — изумился Бард, встречаясь глазами с эльфом. Тот прищурился:

— Ничего не хочешь спросить?

Бард не нашёл ничего лучше, чем озвучить последнюю пришедшую в голову мысль. По округлившимся глазам Трандуила он понял, что брякнул нечто совершенно неожиданное. Эльф закашлялся, словно подавившись готовыми сорваться с языка словами, и мелодично рассмеялся:

— А ещё говорят, что это мы — дивный народ. Воистину, люди неподражаемы! Тебя это действительно заботит?

— По правде, — Бард пожал плечами, — я просто пытаюсь не задаваться вопросом, почему один мужчина разоблачается в присутствии другого.

Эльф понимающе кивнул:

— Ничего неподобающего, Убийца дракона. Но, как я уже говорил, я должен кое-что показать тебе. — Отвечая, он расстегнул пуговицы и легко выскользнул из казавшегося столь тесным и неудобным одеяния. Под ним обнаружились вполне себе обычные кожаные штаны и тонкая до прозрачности льняная рубаха.

— Вот ведь можете одеваться в нормальную одежду, — с опозданием Бард понял, что и это он сказал вслух. Похоже, вино таки было с сюрпризом. Трандуил не ответил. Разом посерьёзнев, он распустил завязки ворота и стянул рубаху через голову.

— Подойди сюда, — тихо попросил он. И Бард послушался. Поставив на стол чудом уцелевший бокал с вином, он приблизился к эльфу практически вплотную. Трандуил на мгновение прикрыл глаза, и в который уже раз Бард стал свидетелем того, как ненужной шелухой опадает с лесного владыки его идеальный облик. Бард смотрел и понимал, что шрамы не уродуют эльфа, а наоборот, делают его более земным и понятным.

— Что, нравлюсь? — Трандуил сверкнул единственным глазом.

Бард кивнул:

— В некотором роде. Зачем ты скрываешь своё лицо? — Отстранённо он раздумывал, стоит ли сейчас сказать, что да, действительно нравится? И так — сильнее, чем прячущийся за мороком?

— Так получилось, — Трандуил качнул головой. — Чары наложены по другой причине. — И он повернулся спиной. 

Бард задохнулся.

Только теперь он понял, почему в Дейле эльф сказал, что видел он далеко не всё. Ночью, перевязывая сломанные рёбра, спины он не видел, утром тоже было не до этого (да и Трандуил тогда банально не дал возможности что-то увидеть), но сейчас… Шрамы, заползавшие на грудь, были мелочью по сравнению с тем, что творилось там. Невольно Бард протянул ладонь. Вся левая половина спины Трандуила была исполосована неровными рубцами, сплетавшимися на ней словно змеи, приготовившиеся к зимней спячке. Чистой кожи между ними практически не было, а у той, что сохранилась, был такой вид, словно по ней прошлись мелкой тёркой. Зрелище завораживало. Не удержавшись, он провёл кончиками пальцев вдоль одного из рубцов. На ощупь кожа была тёплой и шершавой, как кора молодого дерева.

— Больно было?

— Уже не помню, — Трандуил произнёс это так безразлично, что Бард понял — больно. И ещё как.

— Хуже всего другое, — эльф как-то весь ссутулился, — когда я перестаю уделять должное внимание тренировкам, они… твердеют и начинают действительно мешать. Тот шрам, к которому ты прикасаешься — жизнь Торина и его спутников, — голос эльфа упал почти до шёпота. — Лес… берёт своё.

Бард вздрогнул и, не в силах отнять пальцы, вновь провёл рукой по спине эльфа. Переплетение этих странных шрамов манило его сильнее, чем влекло бы самое совершенное тело. Хотелось проследить каждый изгиб — пальцами ли, руками или даже губами.

Трандуил, словно не чувствуя его прикосновений, продолжил:

— Когда-то, в самом начале, печать была величиной с ладонь и располагалась лишь над сердцем.

Бард взглянул на упомянутую часть спины: действительно, напротив сердца переплетение рубцов было наиболее густым. Создавалось впечатление, что именно здесь находится его центр. Если приглядеться, было видно, что остальные шрамы так или иначе сходятся к нему, словно корни дерева — к его же стволу.

— Печать? — переспросил он

— Договор. — Эльф обернулся, уходя из-под прикосновения человека, и накинул на плечи рубаху. Бард едва не застонал от разочарования. Ему нестерпимо захотелось прикоснуться к самой печати, приложить ладонь к её центру. Трандуил понимающе улыбнулся:

— Лес зовёт тебя, хочет сделать предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться.

Единственное, что хотелось тогда сделать Барду, это ухватить Трандуила за плечи и трясти, пока с его лица не слетит это понимающее выражение. Вместо этого он только отрицательно мотнул головой и, переведя взгляд на лицо эльфа, сказал:

— Не Лес.

«Не Лес! — хотелось кричать ему, — ты меня позвал и не отпускаешь! Позвал ещё в Дейле! Когда словно пытающаяся взлететь с обломанными крылами птица шёл по городу, скрывая свою слабость больше от своих, чем от чужих. Когда, закусив губу, смотрел, как я накладываю первые в жизни неумелые стежки на твоё израненное тело. Когда стоял там, у надгробий Торина, Фили и Кили, отдавая последнюю дань собственной кровью и болью. И когда возвращался в Зеленолесье, забрав с собою моё сердце. Впрочем, — подумалось ему, — какое дело эльфу до сердца смертного, которого он, к тому же, считает мальчишкой?» Трандуил был зеркалом, в которое хотелось смотреться, источником, к которому хотелось припасть, радугой, которую хотелось ухватить за хвост — чем угодно, абсолютно несравнимым с простым смертным. «Интересно, — мелькнула мысль, — стоял ли бы ты точно так же, если бы это были мои похороны?»  
Эльф окинул его долгим взглядом, но, так ничего и не сказав, принялся одеваться. Белое платье-камзол легко обняло его фигуру, стекая на ноги мягким водопадом, потом его скрыли просторные верхние одеяния. В какой-то момент Барду показалось, что эльф таким образом отгораживается от него, но, несомненно, это было уже игрой воображения.

Тем временем Трандуил заколол у ворота фибулу и приглашающим жестом поманил его к небольшому походному столику. Столешница, выполненная из наборного дерева, представляла собой до боли знакомую доску:

— Лиса или гуси**? — поинтересовался Трандуил, выдвигая один из ящичков.

— Гуси. — Бард улыбнулся. 

— Интересный выбор. Что ж, начну издалека, — Трандуил проворно расставил фишки. — Ещё вина?

Бард кивнул и протянул бокал. Наполнив его, Трандуил уселся в кресло, жестом предлагая Барду опуститься в соседнее. Дождавшись первого хода гусей, он начал:

— Среди прочих имён ты должен был слышать о Лихолесье. Название это не новое, и пришло оно даже не с тенью Тёмного Властелина. Оно принадлежало этому лесу с самой зари сотворения. Здесь есть места, в которые не ходит ни эльф, ни человек, ни дикий зверь. И дело даже не в том, что нельзя: ступив на запретную землю, ты хочешь убраться с неё как можно быстрее. Думаю, именно там находятся все мои… предшественники.

Время от времени Лес выбирает тех, кого хочет заполучить. Кого-то он убивает, а кому-то предлагает договор.  
— Тем, кого не может убить? — поинтересовался Бард, передвигая очередную фишку. Гуси осторожно двигались вперёд, прикрывая друг другу тылы, и лисе пока что не удалось съесть ни одного.

— В некотором роде, — Трандуил раздражённо щёлкнул пальцами. — Насколько я понимаю, сама смерть ему ни к чему. Гораздо больше он заинтересован в… новых впечатлениях и пополнении коллекции. Итак, приняв печать, ты становишься тем, кого в народе назвали бы лесным царём — ни одна тайна этого леса не будет таковой для тебя, ни одно живое существо не способно будет в нём укрыться от твоего взгляда, тебе не сможет навредить ни единое снадобье, сваренное из произрастающих в этом лесу растений, более того, ты получишь здоровье и долголетие, но… — Лиса безуспешно кружила по всё уменьшающемуся полю, пока гуси совершали стратегические передвижения в собственном тылу.

— Всегда есть это самое «но», — Бард в очередной раз передвинул «заднего» гуся, с любопытством наблюдая за помрачневшим эльфом. Передняя линия стояла слитным строем, а одинокий нахал, спрятавшийся за их спинами, старательно дразнил заскучавшую охотницу.

— Естественно. Иначе что за договор? — Трандуил запустил лису по ставшему уже привычным кругу. Чего-чего, а терпения владыке было не занимать. Не двигаясь вперёд, гуси выиграть не смогут, значит, главное — оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время. — На самом деле каждый получает что-то своё, эльфов долголетием и здоровьем не купишь, а хоббитов или гномов — вполне можно. Но запомни, плата всегда будет несоразмерна, даже если не будет казаться таковой.

— И какова… — Бард запнулся, — цена эльфа?

Трандуил помрачнел. Долгое время он молчал, Бард успел трижды проклясть себя за опрометчивый вопрос, но эльф всё-таки ответил:

— Жизни близких. И не очень. Мы слишком ценим жизнь во всех её проявлениях, чтобы позволить кому-то уйти, если мы можем удержать его на этой грани. Моя жена заключила договор с Лесом, чтобы спасти своих братьев и отца, и преуспела в этом. Её платой должна была стать бездетность.

— Но… Как же? — человек забыл об игре, бездумно поглаживая одного из гусей. Трандуил отрицательно покачал головой:

— Нет. Леголас действительно мой сын. Наш с Эрин. Она… слишком хотела порадовать меня, а я не знал. До самого конца — не знал.

— Что стало с ней? — следуя порыву, Бард прикоснулся рукой к горячим пальцам. Трандуил повернул руку и стиснул его ладонь.

— После появления Леголаса она начала слабеть. Болезни неведомы эльфам, и никто — ни лекари, ни я — не знали, что делать, а она… не помогала. Однажды она просто ушла. И Лес забрал её. Леголас уверен, что она сгинула в Гундабаде, и я никогда не смогу рассказать ему всей правды. Но она осталась здесь, и мне не за кем следовать в Валинор. Вероятно, когда-нибудь и я пройду этот путь до конца. Как Эрин, как многие и многие другие.

— Но зачем это нужно было тебе? — Бард вгляделся в голубые глаза.

Трандуил пожал плечами:

— Я был юным и глупым. Думал, можно заставить мир играть по моим правилам. Когда я потерял Эрин, я поклялся, что ни один волос не упадёт с головы моего сына. Как мне тогда казалось, я был умнее предшественников и сумел выторговать некоторую инициативу. Следы на моём теле — это печать. Каждый лесной царь носит подобную до скончания своего века. Обычно она небольшая — с ладонь. Если я иду против воли Леса, она увеличивается. Каждый след — память о тех, кого он хотел забрать, но не смог. 

— Мне жаль. — Бард качнул головой, словно отгоняя навязчивое виденье.

— Не о чем сожалеть, — эльф улыбнулся. — Я жив, кое-кто — тоже. Оно того стоило, поверь.

Не отпуская ладони человека, он сделал очередной ход. Бард ответил. Ещё один. Новый ответ. И вот уже лиса прорвала строй, разом съев двух гусей.

— Это было нечестно, — Бард осуждающе уставился на Трандуила, тот ответил усмешкой и слегка шевельнул пальцами:

— Что именно? 

Человек промолчал. Шанс выиграть с одиннадцатью гусями у него всё ещё оставался, но теперь следовало очень тщательно продумывать каждый ход. Потеряй он ещё несколько фишек, и ситуация станет фатальной. Что ж, пользоваться надо тем, что есть. Он отсалютовал Трандуилу бокалом и склонился над доской, принявшись осторожно гладить тыльную сторону ладони эльфа. Почувствовав, как напряглись, а потом расслабились под рукой пальцы, он улыбнулся. И сделал следующий ход.

— Я выслушал твою историю, но каково в ней моё место? — Бард склонил голову, выжидающе глядя на эльфа. Одновременно он выписывал большим пальцем восьмёрки на нежной коже: «Посмотрим, кто кого».

— Есть несколько способов заключения договора, — Трандуил передвинул свою фишку, ничем не показывая, что ласки человека его беспокоят, — один из них — увидеть чью-то печать. Без желания Леса это невозможно. Но я стал исключением. В юности я был слишком тщеславен и сумел внести изменения в заклятье, делавшее печать невидимой, включив в него то, что хотел скрыть от других. Не сделай я этого, ты не владел бы сейчас тайной, более опасной для тебя, чем для меня. Потому что увидевший печать начинает слышать Лес. И в конце концов идёт на его зов. 

— Но ведь место уже занято?

— Царь — это всего лишь слово. Их может быть сколь угодно много. Знание о том, что лес живой и частица его может быть всегда с тобой — уже половина обета. Так что, боюсь, путь в Зеленолесье тебе заказан. 

— Надолго? — Бард поёжился, притягивая руку эльфа ближе и делая очередной ход.

— Навсегда, — Трандуил невесело улыбнулся. — Ты не сможешь ступить в Зеленолесье и не ответить на зов Леса, но и он, как выяснилось, не сможет прийти за тобой в твой город. Так что пока ты там, ты в безопасности. Чего не скажешь о твоих гусях. — Он хищно улыбнулся и одним махом «съел» ещё две фишки Барда. Человек вернул улыбку и проговорил:

— Знал, что ты не удержишься. Вторая была несколько лишней, не находишь? — и переставил одного из гусей.  
Лиса попалась в ловушку. Она могла ещё пометаться по оставшимся ей клеткам, но капкан захлопнулся, отрезая её от большого поля. Исход был очевиден. Невольно Бард рассмеялся, настолько удивлённым сейчас выглядел Трандуил.   
— Пожалуй, нам стоит ненадолго прерваться, — сказал эльф, шевельнув стиснутыми в его ладони пальцами и тем самым привлекая к ним внимание.

— Пожалуй, — отозвался Бард, но отпускать не спешил. — Считаем, что я предупреждён.

— И ты не отправишься в лес очертя голову? — Трандуил пристально вгляделся в его лицо.

— Зачем мне это? — Бард пожал плечами. Потом до него дошло. — Постой, всё это время... Ты ведь недаром просил приехать ко второй полной луне? Ты ждал, не побегу ли я к твоему Лесу?

Эльф кивнул, соглашаясь:

— Именно так. — И снова шевельнул пальцами.

По-хорошему, Барду следовало сейчас перевести всё происходящее в шутку, и перейти к более насущным делам, а именно — к обсуждению пунктов договора. Но то ли вино оказалось крепче, чем рассчитывал хозяин, то ли оно действительно опьяняло жаждущего, но разумные мысли напрочь покинули голову человека. Вместо этого он поднял голову, встречаясь глазами с эльфом. Выражение лица Трандуила было совершенно непередаваемым. Глаза мягко мерцали, рот приоткрылся, словно он намеревался что-то ответить, да так и не собрался с духом, а напряжённость позы не скрывали даже мягкие складки верхней мантии. Бард почувствовал, что под этим взглядом его бросило в жар, и, прежде чем эльф успел что-то сказать, он пробормотал: 

— Мне надо выйти на улицу, — и поспешно вскочил. Слишком поспешно, — понял он, столкнувшись с попытавшимся встать Трандуилом.

Эльфийское вино сыграло злую шутку не только с ним. "Не хочешь, не захмелеешь", — так сказал Трандуил. Но что если не хочется лишь на словах? У обоих был и повод, и желание, и оба получили свою возможность.

Они стояли вплотную друг к другу. Настолько, что делили на двоих одно дыхание. Бард застыл, не зная, чего хочет больше — уйти или остаться. И услышал явственный шепот эльфа: «Всё хорошо, мой мальчик, всё хорошо».  
— Мальчик? — Бард прищурился, — так вот кем ты меня считаешь? И всё это, — он повёл рукой, — ради вразумления ребёнка? — он качнулся вперёд и ухватил Трандуил за отвороты одежды. Тот лишь улыбнулся.

— Разве я сказал «ребенок»? — идеальная бровь поползла вверх.

— Ты сказал «мальчик». 

— Это не одно и то же. Что дальше?

Бард почувствовал, что земля куда-то уходит из-под ног. Дальше? Дальше… 

Дальше он потянул эльфа на себя, яростно целуя твёрдые губы. Эльф ответил. Их поцелуй при всём желании нельзя было сравнить с первым знакомством. Выяснилось, что эту стадию отношений они уже прошли, а то, что происходило сейчас, больше походило на поединок за главенство. Некоторое время Барду удавалось вести — не благодаря неожиданности, вряд ли его порыв был таким уж внезапным для Трандуила, скорее, эльф просто изучал его. Потом сильные руки обхватили его, прижимая к стройному телу, да так, что у него вышибло дыхание, а губы властно накрыли рот, не давая ни малейшей возможности отстраниться. Впрочем, Бард и не собирался, он целовал Трандуила, словно последний раз в жизни. 

Казалось, закончится поцелуй — и их оторвёт друг от друга, закрутит и унесёт в неведомые дали. И они цеплялись — за плечи, за руки, как утопающие, жадно глотая воздух с губ, сталкиваясь зубами так, что в голове звенело. Бард запустил руки в волосы эльфа, скидывая с его головы венец, жалобно брякнувший о столик с игрой. Трандуил в ответ только сильнее стиснул его плечи, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, словно кот, впускающий и выпускающий когти в добычу. 

— Срочное донесение! — снаружи раздался голос Тауриэль. — Ваше величество, это не может ждать!

Трандуил отстранился, взглядом указывая Барду на его кресло. Поняв намёк, тот опустился на прежнее место, а эльф, совершенно не по-королевски расчесав пальцами волосы, нахлобучил на голову венец и поспешно уселся в своё.  
— Можешь войти.

Полог отдернулся, и в проёме нарисовалась тонкая фигурка. Окинув взглядом шатёр, Тауриэль в несколько шагов приблизилась к сидящим за столиком мужчинам и склонилась в почтительном поклоне:

— Ваше величество, согласно вашему приказу мы отслеживали перемещение пауков. Следуя за небольшой стаей, мы обнаружили их скопление недалеко отсюда. Моего отряда недостаточно, но если бы я могла взять хотя бы несколько человек из ваших сопровождающих…

Трандуил кивнул.

— Ты возьмёшь всех. Выступаем за два часа до рассвета.

— Владыка? Не будет ли более безопасно…

— Думаешь, я не знал, что ты явишься за подмогой? — Трандуил сжал зубы. — Или считаешь, что мне здесь угрожала опасность, раз я привёл сюда несколько дюжин сопровождения? — Эльф был недоволен, и раздражение сквозило в каждом произнесённом слове и угадывалось в каждом жесте. Рано. Слишком рано. По его расчётам, с этим донесением она должна была явиться лишь завтра к полудню, когда людей здесь уже не было бы. Но… что сделано, то сделано.

— Нет, владыка. Да, владыка. — Тауриэль опустила глаза, не вполне понимая, чем именно вызвала гнев своего короля. — Позволите передать ваш приказ?

— Позволяю, — кивнул Трандуил и, смягчившись, добавил, — спасибо, Тауриэль. — Пожалуй, на будущее надо будет учитывать повысившуюся расторопность девушки.

Эльфийка исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. В шатре повисла неловкая тишина. Трандуил, кивнув в сторону выхода, пояснил:

— С момента битвы она очень ревностно берётся за выполнение любого задания.   
Бард кивнул.

— Это не худшее свойство. Значит, у нас есть ещё как минимум шесть часов на договор и сон.

— У нас? — идеальная бровь поползла вверх.

— Я иду с вами. — Бард сжал кулаки. — Ты же не думаешь, что я могу просто развернуться и уехать?

— Нет. Не идёшь, — глаза Трандуила похолодели, и в них блеснул собственнический огонёк. — Я уже говорил, в Лес тебе ходу нет.

— Полтора месяца тому ты говорил, что я слышу голос Леса. Ты ошибся. Сидел и ждал, что я, словно медведь-шатун, ринусь исследовать чащу, как только у меня появится такая возможность. Я не пошёл. — Он протянул руку, прикоснувшись к пальцам эльфа. — Что ещё я должен сделать, чтобы ты поверил в меня?

Трандуил смотрел на него, не отрывая глаз. Постепенно его взгляд смягчился, и он, придя к какому-то решению, крепче сжал ладонь Барда и качнул головой:

— Думаю, я получил ответы на свои вопросы и готов ответить на твои.

Эльф поднялся, человек последовал его примеру. 

— У меня всего один. Это, — Бард притянул Трандуила к себе и осторожно прикоснулся к его губам в нежном поцелуе, — значило «да»? 

Свой вопрос Бард прошептал, едва отрываясь от губ эльфа, словно боясь, что он вот-вот развеется в его руках лёгким туманом, но Трандуил, оставаясь вполне материальным, и не думал отстраняться, отвечая на его поцелуй так же нежно и вдумчиво.

— Это не значило «нет» — эльф на секунду прикрыл глаза. — Ты спешишь.

Поцелуй продолжался. Не похожий на первый, он был каким-то по-семейному уютным: меньше страсти, больше доверия, приправить интересом по вкусу.

— Человеческий век короток, — Бард умудрился пожать плечами, — нам есть куда спешить.

— Ты спешишь даже по человеческим меркам, — Трандуил отстранился, глаза его искрились смехом. — Но мне это нравится. Уже очень давно я не чувствовал себя настолько живым. — Он тепло улыбнулся. — Я рад, что встретил тебя на своём пути, Убийца дракона. И мы непременно встретимся ещё раз. Но в этот раз ты не должен следовать за мной. Обещаешь? — он снова приник к губам человека.

Бард осторожно скользнул руками вдоль спины эльфа, словно пытаясь запомнить её изгибы.

— Если завтра с тобой что-нибудь случится, — он слегка прикусил губу Трандуила, — я себе этого не прощу. — Он почувствовал, как губы эльфа изогнулись в улыбке:

— Со мной. Случится. В Лесу. — Трандуил перемежал слова нежными прикосновениями. — Пожалуй, это лучший анекдот из слышанных мною. — С видимым сожалением он разжал руки и отодвинулся от человека, — у нас есть ещё неоконченные дела.

Когда Бард наконец вышел из шатра Трандуила, было далеко за полночь. Дела государственные, стоило лишь им отдаться (пусть даже это государство было всего лишь городом), отнимали все силы. Немилосердно ломило виски и хотелось спать. Единственной вразумительной мыслью было доползти до собственного лагеря и уснуть. Но это как раз было наихудшим вариантом. Разыскав часового, Бард приказал разбудить его через час и только тогда с чистой совестью отправился в свою палатку. Он, не раздеваясь, упал на лежанку и мгновенно отключился.

Сон его был тревожным и совершенно необычным.

_Тёмное, но явно дневное небо, будто лежащее на чёрных, скрюченных, словно пальцы старой карги, деревьях; злые, отрывистые крики кружащих в нём стервятников; и холодный, пронизывающий насквозь ветер. И только далеко-далеко, почти у самого горизонта — маленький костерок, разгоняющий окружающую темноту длинными языками пламени. Бард пробирался сквозь лес, пытаясь дойти, и знал, что должен, просто обязан успеть, пока пламя не погасло. Он шёл, а костер всё не приближался. Далеко не сразу, но он понял, что на самом деле огонь гаснет едва ли не быстрее, чем он двигается вперёд. Собрав все силы, Бард побежал. Казалось, мир сопротивлялся каждому его движению, ноги, словно ватные, цеплялись одна за другую, воздух стал киселём и никак не желал расступаться перед ним, а каждый вдох давался огромной ценой – так, словно этот самый воздух приходилось откусывать. Но и попадая в лёгкие, воздух не желал там оставаться, и жёг, распирал грудь, стремясь вырваться наружу. Бард задыхался._

_И тут сбоку появилась тропинка – светлая, словно весенняя, трава, укрытая мелкими звёздчатыми цветами, выстилала её обочины, она манила свернуть на неё, обещая отдых. Но она уходила в сторону от его цели, и он только прибавил ходу, шаг за шагом вырывая у леса пройденный путь. Тропа появлялась ещё несколько раз, уходя то вправо, то влево, но никогда — по направлению к цели. А он всё шёл вперёд, зная, что там, у костра, его ждут, и что дойти — важнее всего на свете. И когда он почти дошёл, когда мохнатый подлесок расступился перед ним, пропуская на поляну, и он почти увидел того, кто ждал его у костра, его разбудили._

Глубоко вдохнув свежий ночной воздух, Бард поблагодарил часового, и, оставив распоряжение ждать его, достал свой лук и направился к лагерю Трандуила. Последний мог говорить что угодно, но он просто придёт туда и отправится с эльфами.

Вначале Бард подумал, что зрение его обманывает, но нет — эльфийского лагеря на месте не было. Трандуил не стал дожидаться им же назначенного часа и просто ушёл. В сердцах мужчина бросил лук на землю, но тут же, спохватившись, поднял его и осмотрел — только повредить оружие ему и не хватало. «Думаешь, такой умный, да? — Бард почувствовал, как в груди начинает закипать злость, — думаешь, можешь просто взять и уйти?» Он оглянулся: полностью скрыть свои следы даже эльфам не удастся, но в лесу гораздо темнее, чем здесь, а догонять по светлому времени бессмысленно, скорее всего, эльфы рассчитали время так, чтобы ударить по паукам на рассвете. Плюнув, он двинулся к лесу, надеясь, что ему всё-таки повезёт.

 

* Подумай дважды, а потом ничего не обещай. (перефр. Уинстон Черчилль: «Дипломат — это человек, который дважды подумает, прежде чем ничего не сказать»)

** Средневековая настольная игра. Правила здесь: http://www.pravilaigr.ru/lisa_i_gusi.php


	4. Правило четвёртое: Заставляй других идти твоим путём

Зима, коснувшись Зеленолесья, обратила его в настоящую сказку: высокие сугробы лежали у корней деревьев, окутывая их мягким покрывалом, пушистые шапки снега укрывали ветви, диковинными воздушными корнями свешивались превратившиеся в сталагнаты сосульки. Всё это великолепие светилось в лучах луны, многократно отражая их и превращая ночь в белые сумерки. Одним словом, не было никаких предпосылок к тому, что почувствовал Бард, ступая под кроны деревьев. На миг окружающий лес стал похож на тот — из сна: тёмный, с кривопалыми руками, тянущимися к скрытому тучами небу, и затаившейся у корней чернотой. Но наваждение быстро развеялось. Лес был белым и серебряным, а единственными тёмными местами в нём были тени да ветви деревьев, только подчёркивающие окружающее сияние. Трава и кустарники, не заметённые сугробами, обледенели и возвышались над снежным покрывалом диковинными скульптурами. Ночной мрак, попадая сюда, развеивался, окутывая деревья призрачным саваном и скрадывая их очертания, но это, пожалуй, было всё, на что он был способен. 

Говорят, эльфы не проваливаются в снег, но видеть это Барду как-то не доводилось. А сейчас получилось проверить: единственным вразумительным следом был след оленя Трандуила. Если бы Бард не знал, кто здесь был и куда направился, он бы решил, что здесь всего лишь пробежал одинокий зверь. След был чётким, словно оставленным нарочно, но при этом Бард чувствовал, что не нуждается в нём вовсе, а где-то на задворках сознания билась мысль, что, если он только захочет, ему даже не надо будет смотреть под ноги — дорога сама выведет его. Куда надо.

Иногда ему казалось, что он погрузился в какую-то необычную дрёму: «укроем-укроем-укроем» — шептали деревья, «умрут-умрут-умрут» — голосил ветер, «спрячем-спрячем-спрячем» — обещали травы. И он шёл по ясно видимым ориентирам, зная, что расстояние пока позволяет не скрываться. И только когда небо окрасилось в первые утренние тона, Бард понял — пора. Он не видел, но чувствовал, что эльфы находятся где-то близко. Попадаться им на глаза не входило в его планы. Почему-то казалось — Трандуил не простит подобного пренебрежения его желаниями. Но, с другой стороны, кто дал эльфийскому владыке право решать, идти куда-то Барду или нет? Лес не позвал его в городе, не слышал он его зова и сейчас. Его никуда не тянуло, он точно знал, в какую сторону направляться, чтобы выйти, и был абсолютно уверен, что не заплутает, даже если ему придётся возвращаться, не пользуясь оставленными следами. 

Сверившись с направлением цепочки оленьих следов, человек решил, что наилучшим выходом сейчас будет подняться на деревья. Да, он не эльф, чтобы проворачивать подобные акробатические трюки, но идти по снегу, в котором он, в отличие от преследуемых, оставлял вполне чёткие отпечатки, дальше было рискованно. Он огляделся — рядом росло дерево, словно предназначенное для удобного и безопасного подъёма. Широкие ветви начинались практически у самой земли, а на высоте переплетались с кронами соседей, образуя удобный путь в нужном ему направлении. Путешествие по верху оказалось не сложнее прогулки по земле, к тому же утро всё больше вступало в свои права, обеспечивая ему отличный обзор. Несколько раз Барду приходилось немного отклоняться от выбранного пути, всё-таки было бы смешно, если бы ветви выстроились в ровную тропу. Невдалеке послышались звуки битвы. Бард достал из колчана стрелу и осторожно двинулся вперёд.

На первый взгляд, помощи эльфам не требовалось. Несмотря на численное преимущество, пауки были заперты в глубоком овраге, выход из которого надёжно перекрыли копейщики. Так и не спешившийся Трандуил находился рядом с ними. Эльф-вестовой пристроился рядом с коленом владыки, ожидая приказов. Остальные методично отстреливали мечущихся тварей, то сбивающихся в единую атакующую волну, то рассыпающихся на местности ради попытки выбраться из окружения поодиночке. Пока что как первые, так и вторые попытки были безуспешны, но из глубины оврага прибывали всё новые и новые пауки, грозя смести если не умением, то количеством: рано или поздно трупы уже погибших дадут остальным возможность выбраться на поверхность большим числом. 

После одной особенно «удачной» волны гора трупов у выхода из оврага выросла настолько, что почти сравнялась с уровнем земли. Копейщики двинулись вперёд, пытаясь отбросить врага с новых позиций. Пока основные силы были сосредоточены на том, чтобы оттеснить пауков от выхода, на дальнем склоне дюжине тварей таки удалось подняться на поверхность. Внезапно перед ними появилась Тауриэль, и отчаявшиеся и оттого ещё более опасные чудовища сосредоточили свои силы на единственном видимом противнике. Бард не стал задаваться вопросом, с чего вдруг она решила выбрать настолько экзотический способ самоубийства, а просто вскинул лук, прикрывая воительницу. Выстрел, ещё один — и двумя пауками стало меньше. Не обращая внимания на жужжащие стрелы, Тауриэль рубила лапы, вспарывала животы и отсекала головы с угрожающе распахнутыми жвалами, не давая тварям возможности уйти. Потом Бард понял, что стреляет кто-то ещё. То и дело какой-нибудь особо удачливый паук, сумевший подобраться к эльфийке, падал, сражённый метким выстрелом. Уже догадываясь, кого именно он увидит, Бард обернулся, найдя глазами их источник: Трандуил аккуратно и методично, словно бил по мишеням, всаживал в них стрелу за стрелой. Почувствовав его взгляд, эльф вскинул голову, пристально вглядываясь в переплетение ветвей, но, так ничего и не увидев, вернулся к прерванному занятию. Бард затаился, понимая, что пошевелись он — и его непременно заметят. С одной стороны, он чувствовал облегчение: по крайней мере, сейчас «его» эльфу ничего не угрожало, с другой — почему-то ощущал себя весьма и весьма неуютно, так, будто, придя сюда, сделал нечто недозволенное. Добив последнего из вырвавшихся из окружения пауков, Тауриэль кивнула в его сторону и бросилась обратно к оврагу.

Как выяснилось, этот прорыв был единственным, и Барду только и оставалось, что наблюдать за дальнейшим избиением гигантских тварей. Вскоре всё было кончено, и вестовой протрубил общий сбор. Когда эльфы отправились собирать стрелы, Бард понял, что пора возвращаться к своим людям. Не ровен час, Тауриэль подойдёт узнать, кто же из спутников оказал ей столь своевременную поддержку. Может, приход сюда был не самым умным поступком в его жизни, но бездействие всегда было выше его сил, и поэтому он ни о чём не жалел.

***

Дойдя до места, где она сражалась с пауками, Тауриэль внимательно огляделась: ей хотелось поблагодарить лучника, спасшего её жизнь, а значит, надо было найти стрелы и по ним вычислить хозяина. «Так, вот эти явно принадлежат Трандуилу, — эльфийка выдернула из паука белую ясеневую стрелу с серебряным оперением. — Но он начал стрелять позже, а вот эта… интересно». Стрела была незнакомой. Точнее, она была не эльфийской, и наверняка принадлежала одному конкретному человеку. Вопрос был только в том, почему он тайно последовал за эльфами в их владения — и как дозорные могли его не заметить? Быстро найдя вторую, эльфийка поспешно закинула стрелы к себе в колчан — благо, их расцветка была похожа на расцветку её собственных. Почему-то ей показалось очень важным скрыть от остальных его присутствие.

Через несколько недель будет следующий караван в Дейл, и там она обязательно узнает у Барда, зачем ему понадобилось пробираться в Зеленолесье без ведома Трандуила. Но выбраться в Дейл ни через две недели, ни через четыре у неё не получилось. Вплоть до самого весеннего равноденствия. Круговерть поручений поглотила её настолько, что, даже будучи в городе, она освободилась лишь незадолго до полуночи, а отправляться назад надо было с самым рассветом. Понимая, что если не сможет поговорить с Бардом сейчас, в ближайшее время случай может и не представиться, она решила попросту пробраться в его дом. «В конце концов, — подумалось ей, — Барду к подобным гостям не привыкать». 

Как назло, дом Барда стоял немного на отшибе от остальных. Не дворец, но по меркам только-только отстраивающегося города — большой и просторный. Даже стража присутствовала. Патруль из двоих несчастных часовых эльфийка обошла с лёгкостью, практически взбежав по стене на плоскую крышу. Прислонившись спиной к каминной трубе, Тауриэль хихикнула: пока что страже было больше проку от Барда, чем ему от них.

Лезть в окно не хотелось: мало ли к кому в спальню можно угодить, а люк она заметила не сразу. К тому времени, как она его обнаружила, эльфийка поняла, что сегодня ей повезло: крышка откинулась, и наверх поднялся король Дейла собственной персоной. Остановившись у небольшого парапета, он задумчиво смотрел куда-то в сторону Зеленолесья.

Тауриэль уже собиралась показаться, но, немного подумав, решила подождать — вряд ли он вышел в надежде на встречу с нею. Скорее всего, человек хотел немного побыть один, и её появление его не обрадует. Разумнее было дождаться, когда он решит уходить, и тогда уже появляться со своими вопросами. Поэтому она устроилась поудобнее, от нечего делать изучая его лицо. Бард был симпатичным. По меркам людей — возможно, даже красивым. А ещё он был невероятно уставшим. Даже в свете звёзд было видно, что под его глазами залегли глубокие тени, а лицо побледнело и осунулось.

***

Возглавляя отстраивающийся заново город, Бард не думал, что будет скучать по ночёвкам под открытым небом, по реке, по холодному ночному воздуху, постоянно норовящему пробраться под одежду, и уж совершенно точно не догадывался, что ему будет катастрофически не хватать времени на собственных детей. Сегодня он, в который уже раз, вернулся затемно, застав только Сигрид, да и та лишь устало пожелала спокойной ночи и, указав на накрытый стол, ушла спать. Пообещав себе завтра обязательно найти время на семью, мужчина наскоро перекусил и выбрался на крышу дома: почему-то ему казалось, что спать в эту ночь грешно.

Бард смотрел на звёзды. Вечные, далёкие и холодные, словно глаза одного лесного владыки, — скольких подобных ему они уже видели и скольких ещё увидят? Прошло больше месяца с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, и умом Бард понимал, что никаких подобающих причин для встречи попросту нет. Всё, что можно было обсудить, было обговорено ещё тогда, а разные мелочи утрясались при помощи переписки.

_«Досточтимый Владыка, мы получили припасы, как и было договорено. Смею надеяться, что отправленные в уплату украшения пришлись Вам по нраву. Граждане Дейла искренне благодарны за оказанную им помощь»_

_«Мой друг, лучше бы им быть благодарными именно Вам. Кстати, мои ювелиры осмотрели украшения. Боюсь, их цена несколько выше, чем предположили ваши оценщики, посему прилагаю к письму подробный перечень того, что мы можем поставить для покрытия разницы. Также, в знак моей признательности, прошу принять этот скромный дар»_

Бард провёл кончиками пальцев по холодному камню перстня, отмечая острый скол на одной из граней. Если не знать предыстории, то «увечный» самоцвет мог показаться чем угодно, только не благодарностью, но в этом-то и была вся прелесть. Перстни, подобные этому, он видел на пальцах Трандуила, и всё никак не мог взять в толк, зачем носить столь неудобные вещи. Теперь вот сам… носит. Ещё и любуется. Символичность подарка грела душу, заставляя вспоминать краткие мгновения единения. Было ли всё происходящее серьёзным для эльфа? Барду хотелось верить, что да, потому что для него всё было очень и очень серьёзно. 

О них не сложат балладу, им даже не удастся бывать вместе чаще, чем позволят королевские обязанности, но в том, что ему хотелось продолжения, человек не сомневался. Смешно — именно сейчас, когда любая мать готова выдать за него свою дочь, а те и сами не против, несмотря на то, что являются скорее ровесницами его Сигрид, ему понадобился мужчина — владыка сопредельного государства. Бард невесело хмыкнул: пожалуй, в его личной жизни просто не будет от слова «никогда». С другой стороны, выбирая между Трандуилом и «просто», в своём ответе он не сомневался.

_Лес просыпался. Этого ещё не было видно ни по покровам снега, ни по кронам деревьев, ни даже по животным. Но лёд на реках стал тоньше, вода под ним бежала быстрее, а воздух приобрёл ту особую прозрачность, которая наступает исключительно с приходом тепла._

_Лес становился сильнее._

_Лес вспоминал._

_Каждого, кто когда-либо принадлежал ему. Каждого, кто принадлежит. Каждого, кто будет вскоре принадлежать._

_Лес помнил свои зимние сны, помнил приходившего к нему человека, того, кто, воспользовавшись его летаргией, сумел пройти скрытыми тропами и уйти невредимым. Того, кто узнал его тайну, но почему-то не придал ей должного значения. За тысячелетия Лес изучил и смертных и бессмертных, и он знал, что ему есть что предложить любому, будь то оборотень, гном или обычная мышь. Но этот человек был особенным. Он не ждал чудес и, соответственно, не замечал их и не был за них благодарен. Он готов был нести ответ за свои промахи, но и победы считал только своими. Само время знакомства было для Леса крайне неудачным — он не мог дать человеку то, что он и так уже взял. Но Лес мог ждать. В ближайшее время он собирался предложить человеку чудо, на которое не сможет закрыть глаза даже этот упрямец._

Бард невольно возвращался взглядом к одной и той же точке. В том направлении лежало Зеленолесье, и он точно знал, что этот участок неба должен быть тёмным. Но вот уже несколько минут, как там то и дело что-то сверкало. Если это была зарница, то она была неправильной, потому что явно двигалась в направлении города, а, как известно, с приближением грозы появились бы гром и молния. А чем бы это ни было, оно приближалось очень быстро, явно перемещаясь по воздуху.

***

Тауриэль заметила, что Бард застыл, всматриваясь в одну точку, но как она ни смотрела, она не увидела ничего, что стоило бы такого внимания. А мужчина явно за чем-то наблюдал. Он подался вперёд, глаза его расширились, рот приоткрылся, словно он вот-вот был готов позвать на помощь, но, так и не позвав, застыл, глядя на что-то, что приближалось к нему. Что-то, чего Тауриэль не видела.

Вдруг Бард отступил на шаг, будто давая кому-то место, взгляд его стал удивлённо-восторженным, и он явно прошептал приветствие, потом он перевёл взгляд в сторону, согласно кивнул, сделал несколько шагов, подпрыгнул, словно вскакивал на лошадь, и исчез.

Тауриэль протёрла глаза — ничего не изменилось. Крыша была пуста — город Дейл лишился своего правителя. «Насовсем ли?» — мелькнула у неё мысль. Бежать и звать людей было поздно, да и не совсем удобно: только дурак не спросил бы себя (и её), чем же она занималась на этой крыше, но, возможно, если она останется здесь, то к утру получит какие-то сведения? Эльфийка уселась, опершись спиной о трубу, и приготовилась ждать. После увиденного ей то и дело казалось, что рядом кто-то находится: то как-то подозрительно шевелилась тень, то слишком свежий даже для весны ветер ерошил её волосы, то звуки ночного города прерывались чьим-то шёпотом. Слов было не разобрать, но ей всё время казалось, что предназначены они именно ей. Незаметно для себя Тауриэль задремала. Сон был привычным — за последние месяцы он снился ей бессчетное количество раз, но она была готова видеть его хоть всю оставшуюся жизнь. Снились ей лесная поляна, тёмный, мрачный день и угли догорающего костра. Сидя перед ним, она знала, что находится в сердце Зеленолесья, но, несмотря на то, что отлично знала лес, ни за что не отыскала бы это место днём.   
_Каждый раз — как в первый, каждый — словно в последний. За спиной легко хрустнули ветки, и на плечо её привычно легла тёплая ладонь. Пальцы другой осторожно прикоснулись к её волосам, доставая запутавшийся в них листик._

_— Я скучал, — Кили осторожно уселся рядом, — но я знал, что ты найдёшь меня._

_— О чём ты? — Тауриэль насторожилась. Продолжение сна было непривычным. Обычно гном рассказывал о своём детстве, говорил, что скучает без неё, и изредка спрашивал, когда же она найдёт время заглянуть к нему. Просыпаясь, она давала себе обещание посетить Эребор и могилу, но так и не смогла собраться с силами. Когда-то давно она слышала, что после того, как придёшь на могилу, ушедший перестаёт сниться, а она не могла лишиться этих встреч. Пускай это было эгоистично, пускай это было проявлением слабости, но каждый раз, открывая заплаканные глаза, она думала: «ещё раз, ещё один только раз, и я приду к тебе». Но в этом сне всё было иначе._

_— Я так рад, — шептал Кили, покрывая её щёки поцелуями, — если бы ты знала, как долго я ждал этого дня…_  
Тауриэль молча обнимала его, прижимаясь изо всех сил. Если бы она могла просто уснуть и не просыпаться, она бы навсегда осталась с ним в этом месте. Но у неё не было шансов, потому что, даже если она позволит себе умереть, дух её отправится в Валинор. От осознания этой простой истины ей становилось только больнее. У всех, даже у Трандуила и Барда, была надежда соединиться с любимыми в посмертии, а у неё не было и этого. Ей принадлежали только сны, и она упивалась ими, ждала и жила только ради них.  
Внезапно Кили крепко стиснул её предплечья и развернул к себе: 

_— Слушай и запоминай. Когда проснёшься, смотри во все глаза, смотри, как никогда в жизни, и да помогут нам боги. Ты поняла меня?_

_Эльфийка растерянно кивнула и прикоснулась рукой к щеке любимого. В ответ он разжал руку и положил свою ладонь поверх её, сплетая её пальцы со своими._

_— Просыпайся! И смотри!_

Тауриэль вздрогнула и открыла глаза: она всё так же находилась на крыше дома Барда, а на дворе, если верить звёздам, была ещё глубокая ночь. Значит, с тех пор, как она задремала, прошло не так уж и много времени. Со стороны парапета послышались звуки шагов и приглушённые голоса. Эльфийка осторожно выглянула, готовясь исполнить обещание.

***

Бард увидел, как разошлась, словно раздёрнутый полог, тьма, и непонятные проблески в мгновение ока превратились в разношёрстную кавалькаду, несущуюся к нему во весь опор. Одновременно с их появлением воздух наполнили звуки приближающейся охоты: трубили рожки, лаяли собаки, всадники улюлюкали, явно преследуя какую-то видимую лишь им одним дичь. Они одновременно были и почти рядом, и приближались из невообразимой дали, теряя свой хвост где-то за звёздами. Разномастные, совершенно непохожие друг на друга эльфы, люди, гномы и бог весть какие ещё существа ехали верхом на не менее разнообразных животных. Кого только тут не было: вепри, козлы, медведи, волки, какие-то гигантские кошки… Все они — всадники и пешие — в набедренных повязках, металлических и кожаных доспехах или пятнистой мешковатой одежде, вооружённые копьями, духовыми трубками, луками, мечами и неизвестным Барду оружием из дерева и металла — неслись единой слитной волной, грозя снести, поглотить, уничтожить… Но глаза Барда неизменно возвращались к голове кавалькады: впереди всех, в сопровождении стаи громадных чёрных псов, нёсся высокий всадник на чёрном олене. Одежда его, спорящая цветом с самой ночью, развевалась за спиною диковинными крыльями. Глаза животных горели красно-оранжевым пламенем, и казалось, дай им хозяин волю, и они растерзают всё, что встретится на их пути. Лик всадника был прекрасен и ужасен одновременно: правая, неподвластная времени, вечно юная половина, и опаленная левая, словно сама смерть оставила на ней свой отпечаток, не оставляли сомнения — впереди всех ехал скинувший морок Трандуил собственной персоной. Бард не стал задаваться вопросом, каким именно образом эльф перемещается по воздуху и почему никто больше в городе не слышит трубящих вовсю рогов, рёва животных и бряцанья оружия; он просто подался вперёд, встречаясь глазами с Трандуилом.

Без малейших усилий эльф осадил гарцующее животное, с удивлением глядя на Барда.

— Здравствуй, — улыбнулся человек, — а я только что о тебе думал…

Трандуил кивнул ему, нервно облизнул губы и проговорил: 

— Убийца дракона, я не знал, что иду за тобой, — он поднял руку, и кто-то из свиты подвёл к нему высокого тонконогого гнедого жеребца. — Но и обратного пути у меня нет.

Бард радостно кивнул и вскочил в седло, — сегодня ли, завтра ли, ночь позвала его в лице Трандуила, и он не мог не принять предложение. Конь под ним ударил копытами, и через несколько мгновений город, впрочем, как и Одинокая гора, пропали из его поля зрения. Бок о бок они неслись сквозь ночную тьму, распугивая брызгающие из-под копыт звёзды и ловя свои отражения в блестящих зеркалах вод. Трандуил молчал. Он сосредоточенно смотрел вперёд, едва шевеля губами, время от времени подавая знаки следовавшей за ними охоте. 

Бард оглянулся: цепь всадников, казалось, ещё больше растянулась, хотя это было лишь ощущением: никаких постоянных визуальных ориентиров у него не было. Под ногами простиралась равнина, кое-где укрытая возделанными полями. Если приглядеться, были видны приземистые домики, от некоторых из них — очень редко — к кавалькаде тянулись тоненькие призрачные тропки, по которым к ним поднимались дети, взрослые и животные. 

Он взглянул вперёд и задохнулся: на них надвигалась громада из светящихся в ночи огней. Некоторые были статичны, некоторые двигались. Красные, жёлтые, зелёные, белые — они заполняли окружающий мир, превращая день в ночь. Следуя за Трандуилом, они нырнули в ущелье со стенами из стекла и металла, и, только достигнув его дна, Бард понял, что они движутся сквозь рукотворное чудо — гигантский человеческий город, великолепием своим превосходящий и гномские творения, и эльфийские дворцы. По дну ущелья, образованного громадными зданиями, сновали диковинные повозки, в которых не было видно впряженных животных, и гуляли люди. «Только люди, — понял Бард, — это всецело человеческое поселение». 

— Где мы? — прокричал он Трандуилу. Но тот лишь покачал головой и пригнулся ниже, заставляя своё животное нестись ещё быстрее.

Если бы Бард судил лишь по ветру, бьющему в лицо, он бы сказал, что они едут умеренной рысью, но каждый шаг волшебных скакунов перемещал их на невообразимые расстояния. Зрение, независимо от движения, выхватывало картины окружающего мира, позволяя рассмотреть его в подробностях, но не способно было охватить всю перспективу, смазываясь на периферии в радужные извивающиеся ленты. Проскочив сквозь город, они оказались над ровной снежной пустыней, на которой, куда ни кинь взгляд, даже тень отбросить было нечему. Внезапно земля поднялась вертикально, и они, не сбавляя хода, нырнули в неё, появившись где-то над лесами, состоящими из огромных папоротников. Меж деревьями бродили гиганты, покачивающие маленькими головами на тонких шеях, от их поступи сотрясалась земля, и даже сам воздух, казалось, пытался уступить им дорогу. Завывая и улюлюкая, кавалькада промчалась над этим лесом, чтобы вновь вынырнуть в ночи, но уже над холодной, дикой землёй. Тёмное, негостеприимное море плескалось во фьордах, обгрызая скалы, а на берегах ютились небольшие деревеньки, от которых точно так же, как и от равнинных, вились тропки. По которым к ним спешили…

— Души, — послышался рядом голос Трандуила. — Все, кто умер за прошедший год, вольны отправиться с нами и в дальнейшем служить Лесу.

— Ты… собираешь их? — Бард обернулся, вглядываясь в лицо эльфа. Тот согласно кивнул:

— Прийти может любой, но выбор ему даётся лишь однажды, и уйти обратно он не сможет, пока Лес не отпустит его. 

— А… — Бард вдруг похолодел, — меня ты тоже забрал?

— Нет. — Трандуил неожиданно зло сощурился и крепко стиснул на удилах побелевшие от напряжения пальцы. — Он… приглашает тебя. Но это… всего лишь прогулка, и я не позволю…

— Тихо, — Бард рассмеялся, — говоришь так, словно ревнуешь меня к нему, — и осёкся, глядя на потерявшее все краски лицо эльфа, а потом тихо закончил, — я не говорил Лесу «да», но и ты не говорил мне…  
Эльф натянул поводья, едва не заставив оленя сесть на задние ноги, и, соскочив, ухватил одной рукой повод Бардова жеребца, практически пригнув его к призрачной дороге. Второй он просто выдернул мужчину из седла и, прижав к себе, впился в губы злым, ранящим поцелуем. Бард ответил, прокусив Трандуилу губу, но вырваться не пытался. Он слишком долго ждал этого, чтобы сейчас отступить. 

— Мой, — эльф крепче обхватил его руками и слизнул собственную кровь с губ Барда. — И это значит «да».  
Тот пьяно улыбнулся.

— Твой.

— Вот и не забывай об этом. — Трандуил вдруг рассмеялся. — Ты невероятное существо, Убийца дракона. Подумать только, теперь нам надо сообразить, как вернуть тебя в седло. — Он обернулся, пытаясь подозвать коня. Наглая скотина, успевшая отойти на десяток шагов, только косила глазом да всхрапывала, но приближаться не спешила.

— А что не так? — Бард сделал попытку освободиться и встать на дорогу. Трандуил позволил ему это, предварительно покрепче ухватив за кисть. Вдоволь налюбовавшись на висящего на одной руке человека, потянул его вверх и сообщил:

— Потому что ты пока не принадлежишь Лесу, а значит, не можешь стоять на дороге и без коня попросту упадёшь вниз.

— Ты… это… специально сделал? — поинтересовался Бард, отдышавшись.

— Ага, — легко согласился Трандуил, — возможно, мне нравится носить тебя на руках. — И, подхватив Барда словно девушку — под спину и колени — направился к его коню. Благо, тот хотя бы не пытался удрать.   
Оказавшись на спине скакуна, человек ухмыльнулся:

— Доволен?

— Чем? — взор эльфа был чист и безмятежен, словно воды лесного озера.

— Тем, что я на дороге не устоял. — Бард тронул жеребца коленями, посылая его с места в галоп и не заботясь, как охота во главе с королём будет догонять его.

Когда под ними появился Дейл, Бард удивился: стояла глухая ночь, а если судить по ощущениям, они должны были вернуться где-то к полудню.

— Мы недолго отсутствовали по здешнему времени, — безмятежный голос Трандуила рассеял его сомнения. — Никто не заметил твоего отсутствия.

Бард непроизвольно оглянулся. Охота поотстала и, в отличие от них, явно направлялась не в сторону города. Проследив за его взглядом, Трандуил ответил:

— Для них на сегодня всё закончилось, но я могу задержаться до рассвета. Если ты этого хочешь.

«Хочу ли я? — Бард почти засмеялся, — о чём вообще вопрос?» Он спрыгнул с коня на крышу собственного дома и тут же развернулся к тому месту, где остановился скакун Трандуила, галантно протягивая руку. Пустота крепко стиснула его пальцы, и вот уже рядом стоял Трандуил собственной персоной.

— Не надо было этого делать, — он отпустил руку Барда. — Теперь меня могут увидеть.

— Кто? — искренне удивился Бард. — Все спят. — Он демонстративно перегнулся через парапет. — Вон, даже дозорные прикорнули.

Эльф в ответ на это только пренебрежительно фыркнул и безошибочно направился к люку. Бард, ещё раз оглянувшись, последовал за ним.

***

Тауриэль смотрела. Как никогда в жизни. Смотрела, как из пустоты спрыгнул Бард, как протянул руку и как, опираясь на неё, на крышу ступил её король. Или… не её? Тот, кто стоял рядом с Бардом, не мог быть её королём — только порождением ночи. Точно в насмешку над повелителем, лицо пришельца было обезображено жуткими шрамами, а один глаз и вовсе был незрячим, но Бард вглядывался в это лицо, словно в жизни не видел ничего прекраснее.

— …меня могут увидеть, — сказал кошмар голосом её владыки. Тауриэль вздрогнула, будто очнулась ото сна. Кили приказал ей смотреть. На что — смотреть? Она и так уже увидела больше, чем могла вынести. Король. Её король что-то говорил Барду, нервно поправляя ворот, и Тауриэль невольно зацепилась взглядом за руку, выскользнувшую из просторного рукава верхней мантии. Сквозь расстёгнутую манжету было видно, что кисть расцвечена необычными полосами, уходящими под тонкую ткань. Взгляд эльфийки невольно прикипел к этим полосам — никогда раньше она не видела на теле короля этих отметин, в них было что-то противоестественное, чуждое эльфам, до острой боли чуждое.

Проводив взглядом мужчин, Тауриэль застыла, обхватив себя руками. Видит Эру, она старалась. Но видела ли она то, что должна была? Или же ночной гость отвёл её взгляд?

На крыше раздались новые шаги. «Нет, ну прямо проходной двор какой-то», — невесело улыбнулась Тауриэль и осторожно выглянула из своего укрытия. На этот раз она не осталась незамеченной: посреди крыши стоял и неуверенно улыбался ей Кили.

***

Трандуил с любопытством осматривал комнату, в которую привёл его Бард. Небольшая, но вполне уютная, под стать «его» человеку, она так и манила невысокими креслами или даже шкурой, лежащей у растопленного камина. Опыт говорил эльфу, что даже дружить с людьми как минимум бессмысленно, а как максимум — больно, но чего стоит жизнь, даже вечная, если её не с кем разделить? Пусть даже и на короткий срок? Он обернулся к закрывавшему на засов двери Барду:

— У тебя хороший дом. Чем-то похож на тебя. 

— Такой же старый и полуразрушенный? — Бард криво ухмыльнулся.

— Не смей так говорить. — Трандуил шагнул к нему, обхватывая за плечи. — Ты проживёшь ещё очень много счастливых лет. И уж наверняка ты не старый, даже по вашим меркам.

— Наверное, — Бард поёжился. Сейчас, как никогда прежде, он ощущал всю пропасть, пролегающую между ними.   
Вместо ответа эльф привлёк его к себе, мягко целуя.

— Мы идём в спальню? — поинтересовался он у Барда.

— Боюсь, там не совсем уютно, — хмыкнул тот. — Я, знаешь ли, так и не успел обустроиться. 

— Значит, к камину, — кивнул Трандуил. — Мне подходит. 

— Тогда я принесу ещё одеяла, — Бард вывернулся из его объятий и исчез за второй дверью. Проводя его взглядом, эльф наткнулся на собственное отражение и вздрогнул: он совершенно забыл о том, как выглядит. Моргнув, он сосредоточился, возвращая себе нормальное обличье, за чем и застал его вернувшийся Бард. Покачав головой, человек скинул одеяла и подушки на шкуру и приблизился к эльфу.

— Позволь поинтересоваться, что ты делаешь? — он осторожно положил Трандуилу руки на плечи, разминая враз закаменевшие мышцы.

— Ты отлично знаешь, — эльф вскинул подбородок, не отрывая взгляда от собственного отражения, демонстрирующего теперь идеальные черты.

— Нет, я не знаю, поясни мне, — Бард потянулся к застёжкам мантии. — Я совершенно точно не знаю.   
С тихим шорохом шёлк упал на пол. Под ним, против ожиданий Барда, оказалась лишь полупрозрачная сорочка, заправленная в тонкие кожаные штаны. Но так было даже проще. Загасив пальцами фитили горящих свечей, Бард занялся завязками. Когда с ними было покончено, эльф поднял руки, помогая стянуть тонкую ткань, но так и остался стоять, глядя в зеркало. Отблески камина освещали правую сторону его лица, оставляя в тени всё то, что он всегда страшился увидеть.

— Но я думаю, — продолжил Бард, заставив Трандуила обернуться и взглянуть себе в глаза, — что будет так, как ты хочешь. Просто знай, ты нужен мне любым, таким, каким захочешь и каким сможешь быть. 

Трандуил кивнул, в свою очередь избавляя человека от одежды.

Бард не стал говорить глупостей о том, что «он никогда не», это было и так понятно. Вместо этого он позволил эльфу увлечь себя к камину. Если не задумываться, то всё просто: руки скользили по нежной разгоряченной коже, губы играли с губами, а ноги сами шли куда следовало. Заминка возникла только на стадии обуви, которую эльф, как ни старался, так и не смог снять эстетично. Собственно, сам он её вообще не мог снять, потому что высокие верховые сапоги, доходящие до середины бедра, не были для этого предназначены. В какой-то момент Трандуил, пытавшийся с невозмутимым видом вытянуть ногу из сапога, на носок которого он наступил другой ногой, пошатнулся и почти повис на Барде с настолько комичным выражением на лице, что тот, не выдержав, рассмеялся.

— Позволь, я помогу тебе. — Бард опустился на одно колено, и, осторожно стянув голенище до колена, надёжно фиксируя несчастную обувь за пятку и носок. Когда Трандуил, милостиво кивнув, потянул ногу — перехватил сапог повыше. Тонко выделанная кожа легко соскользнула с ноги эльфа. Со вторым получилось ещё проще. Бард поднялся, отбросив обувь в сторону. — Это было весьма любезно, — Трандуил улыбнулся, притягивая его к себе.

Почему-то именно сейчас Бард обрадовался, что потушил свечи. Света от камина было вполне достаточно, но мягкий полумрак комнаты действительно успокаивающе окутывал, обещая если не скрыть, то смягчить всё происходящее. 

Они не рассматривали друг друга, им хватало рук. Жадные до новых открытий ладони слепо шарили по телам, оставляя на них горящие отметины; дыхание опаляло кожу; а глаза, казалось, не закрывались ни на миг, не в силах разорвать возникшую связь. Не разрывая контакта, они упали на одеяла. Бард оказался сверху, тяжело вжимая в них эльфа:

— Мы действительно это делаем?

Трандуил улыбнулся:

— У тебя остались сомнения?

И Бард понял — нет, никаких сомнений. Только острое, ничем не сдерживаемое желание. Он склонился, проводя губами по скуле, потом опустился к тонкой шее, аккуратно прикусывая выплясывающую бешеный галоп жилку. Биение пульса другого пьянило не хуже дорогого вина, а ответные движения начисто сносили крышу. Плавное покачивание двух тел не обещало скорой разрядки, но дарило столь необходимое им умиротворение — словно весь мир замер, заперев их под хрустальным колпаком тишины. Трандуил шевельнул плечом, вынуждая Барда поднять голову.

— Что? — человек пристально вглядывался в лицо эльфа, и в его глазах Трандуил увидел затаённый вопрос: «Что-то не так?» Вместо ответа он обхватил лицо человека руками, увлекая его в нежный, почти целомудренный поцелуй. Казалось бы, что целомудренного может быть в поцелуе двух обнаженных мужчин, делящих одно ложе? Но губы говорили другое — нежные, ласковые прикосновения, которые могли длиться вечность. Бард почувствовал, как Трандуил плотнее обхватил его рукой, прижимая, а в следующую минуту эльф перевернулся, уютно подминая его под себя. 

Тяжесть тела сверху оказалась неожиданно приятной. Волосы Трандуила упали, отгораживая их от мира колышущейся завесой. Пальцы эльфа очертили контур его лица, прикоснулись к шее и, наконец, замерли где-то над сердцем человека.

— Ты прекрасен, — Трандуил улыбнулся.

Бард молчал, пытаясь сохранить в памяти каждый миг всего происходящего. Никогда прежде он не видел эльфа… таким — словно и не висели над ним тысячелетия прожитой жизни, словно само время, до сих пор отстранённо смотревшее его глазами, отступило, оставив их наедине. Лихорадочный румянец окрасил бледные щёки; губы, уже много раз за эту ночь искусанные и обласканные, припухли, обещая новые и новые поцелуи; а глаза сверкали, отражая разбрасывающееся бликами пламя, придавая эльфу несколько демонический облик. С некоторым опозданием мозг его обработал услышанное, и он поднял руку, пробежав пальцами по коже за ухом и шее Трандуила:

— Врёшь. Но я верю. — Бард потянул его на себя, целуя в мягкий полуоткрытый рот и глуша в который уже раз слышанное «мальчишка».

Трандуил скользнул вниз, прикусил кожу на ключицах, затем принялся выцеловывать дорожку к животу и осторожно ввинтил колено между ног Барда, обозначая свои намерения. Тот, принимая правила игры, шире раздвинул колени, запустив обе руки в волосы эльфа. 

Почувствовав первое прикосновение к члену, Бард вздрогнул и попытался вывернуться, но Трандуил удержал его.

— Это всего лишь я. — Эльф ещё раз прикоснулся губами к чувствительной головке и, словно большой кот, потёрся щекой о завитки волос. — Ты хорошо пахнешь, — промурчал он куда-то в бедро Барда и двинулся с поцелуями обратно, в конце концов снова нависнув над человеком. Облизнув губы, он поинтересовался:  
— Масло… какое-нибудь… есть?

Едва не сказав «оружейное», Бард кивнул в сторону невысокого столика:

— Там. Сигрид на днях оставила. Что-то для рук.

— Тогда запомни этот момент и никуда не уходи, — гибким движением эльф поднялся и направился к столику. Открыв найденную баночку, растёр содержимое между пальцами, принюхался и удовлетворённо кивнул:

— Пойдёт. А то слышал я сказ о вашем умельце, попытавшемся мазь для суставов использовать…

— И что? — Бард, перевернувшись набок, разглядывал Трандуила, насколько позволяло освещение. Подумать только, это великолепие Даин называет не иначе как «дамочка» и «Лесная фея»: в высоком и широкоплечем эльфе при всём желании сложно было найти хоть одну женскую черту, кроме любви к драгоценностям, разумеется. Бард сглотнул, осознавая, зачем «фея» сейчас снимает с тонких пальцев столь любимые им украшения.

— Да ничего хорошего, — эльф ухмыльнулся, возвращаясь к нему, — у неё основное составляющее — пчелиный яд. Который, кстати, при попытке смыть водой жжётся только сильнее. И не смывается.   
Он присел рядом с Бардом и одним движением скользнул вверх вдоль тела человека, одновременно закинув его правую ногу себе на талию.

— С другой стороны, на несколько дней он обрёл поистине… конское достоинство, — Трандуил хихикнул, — и в походке, и в… габаритах. Правда, не думаю, что он смог им воспользоваться. — Он слегка развернулся, принимая более удобное положение, и вплёл свои пальцы в волосы Барда. — Я буду осторожным, — пообещал он, прикасаясь к его губам своими.

Бард хмыкнул:

— Я не девица.

— Вот именно, — Трандуил настойчиво целовал его, не заботясь о том, что из ранее прокушенной губы снова потекла кровь, придавая их поцелую сладко-металлический вкус. Бард же бездумно гладил эльфа по спине, отслеживая каждое его прикосновение. Когда пальцы скользнули вниз вдоль копчика и медленно очертили вход в тело, он непроизвольно вцепился в спину эльфа. 

— Тш-ш-ш-ш, — Трандуил прижал его к себе, одновременно проникая внутрь сразу двумя пальцами, — расслабься.

— Забавный… совет, — Бард всё же попытался. В конце концов, происходило именно то, чего он хотел, не так ли? Прикосновения, несмотря на их откровенность, а возможно, и благодаря ей, были пьяняще-острыми и одновременно очень нежными. До встречи с Трандуилом Бард никогда не думал, что подпустит к себе мужчину настолько близко. «Такого попробуй не подпусти», — мелькнула мысль. Не ослабляя хватку, эльф неспешно скользил пальцами внутрь и наружу, смазывая и растягивая.

— Всё хорошо, — Трандуил извлёк пальцы, нанося на них новую порцию масла, — дальше будет только лучше. — Он качнул бёдрами, плотно прижимая их члены друг к другу.

— Много… опыта? — неожиданно для самого себя ляпнул Бард и тут же пожалел о сказанном. Какое ему, в сущности, дело?

Эльф не обиделся. Широко ухмыльнувшись, он объявил:

— Исключительно теория, — и, насладившись замешательством на лице мужчины, сдвинулся вниз, подныривая плечом под его ногу. На этот раз он не стал целовать головку, а попросту обхватил её губами, проходясь по чувствительной поверхности горячим языком.

Одновременная стимуляция внутри и снаружи и полное отсутствие контроля совершенно сбивали с толку, и Бард просто бездумно выгибался навстречу движениям, стремясь продлить контакт как можно дольше.  
Когда Трандуил переместился ему за спину, подтягивая поближе подушку и прижимая его к своей груди, Бард откинул голову назад, ища губы эльфа. Тот что-то шептал между поцелуями, но человек, казалось, не слышал, реагируя скорее на интонации, чем на сами слова. Похоже было, что сейчас он не остановился бы ни за что на свете.

Да и кто бы ему позволил? 

— Мой. Только мой! — жажда обладания затопила сознание Трандуила, помутив его рассудок. Он словно со стороны наблюдал, как вжимает человека грудью в одеяла, как заставляет его согнуть ногу и как, удерживая его, входит в столь желанное сейчас тело. Будто почувствовав его настроение, Бард не пытался ускользнуть, а, наоборот, прогнулся в пояснице, открываясь навстречу движению. Погрузившись до упора, Трандуил замер. В этот миг он хотел лишь одного — отметить это тело, заявить на него права во всех возможных смыслах, чтобы ни Лес, ни кто другой не смели посягать на его собственность. Бард был его и только его, и он не намерен был делиться им ни с кем. 

Мотнув головой, Трандуил ослабил хватку. Сегодняшний вечер принадлежал только им, и никакой Лес, никакие тёмные мысли не должны были мешать этому. 

— Meleth… meleth nin, — покаянно выдохнул эльф, осыпая плечи человека поцелуями. — Na-erui nin. Leithia-u **. — Бард повернул голову, ловя его губы, и Трандуил с радостью принял этот дар. Он вытянулся вдоль тела человека, накрыв его ладони своими и переплетя пальцы, и начал осторожное движение, надеясь, что в помрачении не навредил ему. «Эру, как... давно это было».

Перемену в поведении Трандуила Бард ощутил мгновенно. Так коты чуют приближение стихийного бедствия и изводят недогадливых людей истошным мявом, неспособные донести весть об опасности. По его ощущениям, шансов у него было ненамного больше: мягкий и нежный эльф в один миг превратился в жёсткого и почти жестокого, — руки, обхватившие Барда, стали словно бы горячими и тяжёлыми, одним своим прикосновением заставляя покориться воле другого. И он следовал даже самым лёгким движениям, понимая, что вырваться из этой хватки всё равно не сможет, но, что было самым жутким, ни за какие сокровища на свете он не сделал бы этого — этой силе хотелось покоряться. Когда эльф овладел им, он только болезненно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, следуя навязанному телу движению: несмотря на всю подготовку, проникновение было слишком быстрым. Потом он почувствовал, как подобно волне с него стекает всё напряжение, руки Трандуила снова становятся лёгкими и осторожными, а губы прикасаются к отвердевшим мышцам в нежных поцелуях. Вместе с оцепенением куда-то исчезла и боль, а когда Трандуил наконец опустился сверху, вдавливая его в одеяла, и начал осторожно двигаться, пришло острое, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.

И больше в этой ночи не было ни победителей, ни побеждённых.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Заставляй других идти твоим путём (результат бдения над цитатами, да)
> 
> ** Любовь… любовь моя, — ….— Только мой. Не отпущу.


	5. Правило пятое: Невозможно уговорить того, на кого не действуют ни слава, ни опасности

— Кили! — Тауриэль не верила своим глазам. — Это и правда ты? — она ринулась к нему, споткнувшись на последнем шаге, и тут же была подхвачена сильными, уверенными руками.

— Тшшш, тебя могут услышать. — Гном помог ей устоять и потащил к ставшей уже родной каминной трубе.

— Но… как… почему? Если ты… то… — ошеломлённая эльфийка, казалось, окончательно потеряла способность связно говорить. Слишком отчётливо она помнила, как сжимала в руках холодеющие пальцы, как вкладывала в безвольную ладонь рунный камень, помнила, как рвалась на мелкие лоскутки её душа, призывая вернуться того, чей жизненный путь был окончен. И вот сейчас он стоял перед нею, сжимая её руки и тепло улыбаясь — такой же, каким она увидела его впервые. 

— Живой… — дрожащими пальцами она провела по щеке гнома, — живой…

Он сокрушённо покачал головой и накрыл её пальцы своей ладонью:

— Не живой, нет. Но сегодня это не имеет значения. — Кили повернул голову, приникая губами к тонким девичьим пальцам. — Я так долго ждал этого.

Тауриэль вздрогнула, пытаясь свести воедино то, что слышала, и то, что чувствовала. Живой, тёплый, дышащий Кили прижимался к её ладони, словно не смея сделать лишнего движения без её на то позволения. Но слова… слова говорили другое. Приглядевшись, Тауриэль поняла, что на нём была всё та же одежда, что и во время битвы пяти воинств, а не вычурный доспех, в котором его опускали в могилу. Одежда была неповреждённой – так, словно и не было меча Больга, разворотившего грудь гнома. Впрочем, ей было плевать на способ. Главное, что после всего произошедшего Кили был здесь, с ней, и к нему можно было прикоснуться. 

— Сегодня? Только сегодня? — наконец вычленила она самый важный для неё момент — и, не дожидаясь подтверждения, потянула его к себе, впервые по-настоящему целуя. И этот поцелуй вытеснял из памяти воспоминание о горечи и пыли на любимых губах, гнал прочь ощущение уходящей теплоты и неподвижности, напрочь стирал вкус крови и слёз, оставляя за собою лишь тепло и покой. Хотя нет, слёзы всё равно были, но на этот раз это были слёзы радости, и их вкус оказался лишь добавочным подтверждением реальности происходящего. 

— Не плачь, — Кили прикоснулся к её щеке большим пальцем, стирая блестящую влагу. — Не плачь, пожалуйста. 

— Это ведь не… прощание? — эльфийка крепко стиснула его ладони своими хрупкими на вид пальцами, с надеждой вглядываясь в родные глаза.

Кили улыбнулся:

— Надеюсь, что нет. Я не посмел бы тревожить тебя, если бы у нас не было шанса. — Он огладил руками её плечи и уютно устроил ладони на талии. — Поначалу я действительно не мог уйти, не простившись: мне казалось, я должен что-то сказать, как-то дать о себе знать. Но духи — они бесплотны, знаешь ли, так что всё, на что я был способен — носиться сквозь стены да подглядывать, даже напугать никого толком не получилось бы. — Он пожал плечами, всё ещё не отнимая от неё рук, словно боялся, что это она — дух и может исчезнуть.

Тауриэль невольно улыбнулась, представив, как бы «испугались» его друзья такому явлению. Эльфийские предания говорили, что после смерти гномы обращаются в скалы, сами гномы верили в нечто совершенно иное, надеясь, что о них позаботится их создатель Ауле, но Кили, явившись сюда, опроверг эти утверждения. Это пугало. Мир, каким его знала эльфийка, рушился и пока что не собирался в цельную картину. Единственным желанным (да и целым) её фрагментом сейчас был Кили, к которому можно было прикоснуться. 

— Так что нам делать? У тебя есть план? — Тауриэль очень надеялась, что у Кили есть идеи, но когда он отрицательно покачал головой, не расстроилась: худшее было действительно позади, а значит, они смогут справиться со всем, что дальше уготовила им судьба.

— Я не совсем разобрался в происходящем, — гном помолчал. — Время для меня было… странным: иногда минуты тянулись годами, иногда недели становились мгновениями. Да и узнавать было не у кого — ваш король…

— Он знал о тебе?! — Тауриэль почувствовала, как в ней вскипает гнев. — И не сказал мне?

— Ты не дослушала, — грустно улыбнулся Кили. — Он мог бы, но уже очень давно не хочет. Это вредит кое-кому, но больше всего это вредит ему самому. Единственное, что мне было известно — если хочу увидеть тебя, надо найти его. Но он так долго не появлялся здесь, что я… почти потерял надежду, ведь я привязан к могиле и не могу уйти дальше Дейла. Я ведь даже не знал, здесь ли ты. Как только я почувствовал, что он пришёл, я тут же отправился сюда. Не представляешь, как я огорчился, когда понял, что его уже нет. А потом я увидел тебя и просто не мог уйти обратно. Я звал тебя, но ты не слышала, даже уснула, — он улыбнулся, поправляя прядь, упавшую ей на лицо. — Ты такая трогательная, когда спишь. Жаль, что рассвет так скоро, я не хочу уходить…

— Ты привязан к могиле? — задумчиво протянула эльфийка, — а как же… Ты ведь снился мне! — Она с надеждой подняла на него глаза, ожидая услышать подтверждение, но Кили только покачал головой.  
— Я не мог. Извини. — Он поднялся на ноги. — Единственный, кого я чувствовал и кому мог явиться бы — твой король, всё остальное я узнаю так же, как и все — слушая и смотря по сторонам. Знай одно: я буду ждать следующего года. Приходи сюда в точно такую же ночь, и мы увидимся снова. А до тех пор, если будешь в Дейле, дай о себе знать — зайди ко мне на могилу, и я смогу быть рядом с тобой. Пускай ты меня и не увидишь.

Тауриэль поднялась вслед за ним, заключая гнома в объятия. Острые глаза эльфийки уже видели первые признаки надвигающегося рассвета. «Не вставай, Солнце», — хотелось кричать ей, но ход времени неумолим и не подчиняется желаниям ни живых, ни мёртвых. Поцелуй горчил прощанием, но всё равно это был самый лучший поцелуй в её жизни. 

— Я очень рад, что всё сработало, — Кили попытался отстраниться. Но Тауриэль мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в него. Вцепилась и продолжала держать ещё крепче, когда поняла, что Кили словно растворяется в предрассветном мраке.

— Там, на поляне, ты сказал «Смотри, как никогда в жизни»! — она отчаянно сжимала пальцы тающего в воздухе гнома, — Ты! Ты сам просил меня смотреть!

Кили отрицательно качнул головой.

— Не было никакой поляны, Тауриэль. Единственное, что я знал, — если встречу Трандуила, смогу поговорить с тобой. Кто бы ни приснился тебе, это был не я.

— Но… Кто же тогда? — прошептала девушка, крепко сжимая опустевшие сейчас пальцы. — С кем я разговаривала всё это время?

Понимая, что с Бардом поговорить не удастся, она направилась к облюбованному ранее спуску, краем глаза отметив откидывающуюся крышку люка.

***

Они лежали, пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя. Ни для кого из них случившееся не было простым шагом. Естественным, закономерным, логичным — да, но не простым.

Собственное признание стало для Трандуила откровением. Так бывает, когда долго идёшь по тёмному помещению к свету и, переступив последний порог, замираешь ослеплённым: однажды сказанные слова обрели плоть, которой не могло быть у мыслей и намерений. 

Бард же, наоборот, нежился в объятиях, вспоминая, каково это, когда рядом находится любимый человек. Слишком долго он был один: трое голодных детей никак не способствовали обустройству личной жизни, да и, если подумать, не стремился он особенно. После смерти Тины ему казалось, что и он тоже мёртв, а что дышит и ходит — так это просто необходимость, ведь должен же кто-то быть с маленькими, раз уж жена не может. Конечно, время лечило и не таких, но кто, потеряв близкого, способен поверить, что когда-нибудь всё наладится?

Эльф шевельнулся, выхватывая человека из затопивших его раздумий. Тёплая рука плавно огладила его спину раз, ещё раз. И одиночество, железным панцирем стягивавшее душу, отступило под этими прикосновениями, рассыпаясь мелкими колючими крупицами. Сам не зная того, Трандуил слой за слоем сдирал с него эту приросшую, въевшуюся в его плоть вторую шкуру, заставляя жить сейчас, в сегодняшнем дне. В конце концов, прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом.

Догорающие в камине угли уже почти не давали света, а наоборот, будто вытягивали его из помещения, собирая на себе в виде последних пробегающих всполохов. Эльф перевернулся набок, потянув за собой Барда, и оплёл его руками, бездумно глядя в подступающую темноту.

— Следующая возможность нам представится не скоро, — услышал он свой собственный голос.

— Коронация Даина, — Бард натянул на них одеяло и, извернувшись в кольце рук, устроился к нему лицом. — Не раньше. — Он обнял эльфа, притягивая его как можно ближе. Одну ногу Бард бесцеремонно закинул поверх ног Трандуила, вторую — вытянул, прижимая вплотную колено к колену, бедро к бедру. Губы его осторожно притронулись к губам эльфа: не поцелуй, просто ещё одна точка соприкосновения. Живое к живому, тёплое и дышащее — к тёплому. Такое проявление собственничества было неожиданно приятным и слегка сбивало с толку. Трандуил привык быть во всём ведущим, а Бард в который уже раз ломал все его представления о «правильном» поведении. Это очаровывало — слишком давно никто, кроме сына, не смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Да и тот всё чаще в последнее время говорил что-то вроде «да, владыка», а теперь и вовсе сбежал.

Эльф запустил пальцы в волосы Барда — жёсткие чёрные волны послушно ложились в горсть, но тут же ссыпались из неё, словно говоря: «Держи крепко, разожмёшь руку, — и человек диковинной птицей упорхнёт в небо, оставив по себе лишь воспоминания». Нестерпимо хотелось сжать их в кулаке, потянуть, запрокидывая голову, и впиться в эту шею, оставляя отметины, так, чтобы издалека видно было: этот человек — его. Вместо этого Трандуил слегка отодвинулся от Барда, изучая его лицо. Он смотрел, запоминая лучики мелких морщинок, разбегающиеся от уголков глаз, недавно появившуюся вертикальную складку, залёгшую меж бровей… С точки зрения эльфов лицо человека не было идеальным, но красота смертных никогда не была подобна красоте эльфов, и в этом была её особая прелесть. Казалось, время просто проявляло присущие людям черты, демонстрируя в деталях их характер. И Трандуилу очень нравилось то, что он видел. 

— Что? — Бард нахмурился, отчего вертикальная морщина стала ещё заметнее.

— Любуюсь, просто любуюсь, — качнул головой эльф.

Бард хмыкнул и шевельнулся, слегка сместив одеяло. Оно было колючим и ворсистым и оттого кусаче цеплялось за всё ещё влажную разгорячённую кожу. Но под ним было тепло и уютно, и казалось, что пока они вот так лежат, не может произойти ничего неожиданного.

— И ты что-то видишь? — полюбопытствовал Бард. Сам он, несмотря на отличное зрение, едва способен был различить овал лица эльфа, глаза же на нём уже представлялись тёмными провалами.

— Наше зрение острее человеческого, — Трандуил провёл пальцами, очерчивая контур лица Барда.

Этой ночью, следуя проложенному Лесом пути, он был вынужден принять его в свою свиту, но никакие силы не заставили бы его привести Барда с собой. Как бы то ни было, сегодня он вернётся к Лесу один. Вспомнив о насущном, эльф нехотя разжал руки и сел. — Скоро рассвет. Мне пора. — Он помассировал свой затылок и вытянул руку, отделяя от спины прилипшие волосы.

— А что будет, если ты не вернёшься? Лес снова накажет тебя? — Бард провёл рукой по плечу эльфа, очерчивая невидимую сейчас печать.

«Словно чувствует», — подумалось Трандуилу, но вслух он сказал другое:

— Нет. Растает дорога, уйдёт олень — и тебе придётся объяснять своей страже, что именно делает правитель соседнего государства у тебя в доме в непристойном виде.

— Хм, — Бард прищурился, — а вид будет достаточно непристойный?

— Для чего? — эльф удивлённо моргнул, понимая, что, видимо, слишком давно не общался со смертными: Барду то и дело удавалось удивлять его. Умозаключения эльфов были более… последовательными, что ли? По крайней мере, они не скакали от мысли к мысли подобно горным козлам, сбивая с толку некстати появившимися ассоциациями.

— Видишь ли, меня Мариам женить собирается, — пояснил Бард, — а уж если такая оказия, и решить проблему можно совершенно бескровно… 

— Мариам… женить… — задумчиво протянул эльф.

Неверно поняв ключевой момент, Бард пояснил:

— Мариам — моя… мой советник. Она уговорила женщин взяться за оружие в битве.

Трандуил молча накрыл его подушкой.

Фыркнув, человек отбросил несчастную вещицу и приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая за эльфом.

— Таз и кувшин для умывания в том углу, — проинформировал он Трандуила, махнув рукой в сторону двери в свою спальню. Тот благодарно кивнул и направился в указанную сторону. Вполуха слушая плеск воды, человек подбросил дров в камин — пламя вспыхнуло, выхватывая из темноты серебристую фигуру эльфа.

Когда-то Бард был уверен, что умеет разделять свои и чужие желания, но жизнь доказала, что это совершенно не так. Мальчишкой он мечтал возродить Дейл, верил, что приведёт людей в этот город и очистит имя Гириона от возводимой на него хулы. Потом, повзрослев, понял: это никому не нужно. Люди жили и будут жить в любых условиях, надеясь, что придёт кто-то, кто за них убьёт дракона. И если у них нет героя, то они радостно найдут себе злодея — или же того, кого можно обвинить в собственных несчастьях. В детстве фраза: «Это твой предок Гирион не попал в дракона» заставляла его то оправдываться, то бросаться на обидчиков, размахивая кулаками. А в недавнем прошлом — как раз перед смертью Смауга — вызывала лишь глухое раздражение: Гирион, в отличие от «знатоков», хотя бы стрелял по летучей твари. И если бы тогда он не выщербил эту чешуйку, сейчас у всех этих доморощенных охотников на драконов не было бы никакого шанса на выживание.

Встряхнувшись, Бард отогнал неуместные сейчас размышления и, дождавшись, пока эльф возьмётся за одежду, отправился умываться.

Краем глаза Трандуил следил за своим человеком. Если бы перед походом к Одинокой горе кто-то сказал ему, что он окажется с ним в одной постели, он бы посмеялся и даже, пожалуй, не убил бы выдумщика: бурная фантазия, граничащая с помешательством, заслуживала если не поощрения, то снисхождения. Как известно, эльфы любят один раз в жизни, и, хотя ни один из рассказчиков не усомнился бы в любви Финве и Индис, вряд ли было много эльфов, желающих «прославиться» подобным образом. Но вот он, а вот человек — Трандуил прижал пальцы к губам, словно пытаясь задержать на них тепло чужих прикосновений, — и единственное, о чём он жалеет, это что нельзя схватить Барда в охапку и увезти с собой. Эру, какие же глупости приходят ему в голову? Даже озвучить — и то невозможно: место Барда здесь, с его народом, и Трандуил, как никто другой, понимал, что есть обязательства, переступить через которые невозможно даже ради себя самого.

Наскоро ополоснувшись, Бард принялся одеваться. Мягкий хлопок и шерсть, пришедшие на смену его прежней одежде, плотно облегали тело, словно были сшиты по его собственным меркам, а не выбраны настойчивой Мариам из горы заказанных вещей. Мужчина усмехнулся: если бы не её старания, он бы, пожалуй, сменил сапоги и верхнюю рубаху, да тем и ограничился.

Застегнув последнюю пуговицу, Бард обернулся к Трандуилу:

— Я проведу тебя.

Эльф только кивнул, соглашаясь, и отступил на шаг, позволяя хозяину дома открыть дверь. 

Крыша встретила их едва сереющим на горизонте небом и тишиной, которая наступает аккурат перед рассветом. Эльф обернулся вокруг своей оси и неожиданно залихватски свистнул. Издалека протянулась искрящаяся дорожка, по которой к ним направился олень.

— Ещё немного, и у тебя были бы все шансы избавиться от нежелательной женитьбы. — Улыбка Трандуила была неожиданно жёсткой. — Впрочем, я не сомневаюсь, что ты найдёшь способ.

— Непременно, — Бард кивнул, удивившись этой вспышке ревности, но комментировать не стал.  
— Тогда до встречи. — Эльф легко вскочил в седло своего скакуна и, не оборачиваясь, направил его в сторону Зеленолесья. Невидимый для чужих глаз, Трандуил нёсся домой, изо всех сил сражаясь с внезапно подступившей к горлу ревностью. Чувство было не самым знакомым и совершенно точно — неприятным. Сейчас он ещё больше утвердился в своём нежелании делить человека. Ни с другой женщиной, ни с Лесом. 

Первым. Трандуил нашел Барда первым и желал оставить его только своим.

Бард проводил взглядом тёмную фигуру и, поплотнее запахнувшись, принялся ждать рассвета. В последнее время такая возможность выпадала ему не слишком часто. Пожалуй, громче всего судьба смеётся, когда даёт людям то, о чём они мечтали. Иногда он спрашивал себя: «Где тот мальчишка, которому хотелось возрождать и править?» И не находил ответа. Получилось точно так же, как со свободой: когда ты в самом низу, всегда кажется, что там, наверху, живут исключительно свободные в своих желаниях люди. Но не бывает свободным тот, на кого все смотрят снизу вверх, ожидая указаний, защиты и принятия решений. И эта несвобода тяжёлым камнем лежала на его душе, против воли заставляя задумываться о том, стоило ли соглашаться на всё это, а ещё не лёгшая на чело корона обручем стягивала его голову. Но какой же пример он подаст Баину, если просто сдастся и уйдёт?

Задумавшийся Бард едва не прозевал всё действо, ради которого он решил остаться на крыше. Нет, краешком сознания он отмечал, как сереет небо, подчёркивая абрисы дальних холмов, но был уверен, что до самого восхода ещё далеко. А светало действительно быстро. Слепящая белизна сменилась уверенным золотым сиянием, а после край солнца поднялся над холмами, подсвечивая редкие сейчас облака и возвращая небу ровный голубой цвет. Приветствуя очередное утро, в небе вилась стайка птиц: их трели, падая с высоты, разносились над городом, заставляя первых прохожих улыбаться. Бард тоже невольно улыбнулся: всё-таки жизнь — замечательная штука. 

Вернувшись к себе, Бард прихватил разбросанные у камина одеяла и направился в свою спальню. После всех ночных приключений его узкая жесткая кровать выглядела донельзя привлекательно и даже, казалось, манила его в свои объятия.

_Снова над головой его висело тяжёлое, хмурое небо, снова корявые ветви застревали в низких серых облаках, снова сверху доносились крики стервятников, тревожа и без того неспокойное сердце. И только костёр на этот раз был совсем рядом: шаг, другой — и пушистые ёлочки расступились перед ним, давая возможность выйти на поляну. Он думал, что его здесь ждут, но поляна оказалась пустой. Угли уже практически прогорели, и Бард, не задумываясь, взял несколько чурбачков из заботливо сложенной поленницы и подбросил их в костёр. Пламя не спешило разгораться, заинтересованно облизывая едва заметные щепки и сколы, его мелкие остролистые цветочки то и дело расцветали на краях полешек и тут же сворачивали свои лепестки, словно прячась от подступающего мрака. Он нашёл палку подлиннее и поворошил угли, а потом попытался их раздуть. Это подействовало: пламя, наконец, вспыхнуло, осветив поляну и выхватив из темноты чьи-то ноги. Мужчина вскочил, вглядываясь в окружающий мрак. Закутанная фигура сделала шаг вперёд, окончательно вступив в круг света, и небрежно скинула принесённые ветви рядом с поленницей.  
— Добрый день, — Бард поклонился, — прошу простить мне моё вторжение…_

_Фигура резко обернулась к нему, тонкая девичья рука взметнулась вверх, прикрывая скрытые темнотой и капюшоном губы, а потом девушка отступила на несколько шагов._

_— Стойте! Я не причиню вам вреда! — Бард поднял руки, демонстрируя мирные намерения. — Я..._

_Девушка отступила ещё на шаг и принялась лихорадочно сматывать шаль. Вот только снять её она не успела._

— Папа! Папа, просыпайся! — Бард вздрогнул, открывая глаза. Младшая старательно теребила его за руку. — Пора вставать! Сигрид уже завтрак приготовила!

Мужчина тряхнул головой, прогоняя остатки тяжёлого сна, и, светло улыбнувшись, потрепал дочку по макушке:

— И тебе доброе утро. Скажи, что я через несколько минут буду.

Смутившись, та пробормотала свою версию «доброго утра» и опрометью выскочила за двери. Уже из соединявшего спальни коридора донёсся её звонкий голосок: «Папа сказал, что скоро будет!»

Потянувшись, Бард сел и попытался прийти в себя. Тело ломило так, словно он не спал всю ночь, а… ну да, он и не спал всю ночь… И, судя по всему, днём ему поспать тоже не удалось — лёг он вскоре после рассвета, но солнце упорно намекало, что до полудня было ещё очень и очень далеко. Поднявшись, он несколько раз взмахнул руками и даже наклонился, проверяя, где и что болит. В общем и целом жить было можно — желательно лёжа, но кто ж ему даст?

Выйдя из спальни, он привычно уже кинул взгляд на зеркало (раньше подобной роскоши в его доме не водилось) и понял, что ворот надо будет затянуть потуже: на коже алели вполне красноречивые свидетельства прошлой ночи. Проверять наличие синяков в тех местах, в которых он их подозревал, Бард не стал. Что он, синяков не видел, что ли? А вот ярко-алые отметины на шее могли наплодить целую кучу ненужных вопросов. Мариам и так подозревала, что у него кто-то есть, активно пытаясь выведать имя счастливицы.

Спустившись вниз, Бард только порадовался своему решению: упомянутая была тут как тут, что было неудивительно. Помимо попыток женить Барда, Мариам воспылала нежной любовью к его дочерям и после каждой поставки товаров самолично отбирала что-нибудь подходящее «для девочек и принцесс». Поначалу мужчина посмеивался, позволяя матери пятерых сыновей «и ни одной девочки, а уж как я бы её лелеяла!» радовать дочек, но когда стратегические запасы всяческих безделушек и тканей на платья начали вытеснять его из собственного дома, резко воспротивился, заставив вынести большую часть на общественные склады, оставив лишь самое необходимое. «Необходимого» тоже накопилась целая комната, но Бард мужественно сражался за территорию, пообещав выбросить всё, что будет мешаться под ногами. Пожалуй, этот бой давался ему сложнее, чем сражение с драконом. Тот, в отличие от Мариам, хотя бы не возвращался.

— Вот! — Мариам протянула очередное приобретение. На этот раз это было маленькое серебряное зеркальце в костяной оправе.

Сигрид зеркальце явно нравилось, но принимать его она не спешила, ожидая реакции отца. Бард согласно кивнул, тем самым позволив Мариам продолжить:

— А это для Тильды! — из необъятных карманов появился костяной гребень, а следом — синие шёлковые ленты. 

Тильда радостно взвизгнула, принимая подарок. Бард же только улыбнулся, понимая, что проигрывать иногда очень даже приятно, особенно если это приносит радость детям. 

— Я и Баину на этот раз кое-что нашла, — Мариам достала небольшую фибулу, выточенную из того же материала, что гребень и оправа зеркала. В какой-то момент Бард заподозрил, что все вещи были заказаны у одного мастера, но озвучивать не спешил — делать что-то в ущерб горожанам женщина не стала бы, а он сам не всегда понимал, чем можно порадовать детей. Мариам обернулась:

— Кстати, где он?

— На тренировках с остальными лучниками, — пожал плечами Бард. Сына, в отличие от дочерей, он видел хотя бы там. Не то чтобы дочки не тренировались — в памяти горожан ещё слишком жива была битва, через которую они прошли, — но они входили в другие группы, и Бард с ними просто не пересекался.

За прошедшее время Мариам практически стала частью семьи и появлялась в доме едва ли не чаще самого Барда. Её неустанное стремление устроить его личную жизнь сильно эту самую жизнь осложняло, но он всё равно был рад её приходам — девочки нуждались в женском внимании и примере, а этого он, как ни хотел, дать им не мог.

***

Трандуил торопился.

Нёсся, опережая рассвет, надеясь успеть вернуться во дворец до того, как первые лучи позолотят кроны просыпающегося Леса. С рассветом приходила расплата, и он не хотел встретить её вне собственных покоев, где, завернувшись в одиночество, мог противостоять тому, что почти стало его собственной природой.

Сегодня он опаздывал, опаздывал как никогда прежде.

Лицо владыки Зеленолесья исказила хищная улыбка. Как бы то ни было, а очередной бой был за ним — в ближайшее время Лес не получит Барда. Он не лгал человеку, говоря, что Лес не накажет его за самоуправство. Просто умолчал о том, что у каждой его охоты исход был один. Вряд ли Лес придумает что-то новое, ведь за прошедшие тысячелетия сценарий не менялся: он выезжал, возглавляя охоту, приводил тех, кого не мог не привести, принимал «благодарность» и жил дальше. До следующей охоты.

Лес тёмным колышущимся покрывалом промелькнул под копытами оленя — эльф ощутил его тяжёлую, неповоротливую дрёму — и окончился, расплескавшись о гору, в скалах которой был вырублен дворец Трандуила. Здесь, на её вершине, росли самые обычные деревья, они не принадлежали и не подчинялись Лесу, словно бы оберегая покой живущих под ними эльфов. Найдя одному ему известный вход, Трандуил отпустил верного скакуна и поспешил в собственные покои — подобно чудищу из древних легенд он чувствовал настигающий его рассвет, и времени у него оставалось всё меньше.  
Не замедляя шага, он прошёл через анфиладу комнат прямо в купальню. Загодя приготовленная, обещающая томную негу вода, укрытая лепестками цветов, что прятались в клубах поднимающегося пара, в этот день нагоняла на него только ужас и безысходность, но в любом случае с нею было лучше, чем без неё. Попутно он успел расстегнуть застёжки, удерживающие верхнюю мантию, — её он оставил тёмной кляксой у самого входа. Остальная одежда вскоре последовала на пол за нею.

Вода была горячей, почти на грани боли: в такую не заходят с разбегу, а погружаются медленно-медленно, чтобы тело успело привыкнуть. Он прыгнул. В несколько движений достиг противоположного бортика и почти насильно удержал себя под водой — жар уверенно охватывал его, проникая в каждую пору и вышибая все посторонние мысли. «Успел, — билось в голове, — успел». Трандуил вынырнул, откидывая мокрые волосы, и переместился на ступени. Волнующаяся от его движений вода больше не жгла кожу, а, наоборот, ласкала, скользя по ней горячим шёлком, напоминая о сегодняшней ночи и жарких объятиях человека. Прикрыв глаза, он отдался этой ласке — откровенная, яркая, она на некоторое время заставила его позабыть, зачем он, собственно, сюда явился. Откинувшись на ступени, эльф просто наслаждался минутами затишья, зная, что с первыми лучами солнца придёт боль. Жар воды всегда помогал скрыть её приближение, отодвигая расплату на несколько мгновений. Наверное, это было смешно — что такое миг в жизни эльфа? Но Трандуил был бы последним из смеющихся: начинаясь как слабое покалывание, разбегающееся теплом по телу, боль приходила словно бы снаружи, пробиралась под кожу и уже там разжигала негасимое пламя. Казалось, он должен был переломать себе все кости или изорвать в клочья жилы в попытках избавиться от мучений, но на самом деле даже в этой малости он был не властен. Ни один сторонний наблюдатель не уловил бы и малейшего движения на лице владыки Зеленолесья: тело и тут предавало хозяина, оставаясь расслабленным и безучастным. 

Когда-то давно он убедил себя: боль означает, что он ещё жив и может сражаться. А порой ему казалось, что боль — единственное действительно реальное чувство в его жизни. Но именно сегодня — впервые — он ждал восхода с некоторым торжеством: на его чаше весов был отнюдь не неизвестный, и это дорогого стоило.

Он ждал, ждал и ждал, настороженно прислушиваясь к собственному телу. Но ничего не происходило. Искусно проведённый солнечный свет полностью залил купальню, забравшись даже в самые дальние уголки, а Трандуил всё лежал и лежал в воде, не понимая, то ли сегодня произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее, то ли Лес просто выжидает более удобного момента, чтобы больнее ударить. Прождав довольно долго и осознав, что дальнейшее ожидание просто глупо, он выбрался из воды. Накинув халат, Трандуил направился в опочивальню. В конце концов, он имел полное право на отдых.

_«Давно тебя здесь не было, — шелест травы сплетался со стоном деревьев, — давно…» Трандуил шагал, пробираясь через чахлый подлесок и обходя ненадёжные бочаги с болотной водой. Откуда они тут взялись? Он огляделся, припоминая ландшафт: старое, трухлявое дерево, холм, громадные выворотни — всё было на месте, но молодые деревца, которые он помнил яркими и ровными, зачахли и потускнели, а гниль пробралась в самое сердце юных насаждений. Это было… неправильно. Эльф опустился на колени и осторожно прикоснулся к невысокой сосенке: деревце, словно чувствуя его, качнуло иголками. Он сокрушённо склонил голову — здесь он был бессилен._

_Его не вытягивало сюда очень и очень давно. Или это он успешно сопротивлялся, а сегодня дал слабину? Не важно. В любом случае единственное, что он мог сделать, — идти вперёд. Он поднял голову, вглядываясь в тяжёлую линию горизонта: вечно серое, сумеречное, но тем не менее дневное небо давило на него, напоминая о подземельях, в коих водились огненные твари. Подземельях настолько глубоких, что ни одна гномская шахта не могла сравниться с ними, и настолько жутких, что даже не существовало сказаний, повествующих о происходящем там. Где-то за грозной ломаной линией простирался Лес — вечный и неизменный, ждущий, жаждущий и голодный. Он поднялся, отряхивая колени: ещё немного, и он не сможет оставаться на месте, его просто поволочёт против воли и совсем не теми путями, которыми он бы предпочёл идти он сам. А значит — следовало поторопиться._

— Ваше величество! — Трандуил открыл глаза, озирая собственные покои. Камердинер, склонившись в почтительном поклоне, протягивал ему чистое платье. — Ваш сегодняшний наряд. Изволите одеваться?  
Трандуил медленно кивнул. Очень хотелось завернуться в мягкое одеяло и наконец-то провалиться в обычный сон, но, увы, это было невозможно. Весеннее равноденствие — один из почитаемых лесными эльфами праздников, и негоже государю пренебрегать нуждами народа сейчас, когда важен каждый повод для радости.

Трандуил поднялся и, предоставив камердинеру ждать, отправился к умывальнику. Прохладная вода отрезвляла, заставляя собраться. Краем глаза он увидел, как Галаддир осуждающе качает головой, и позволил себе улыбнуться. Дать бы ему волю, он бы моментально накинулся на своего короля с собственноручно изготовленными притираниями, а если не повезёт, то с кипой заколок и щёткой для волос. Преданный слуга давно смирился, что его величество не любит прикосновений к открытой коже, но так и не оставил попыток соорудить причёску «понаряднее» в дни празднеств. Иногда Трандуил позволял это, но сегодня был явно не такой день.

Вернувшись, он застыл, позволяя снять с себя ночные одежды и заменить их на дневное платье. Когда Галаддир опустился на колено, шнуруя высокий сапог, он совершенно некстати вспомнил Барда, точно так же стоявшего перед ним сегодня ночью. Усилием воли Трандуил заставил себя оторвать взгляд от темноволосой макушки:

— Всё ли готово к празднеству? — наконец поинтересовался он.

— Абсолютно, — закончив со шнуровкой, камердинер поднялся и застыл перед ним, склонив голову. — Будут дальнейшие приказания?

— Пока нет. Я знаю, вы все отлично справляетесь со своими обязанностями, — Трандуил жестом отпустил эльфа и сам направился к выходу.

Дни в Зеленолесье потекли своим чередом. Отряды добровольцев планомерно зачищали от пауков не только эльфийское государство, но и любые, даже самые отдалённые места; из Дейла вернулась не в меру задумчивая Тауриэль, то и дело порывающаяся отправиться туда со следующим караваном; а однажды даже докатилась весточка о Леголасе: весть была уже не первой свежести, да и звучала как «видели там-то и там-то», но, как говорится, на безрыбье… 

Ночи… ночи были разные. Далеко не каждый сон переносил Трандуила на его долгий путь, но те, что случались, изматывали больше, чем самое длительное сражение. И чем ближе он подходил к месту назначения, тем сложнее было по утрам приходить в себя. Впрочем, он не был бы собой, если бы не справлялся.

_«Досточтимый Владыка Дейла и сопредельных земель,_

_Хочу уведомить, что на границе, соединяющей наши государства, не осталось более тварей, способных повредить путешественнику. Также, пользуясь случаем, сообщаю, что в одном из паучьих убежищ мы обнаружили останки ваших охотников. Им около нескольких лет. Не зная ваших обрядов, мои воины совершили захоронение согласно нашим, а именно, сожгли их. Приношу свои извинения за возможную поспешность и прилагаю карту, на которой отмечены места находок, а также найденные на телах мелочи, годные для опознания._

_Благодарю за присланную ранее книгу, не думал, что человеческие сказания могут быть увлекательны, но Вы, как и всегда, сумели удивить меня, чему я безмерно рад._

_Примите от меня ответный дар — историю города Дейла от сотворения, писанную с моих слов.  
Касательно трёхсторонних переговоров с гномами, прилагаю следующий список уточнений и поправок, с коими советую заблаговременно ознакомиться._

_Искренне Ваш, Король Зеленолесья Трандуил Ороферион»_

***

Мягкие губы обволакивали член, увлажняя и лаская его от головки до основания. Горячий язык пробегался по стволу, прослеживая выступившие на нём вены, и тщательно, словно вожделенный леденец, вылизывал головку. Сильные руки старательно удерживали его бёдра на месте, не давая возможности двигаться и тем самым продлевая удовольствие. Бард чувствовал, что ещё немного — и он не выдержит и прольётся в рот эльфа. Это смущало и одновременно безумно возбуждало его. Трандуил неожиданно убрал руку с бедра, и Бард понял — вот он, его шанс. Он буквально рванулся вверх, навстречу жадному, готовому вобрать его полностью рту, погружаясь в желанное тепло, но был остановлен. Крепкие пальцы сжали ствол у основания, а эльф медленно отстранился, напоследок обдув головку тёплым дыханием. Бард протестующе застонал и попытался приподняться на локтях, но Трандуил уже навалился на него всем своим весом. Глаза его из-за расширившихся зрачков казались чёрными, но дыхание было ровным и размеренным. Невольно Бард зацепился взглядом за блестящие от слюны и его естественной смазки губы — слегка припухшие, они манили попробовать их, впиться в мякоть зубами, сжать так, чтобы почувствовать, как они набухают во рту спелой черешней и… удержаться. Он потянулся, сминая их в поцелуе, попытался проникнуть языком в рот эльфа, но снова был остановлен. Некоторое время они сражались за главенство, но вскоре Трандуил победил. Сыто улыбнувшись напоследок, он уселся на живот человека и поинтересовался:

— Продолжаем?

— Что? — Бард недоумённо нахмурился.

Вместо ответа эльф завёл руку назад и качнул бёдрами, направляя его в себя.

— М-м-м-м…. Действительно, что? — Трандуил наклонился ниже, лаская его губы своими, и одновременно подался назад, насаживаясь на член человека. — Ну? — Чёрные глаза нетерпеливо сверкнули, — так и будешь… лежать?

Вместо ответа Бард поплотнее обхватил бёдра любовника и начал двигаться. Все его ощущения, казалось, собрались в одну точку. Нутро эльфа было узким, пульсирующим и неимоверно горячим, а ещё оно почти сопротивлялось вторжению. «Почти» — потому что, глядя на Трандуила, нельзя было поверить, что он хоть какой-то частицей тела против происходящего. Эльф вцепился руками в простыню по бокам от головы Барда, ненароком захватив несколько прядей его волос, и немилосердно тянул их, вынуждая наклонить голову. Его собственная голова при этом была запрокинута, словно в шее не было костей, а ключицы грозили прорвать белую кожу. Член Трандуила, зажатый между их телами, влажно скользил по животу Барда, оставляя на нём блестящую дорожку. Бард несколько раз толкнулся, преодолевая сопротивление, а потом потянул ягодицы эльфа, помогая тому раскрыться и принять его полностью. Услышав судорожный выдох, он замер, боясь, не повредил ли чего, но эльф взял дело в свои руки, для начала плотнее прижавшись к его животу, после чего шевельнулся, намекая на дальнейшее движение. Мышцы его всё ещё сопротивлялись, туго обхватывая плоть Барда, но жаркое тело раскачивалось на нём, заставляя хотеть двигаться. Трандуил слегка наклонился вперёд, больше прогибаясь в пояснице и плотнее сжимая свой член их телами. Изменение угла отозвалось в паху тянущим ощущением, которое непременно хотелось продлить и усилить. И Бард двигался, чувствуя, как напрягается сильное тело в его руках, вглядывался в неожиданно беззащитную линию подбородка, видел, как слегка раздвинулись губы, обнажая влажно поблёскивающую полоску зубов. Он и сам чувствовал, как каменеет нижняя часть лица и все ощущения сбегаются в одну точку в паху. Движения Трандуила участились; толкнувшись особенно сильно ещё несколько раз, он выгнулся, дрожа, и Бард успел почувствовать, как между телами растекается горячее семя, прежде чем сам изогнулся, идя навстречу собственному наслаждению.

«Meleth nin» — услышал он и проснулся. Тело было непривычно лёгким, живот сладко тянуло, а тонкая простыня неприятно липла к бёдрам. Мужчина хмыкнул и потянулся, чтобы обтереться. Давненько ему не снилось ничего подобного. Но этот сон точно был не в пример лучше того бреда, что снился ему в последнее время. 

Сны с неизвестной на поляне продолжались с завидной регулярностью — раз или два в месяц. Он оказывался прямо там, сидя на бревне, или выходил из невысокого подлеска, иногда даже собирал новые дрова, а незнакомка то не появлялась вовсе, то убегала при его приближении, то, когда ему удавалось сделать так, чтобы она рассмотрела его лицо, качала головой и прижимала ко рту тонкие пальцы. Но, так или иначе, увидеть её лицо ему не удалось ни разу.

_«Великий Король Зеленолесья Трандуил Ороферион,_

_С сожалением сообщаю, что вещи так и не были никем опознаны, но от лица всех моих подданных благодарю Вас за проявленное участие к судьбе непогребённых._

_Очень рад, что Вы нашли занимательной преподнесённую Вам книгу, и не нахожу слов, способных выразить мою благодарность за Ваш ответный дар. Особенно порадовал момент о «неподобающе сложенных грудах камня, кои если и можно назвать подобием архитектуры, то только в сравнении с творением лесных муравьёв, да и то если брать в расчёт лишь верхнюю часть муравейника». При возведении новых зданий мы непременно примем во внимание предложения ваших зодчих, буде у нас появится возможность воплотить в жизнь их неземные творения._

_Просмотрев ваши поправки к договору, хотел бы выразить надежду, что формулировка их будет несколько более мягкой. Боюсь, Владыка Даин не захочет оценить ваш тонкий юмор и может счесть оскорблением слова, кои им ни в коей мере не являются._

_Искренне Ваш, Бард, Владыка Дейла»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Невозможно уговорить того, на кого не действуют ни слава, ни опасности (перефр. Гай Саллюстий Крисп: «На кого не действуют ни слава, ни опасности, того напрасно уговаривать»)


	6. Правило шестое: Даже если дипломатия — самый медленный путь, не торопитесь: ошибки дипломатов исправляются только армией

Три последних месяца Трандуил провёл в некотором непонимании происходящего. Лес словно бы игнорировал его. Эльф по-прежнему мог сказать, где обретаются пауки (тех, правда, становилось всё меньше), а при желании мог проследить за перемещением любой твари, но если раньше это всё происходило помимо его желания — он просто знал, где кто находится и что происходит, — то сейчас необходимые знания приходили, лишь когда он вспоминал о них. Выглядело это так, словно Лес отгораживался от него. К добру это было или к худу, Трандуил понять не мог, но по старой привычке чуял недоброе.

Из-за этого настроение владыки радужностью отнюдь не блистало. Не способствовали ему и продолжающиеся сны, в которых он всё так же пробирался сквозь заболоченный подлесок, стремясь к высящемуся плотной стеной чёрному лесу. Надо сказать, раз за разом местность выглядела здоровее: мельчали бочаги, кое-где пробивалась свежая, зелёная трава, но всё равно пейзаж был весьма безрадостным. В очередной раз бредя по пояс в застоявшейся, неприятно пахнущей воде, владыка задумался: а не его ли собственное сознание создаёт эти препятствия? Ведь дойти до своей цели он хотел в той же мере, что и никогда её не видеть. Но как он ни старался, сознательно повлиять на скорость продвижения так и не смог.

Вымещать недовольство на подданных было недостойно, и Трандуил «держал лицо», изредка отрываясь на письмах Даину. Гном, впрочем, в долгу не оставался: насмешливые послания заставляли Трандуила нервно хихикать над очередным пожеланием «доброго здоровья и ветвистых рогов твоему лосяре». Ради блага самого Даина он надеялся, что речь всё-таки шла о ездовом животном.

Вестей от Леголаса не было совершенно — та единственная, докатившаяся ещё весной, оставалась последней отрадой, и лист, на котором она прибыла в Зеленолесье, владыка хранил у сердца. Что, увы, сына ближе не делало. Единственное, что он знал — Леголас был жив и здоров. Это утешало, но покоя не дарило. 

Приближался день летнего солнцестояния, а значит, и коронации Даина. Празднество это Трандуил не мог проигнорировать, даже если бы хотел. Но он и не хотел. Помимо всех треволнений этих месяцев был и ещё один весьма существенный момент — желание. Вновь пробудившись, жажда плотских отношений теперь не отпускала эльфа. Пожалуй, это было даже смешно — ощущать томление тела, прожив без него столько веков. Но «смешно» было наиболее далёким из приходивших Трандуилу на ум сравнений. Временами ему казалось, что появись Бард сейчас перед ним, в его покоях — и он не выпустит его из своего ложа до скончания времён. Мысли о Барде в его дворце тут же напоминали о Лесе, и в результате Трандуил метался между отчаянием, ожиданием, надеждой, ревностью и ненавистью, будучи в силах лишь скрыть эти чувства, но не побороть их.

Частая смена настроений была не видна на безмятежном лице, но всё равно находила своё отражение в язвительных речах и резких приказах. Подданные ходили вокруг него едва ли не на цыпочках и принимали все его причуды, списывая их на горе от расставания с сыном: до сих пор Леголас ни разу не покидал Зеленолесье на столь продолжительный срок. Всем своим существом Трандуил ощущал их поддержку и сочувствие, отчего казался себе едва ли не больным. И иногда даже задавался вопросом: а был ли он здоров на самом деле?

Такое положение дел представлялось попросту неприемлемым. Надо было решить хотя бы некоторые из преследовавших его головоломок, иначе он рисковал сойти с ума. Так что поездка на коронацию пришлась очень даже кстати. Оставалось обставить всё таким образом, чтобы гномы не слишком уж зазнавались. Желание было мелочным и, возможно, даже гаденьким, но не уступить себе хотя бы в этой малости измученный правитель Зеленолесья не мог никак.

***

Коронация Даина II Железностопа была важным событием, и Бард всей душой приветствовал его. По его разумению, даже больше, чем гномам, оно было необходимо его людям: в их жизни сейчас и так было слишком много трудностей. Пожалуй, если бы гномы не решили приурочить своё празднество ко дню летнего солнцестояния, он бы придумал что-нибудь сам. Отдельным, почти королевским, указом.

Мариам, его советник, старательно намекала, что неплохо бы во время недели гуляний выделить день и пообщаться с потенциальными невестами. Сватовством женщина увлеклась ещё в самом конце зимы, но тогда оно ещё не приобрело настолько устрашающих форм и сводилось в основном к разговорам о том, что «хорошо бы королю жениться». Поначалу Бард просто отшучивался, пребывая в уверенности, что известная сваха не попытается женить его раньше, чем окрутит всех своих сыновей. Но Мариам, вероятно, решила взять его под крыло, тем более что сейчас, выполняя обязанности советника, никак не могла заниматься столь любимым ею делом. К счастью, его присутствие было зачем-то необходимо гномам (он надеялся, что на этот раз обойдётся без кубкометания и членовредительства). Поэтому, отговорившись невозможностью носиться между Дейлом и Эребором (словно перед битвой Пяти воинств он не проделал это несколько раз), Бард счастливо отбыл в направлении Подгорного королевства, оставив управление городом на Совет.

Помимо вполне очевидного обстоятельства в лице эльфийского владыки, был и ещё один момент: непонятно почему Мариам вбила себе в голову, что ни одна девица старше семнадцати ему в пару не годится, ибо они старые и не подходят для деторождения. Девиц «нужного» возраста в городе было не так уж и много, так что за три последних месяца Бард успел «случайно повидаться» с каждой из них по два, а то и по три раза. Со всем десятком. Девы были прекрасны, юны и наверняка непорочны, а ещё они были чуть старше его Сигрид, что заставляло мужчину чувствовать себя совратителем малолетних. Намёки и отнекивания не помогали — в основном потому, что Мариам подавала девиц под соусом: «оценить деловые качества», так как она якобы весьма нуждается в помощнице. «Деловые качества» впечатляли, но не покоряли, о чём Бард честно сообщал. После очередной внезапной встречи он даже напомнил женщине, что у него уже есть наследница, наследник, ещё одна наследница, а в случае чего — и регент в лице неё самой. Мариам выслушала, кивнула, выдала что-то вроде: «Ну как вы могли сказать такое, ваше величество, я ведь для Дейла стараюсь! И вообще это совсем не то, что вы подумали!» и… «невзначай» свела его с очередной девицей. В свете происходящего следующая неделя, несмотря на трудности гномской дипломатии, выглядела весьма и весьма заманчивой. Тем более, что с Трандуилом они не виделись с момента охоты.

Эребор поражал воображение. Если бы Бард собственными глазами не видел учинённых драконом разрушений, он бы, пожалуй, и не поверил, что находится в восстановленных помещениях. Удивительно, насколько быстро гномы привели в порядок своё королевство — по крайней мере, ту его часть, что было позволено увидеть людям. Гостевые покои, выделенные ему Даином на этот раз, включали в себя отдельные комнаты для него и для прибывших с ним стражников, несколько гостиных и даже небольшую залу для приёмов. Бард отлично помнил, какое впечатление на него произвели впервые увиденные высокие расписные потолки, опиравшиеся на стрельчатые арки и узорчатые колонны. В один из своих первых приездов он очень старался не пялиться по сторонам, не совсем понимая, насколько это будет уместно — всё-таки он приезжал по делам, а не поглазеть на город. Но сейчас, получше изучив гномов, он позволил себе восхищаться в открытую — гномы были падки на похвалу, и Бард не видел ничего зазорного в том, чтобы заслуженно потешить чужое самолюбие.

Конечно, в сравнении с Эребором Дейл был весьма скромным городом, но он собирался приложить все старания, чтобы грядущим поколениям было не стыдно жить в нём.

Коронация состояла из нескольких частей, первая из которых была назначена на следующий день, так что гости имели возможность отдохнуть перед церемонией и привести себя в подобающий вид. 

Как и следовало ожидать, эльфы прибыли к самому началу торжественной присяги Короля-под-Горой, сократив тем самым своё пребывание в Эреборе почти на сутки. По старой ли памяти или уже как результат общения конкретно с Даином, но Трандуил не хотел уступать гномам и пяди и даже своим присутствием не столько выказывал почтение, сколько просто отдавал дань традициям. Даин, впрочем, на этот раз даже сумел удержаться от высказываний о «лесных феях», но Бард сильно подозревал, что это исключительно до первого застолья. Никакие союзы и дипломатические отношения не мешали этим двоим презрительно отзываться друг о друге, стоило только одному из них исчезнуть из поля зрения другого. Создавалось впечатление, что даже признание ратных заслуг здесь работало против них.

Речь Даина, перечисляющего всех своих предков, Бард слушал весьма внимательно. Всё-таки гномы в этом плане потрясающий народ — родственные связи для них нечто намного более важное, чем у людей. Те в лучшем случае знают своих дедов, да и то в основном просто по именам, а гномы, как он уже успел убедиться, настолько дорожили своими корнями и родом, что предков знали не хуже своих современников. Казалось, что, произнося имена, Даин чувствует стоящий позади себя род. И что род этот — буде настанет беда — поднимется на защиту королевства, как делал это сотни лет тому.  
Краем глаза Бард следил за Трандуилом. В отличие от человека, эльф действительно знал этих гномов и, вероятно, мог рассказать о них не самые лицеприятные вещи, но он только слушал и безмятежно улыбался, всем своим видом демонстрируя наслаждение от пребывания в столь достойной компании.

Когда же настал его черёд говорить приветствие, Трандуил, церемонно склонив голову, произнёс:

— Прими и мои поздравления, владыка Даин. Да будет трон Эребора, коий ты занимаешь по неоспоримому праву, достоин своего великого короля. А правление твоё пусть войдёт в летописи как величайшее возрождение Королевства-под-Горой. Царствуй долго. — Он приложил руку к сердцу. И, дождавшись настороженного кивка гнома, так и не решившего, было ли пожелание эльфа завуалированным намёком на его недолгую — в сравнении с эльфами — жизнь, мстительно добавил. — Великолепием церемонии тебе удалось превзойти самого Трора. Думаю, ничего подобного по пышности Эребор не увидит ещё долгие, долгие годы.

Утвердившись в своём подозрении, Даин недобро сверкнул глазами:

— Речи твои сладки как мёд, владыка Трандуил. Я принимаю твои поздравления.

Когда гостей провожали в пиршественные чертоги, Бард заметил:

— Это будет стоить тебе нескольких поставок каменьев.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — Трандуил сверкнул глазами. — Но наши с Даином дела всё-таки останутся исключительно нашими.

Бард хмыкнул, в красках представляя, что именно по этому же поводу ему скажет сам Даин. Гном оказался добрым соседом, но, вероятно, у него были собственные причины не любить эльфов, о которых он почему-то не распространялся, предпочитая при малейшем удобном случае костерить «фею с прихлебателями» почём зря.

Трандуил, абсолютно не изменившись в лице и глядя ровно перед собой, невесомо пробежался пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони Барда и чинно проследовал на своё место за столом. Бард накрыл место прикосновения рукой, словно стремясь удержать тепло чужого тела. «Ну погоди, остроухий, — мелькнуло в мыслях, — думаешь, самый умный, да?» Месть, правда, пришлось отложить до более удобного времени, так как их с Трандуилом места оказались по правую и по левую руку от Даина соответственно, что налагало определённые ограничения в общении.

Традиционное гномье застолье всегда вгоняло Барда в некий ступор. Впрочем, невообразимая смесь чопорности, традиций и кабацкой драки была способна сразить наповал кого угодно. К счастью, трое правителей сидели за отдельным столом, расположенным на возвышении, что не могло не радовать: по крайней мере, они избежали народной гномской забавы «попади едой соседу в глаз». Привыкнув общаться с обоими правителями по очереди, Бард, оказавшись с ними за одним столом, почувствовал себя третьим лишним, отчего мысли о «мести» расцветали в его голове с новой силой.

— Не соблаговолит ли твоё эльфийское величество ещё чарочку медовухи? — Даин жестом подозвал виночерпия.

— Не откажусь, — выверенным движением эльф протянул тому опустевшую чашу, — можно даже и не одну.

— Это с нашим удовольствием, — важно кивнул гном, — ты только скажи, если вдруг захмелеешь, чтобы конфуза перед подданными не было.

— Не припомню подобного, — Трандуил улыбнулся, пригубив налитое.

— Дык подобное обычно и не помнят, — вернул улыбку гном, — такое только друзья настоящие потом и рассказывают. Видимо, нет у тебя друзей. Но ты не беспокойся, если что, я…

Пропустив мимо ушей его последнее высказывание, Трандуил продолжил:

— Зато, если захочешь, могу поделиться парочкой историй о небезызвестном тебе Траине, да и о Троре могу рассказать…   
Улыбка Даина переросла в оскал.

— Мёртвых не трожь, — понизив голос, сказал он. 

От неожиданности эльф даже замолчал, потом, подумав, медленно кивнул:

— Не буду.

— Вот и ладно, — грозовое настроение Даина моментально сошло на нет. — Ещё?

Эльф отрицательно покачал головой:

— Пожалуй, на сегодня действительно хватит. Путешествие… утомило меня. — Поднявшись, он отвесил церемонный поклон и направился к выходу. Проходя за спиной оставшегося сидеть на своём месте Барда, он осведомился:

— Не откажется ли владыка Дейла зайти ко мне сегодня вечером?

— Отчего же и не зайти, — Бард обернулся к эльфу. — Непременно.

— Опять за моей спиной сговариваетесь? — ткнул его под бок Даин и, отсалютовав эльфу кубком, пробормотал что-то вроде «небось, скоро ноги держать не будут», а затем залпом опорожнил ёмкость. — Твоё здоровье, владыка Трандуил.

Нехорошо усмехнувшись, эльф протянул свой кубок виночерпию, глазами дав понять, что желает наполнить его до краёв, а потом, держа полный — вровень с краями — кубок, исполнил грациозный пируэт. Не расплескав при этом ни капли, Трандуил закончил всё представление сдержанным поклоном:

— Твоё здоровье, владыка Даин! — эльф улыбнулся и, осушив до дна, бросил кубок себе под ноги так, что он смялся, добавив несколько фраз на кхуздуле. Гномский язык Бард не то чтобы не понимал, а очень хотел бы не изучать, но приходилось. Из озвученного Трандуилом он уловил что-то про корни гор и небывалую прочность, но сути так и не понял.  
Зато понял Даин. Едва ли не впервые с уважением взглянув на Трандуила, он медленно кивнул и произнёс:

— Прими ещё раз моё почтение, владыка Трандуил. — И на этот раз в голосе его не было и тени насмешки.

Серьёзно кивнув, Трандуил ещё раз поклонился и направился к выходу. Только и взметнулись полы длинного церемониального одеяния. 

От размышлений Барда отвлёк голос Даина и новый тычок под рёбра:

— Ну так что, сговариваетесь?

— Обязательно, — согласился Бард. Общаясь с подгорным владыкой, он уже привык как к шуткам на эту тему, так и к тому, что, в отличие от чопорного эльфа, гном не признавал никакого «личного пространства». — Как только договоримся о цене, так сразу и того…

Гном, рассмеявшись, хлопнул его по плечу, и застолье пошло своим чередом. Выбраться из-за стола у Барда получилось лишь глубоко за полночь, и, дойдя до посольского крыла, он даже засомневался, стоит ли идти сейчас к Трандуилу, ведь, вероятнее всего, эльф уже должен спать. Но его сомнениям не удалось перерасти в уверенность, так как за следующим поворотом его ждал посыльный — высокий статный эльф в золотом доспехе почтительно склонил голову:  
— Владыка напоминает о вашем обещании зайти к нему.

— Благодарю, — Бард кивнул эльфу и в его сопровождении направился к покоям эльфийского посольства.

Войдя внутрь, Бард огляделся: комнаты, отведённые Трандуилу, были зеркальной копией его собственных, а значит, он вполне знал, куда идти. Впрочем, провожатый никуда не делся, старательно маяча в поле его зрения. «Интересно, — мелькнула мысль, — а если бы я отказался, он бы доставил меня силой?» Долго раздумывать ему над этим не пришлось. Подойдя к дверям, соответствующим здесь расположению собственных покоев Барда, стражник объявил: «Владыка Дейла к Владыке Зеленолесья!» — и торжественно распахнул их перед человеком.

В гостиной никого не было, и, поколебавшись, Бард направился в кабинет, тоже оказавшийся «пустышкой». Он уже намеревался продолжить свои исследования, благо вариантов оставалось не так уж и много, но неожиданно его смёл с места вихрь. Кабинет стал с ног на голову, перед глазами мелькнула гостиная, и вот он уже оказался распростёртым на ложе в спальне, а над ним нависал Трандуил собственной персоной.

— Меня бы и стол устроил, — промурлыкал эльф, уткнувшись ему в шею, — но я подумал, что здесь будет удобнее.

Прижав его руки к ложу одной рукой, второй он принялся расстёгивать пуговицы на камзоле и жилете Барда. Тот с некоторым любопытством наблюдал за процессом, понимая, что, во-первых, в игре «кто кого разденет первым» преимущество всё равно у него — на Трандуиле были лишь полотняные штаны да тяжёлый, отделанный мехом, халат, пояс которого и так уже ослаб от движений, открывая взгляду гладкую белую кожу груди, а, во-вторых, когда пуговицы закончатся, эльфу всё равно надо будет отпустить его. Не разорвёт же он на нём одежду, в самом деле?

Он ошибся. Выдержки эльфа хватило только на пуговицы. Сорочку же он попросту рванул за ворот — жалобный треск ткани и удивлённый выдох Барда слились в один звук. Впрочем, на настроение Трандуила это никак не повлияло. Выпутав человека, словно куклу, из одежды, он так же бесцеремонно рванул застёжки бриджей, едва не выдрав их «с мясом».

— Эй, спокойнее, — Бард приподнялся, позволяя эльфу стянуть бриджи вместе с бельём, — мне ещё выйти отсюда надо будет.

— Выйти? — Трандуил непонимающе хлопнул ресницами. — Никуда ты не пойдёшь. Сегодня ты ночуешь здесь. Ну, не совсем ночуешь, — он прищурился, — я намерен спросить с тебя за каждый прошедший день.

— Это… будет забавно, — при всемерной поддержке Трандуила Бард расправился с одеждой эльфа. Оказавшись обнажённым, он понял, что диспозиция вообще не изменилась. Он всё так же был прижат к ложу, а Трандуил всё так же нависал над ним.

— Ты не спешил, — в голосе эльфа прорезались металлические нотки, а во взгляде чувствовалось что-то недоброе и немного звериное.

— А ты мог приехать раньше, — Бард выразительно приподнял бровь и шевельнул прижатыми к мягкому покрывалу руками. — Мы с Даином тут уже сутки выпиваем.

— А-ах — с Даином, — протянул эльф. И в следующую секунду Бард оказался лежащим носом в подушку, а Трандуил прижимал его сверху, до синяков сжимая его бёдра. — Ещё Даина мне здесь не хватало, — пробормотал эльф куда-то ему в загривок. А потом неожиданно вцепился зубами в шею человека.

Дальше с разговорами как-то не сложилось. От неожиданности Бард попытался приподняться, чем и воспользовался эльф, моментально пропустив ему руку под живот и заставляя его опереться на колени. Пальцы второй руки резко потянули за уголок губы́, проникая в рот.

— Ты ведь скучал по мне? — жаркий шёпот эльфа, всё так же дышавшего куда-то в шею, окончательно снёс крышу Барду. Не совсем осознавая, что от него требуется, он повернул голову в направлении тянущей руки, словно лошадь за удилами, и только потом, почувствовав нетерпеливое движение бёдер любовника, понял. Ощутив его язык на своих пальцах, эльф нечленораздельно рыкнул и приник к нему всем телом — грудью к спине. Забывшись, он даже несколько раз толкнулся, словно пытаясь взять человека без подготовки, за что был укушен. Зашипев, будто рассерженный кот, Трандуил выдернул пальцы и поспешно втиснул их в тело Барда, тем самым выяснив, что некоторые теории весьма плохо работают на практике. Выругавшись, эльф всё-таки потянулся за склянкой со снадобьем, предусмотрительно оставленной под подушкой. Со смазкой дело пошло лучше. По крайней мере, Бард не делал попыток вырваться.

«Похоже, извиняться во время секса скоро войдёт у меня в привычку», — усилием воли Трандуил взял себя в руки. И только дождавшись ответных движений Барда, осмелился продолжить. Не доверяя себе более, он скользнул, устраиваясь рядом, и потянул человека на себя, заставляя усесться на свой живот.

— Сам, — эльф мягко толкнулся, обозначив будущее движение, и Бард, кивнув, подался назад.

«Медленно. Как же… медленно», — билось в мозгу Трандуила, пока человек опускался на его естество. Очень хотелось обхватить его, потянуть вниз, заполняя полностью, и вбиваться, до умопомрачения вбиваться в это тело. Но он лишь выгибался навстречу и бессильно комкал простыни. Горячие руки Барда легли на его грудь, потом переползли на плечи, а сам Бард, наклонившись, прикоснулся губами к его губам. Пожалуй, было весьма показательным то, что, дорвавшись друг до друга, начали они отнюдь не с поцелуев. Но плохо это было или хорошо, пожалуй, не ответил бы ни один.

— Я очень скучал по тебе, — пробормотал Бард в рот эльфа, отвечая на заданный ранее вопрос. Опустившись полностью, он тут же начал обратное движение. Трандуил, наконец, отмер и позволил себе прикоснуться к человеку. Всё ещё не доверяя своим рукам, он осторожно гладил плавно движущееся тело, пытаясь подстроиться под его ритм. В конце концов левую руку он устроил на пояснице Барда, время от времени царапая её, а правой обхватил его член, начав ласкать в такт собственным движениям. Каждый раз, когда он проходился ногтями по чувствительной коже спины, пальцы Барда сильнее сжимали его плечи, а сам он прогибался, словно эти прикосновения заставляли мышцы непроизвольно сокращаться.

Движения их стали мельче, а ритм участился. Они вжимались друг в друга телами так, словно малейшее расстояние между ними было недопустимым. При этом Трандуил внимательно следил за Бардом: вот слегка отвердела линия плеч, вот он уже не пытается отвечать на поцелуи, предпочитая просто подставлять губы, а вот чуть больше прогнулся в спине и отстранился, закидывая назад голову. Эльф начал сильнее вскидывать бёдра, усиливая и без того острые ощущения. Рот человека приоткрылся, а сам он почти замер, позволяя Трандуилу делать с ним всё, что заблагорассудится. И, пользуясь этим негласным дозволением, Трандуил отпустил себя, выдирая у этой ночи всё отпущенное им с Бардом удовольствие. Уже кончив и преодолевая инстинктивное желание замереть, эльф продолжил бешено двигаться, доводя человека до оргазма. Остановился он, лишь почувствовав дрожь тела и горячую влагу на своих пальцах.

Когда тело снова вернулось под контроль Барда и он открыл глаза, первое, что он увидел — насмешливый взгляд Трандуила:

— А сколько сопротивления в начале было… — почти пропел он и потянул человека на себя, приникая к губам в долгом, выпивающем душу поцелуе.

Бард осторожно приподнялся, выпуская из себя член эльфа, и, ничуть не сомневаясь, вытянулся вдоль его тела: оба они и так были мокрыми и липкими, и путь отсюда был только один — в купальню.

— Его бы не было вовсе, — заметил он, — если бы одному блестящему теоретику не пришла в голову дурацкая идея.  
— Между прочим, ты не особенно протестовал!

— Пока не стало слишком поздно, — хмыкнул Бард. — Я-то думал, ты знаешь, что делаешь. Но на будущее запомни, а лучше запиши для грядущих поколений: слюна — это зло. Особенно как альтернатива маслу. Вот где вычитал, там прямо на полях и запиши.

Увидев, как покраснели кончики ушей эльфа, он рассмеялся:

— Что, правда — прочитал? А я был уверен, что вы только летописи ведёте.

Вместо ответа Трандуил толкнул его в плечо, опрокидывая и подминая под себя:

— Много ты о нас знаешь. — Он прикусил подбородок человека, потом двинулся выше, будто помечая его укусами. — Мы сдержаны во внешних проявлениях эмоций, но…

— Да уж, сдержаны, не то слово, — Бард широко улыбнулся. — Конечно, это не тебя недавно тормошили, словно куклу безголосую… 

— А хотя бы и меня… — протянул Трандуил, пристально глядя ему в глаза. — Тебя что-то в этом смущает?  
Бард обдумал предложение и улыбнулся:

— Думаю, нет. Постараюсь в ближайшее время… доказать.

— Вот и ладно, — Трандуил кивнул и начал подниматься. — А теперь идём. У гномов отличные купальни. Не скажу, что лучше моих, но они всё равно великолепны.

***

_Весеннее равноденствие пришло и ушло. И Лес проснулся… иным. Не таким как прежде. Обновлённым. Живым. Целостным.  
Счастливым._

_Эльф ошибался, считая, все договоры равноценными. Как не бывает равных даже среди вышедших из одной утробы, так не могли быть равными те, кто приходил к Лесу в разное время. Все они — от отмеченных его прикосновением животных, до бессмертных, являлись по разным причинам, и, соответственно, требовали разной платы и могли внести разную лепту. Живые были его продолжением, помогая постигать окружающий мир, мёртвые — либо становились его частью, принося с собою знания, но при этом растворяясь, теряя собственную личность и вливаясь в его душу, либо, если желали того, оставались сами собою, продлевая в его пределах своё существование. Последних были считанные единицы, да и те — среди неразумных, и долгие годы Лес не понимал — почему._

_Но он понял сейчас._

_До недавнего времени эльф — его основная связь с миром живых — был несчастен._

_Лес совершил ошибку, доверив охоту душе настолько раненой, что она не способна была увлечь счастливых, но притягивала лишь тех, кого звало её горе. Эти пришельцы, склоняясь под властью тяжких воспоминаний, хотели одного — избавиться от них, слившись с тем, кто мог пообещать утешение. И с каждой новой горестью, с каждой новой несчастливой историей, темнел и сам Лес. Долгие годы, не понимая того сами, они с эльфом отравляли друг друга, больше раня, чем поддерживая, а то, что должно было стать взаимовыгодным сотрудничеством, выродилось в странный, дышащий болью симбиоз, одинаково вредящий обоим._

_Все эти годы Лес инстинктивно пытался помочь эльфу, дать ему то, за чем тот к нему обратился. Пытался — и не мог, не понимая, что то, чего хочешь, далеко не всегда бывает тем, в чём ты действительно нуждаешься. А эльф, пользуясь его незнанием, всё больше убеждался в злой природе своего союзника, собственноручно «спасая» тех, кто мог бы восстановить равновесие, и тем самым загонял их обоих в порочный круг. Отчаявшись, Лес даже пытался найти ему замену, и даже почти нашёл её. Он едва не ошибся, старательно охаживая молодую израненную душу, и если бы не счастливая случайность, подарившая ей надежду, так и остался бы при своих._

_А потом появился человек._

_Мелькнув яркой искрой в самом начале зимы, он позже пришёл снова, дав эльфу то, что Лес, как ни старался, дать не сумел._

_И эльф изменился._

_Настолько, что после очередной охоты, впервые за тысячелетия, Лес познакомился с теми, кто, уходя, не сожалел о совершённых ошибках, не мечтал забыть о том, кем и чем был, и готов был делиться светлыми воспоминаниями._

_И сейчас он как никогда прежде хотел получить кого-то из этих двоих. Но человек, каким-то образом переиначивая сон, остановил его на определённой точке, делая невозможной даже попытку поговорить. А эльфийка, поначалу приветствовавшая его всей душой, и тем самым позволившая не торопить события, после последней охоты начала отдаляться. Поэтому Лес затаился, выжидая удобного момента и готовясь сделать предложение, как только представится такая возможность.  
_

***

Утро, а за ним и день, и вечер получились весьма познавательными. Гномы явно задались целью продемонстрировать всем присутствующим достижения их расы и вполне неплохо с этим справлялись. Торжественная церемония обхода владений — посещение хотя бы по одному помещению, принадлежащему различным ремесленным направлениям, — тянулась и тянулась. До долгожданного спуска в шахты, которым сиё действо должно было завершиться, оставалось посетить ещё несколько цехов ювелиров, плавильни, а также заглянуть к каменотёсам, а Бард уже готов был присесть на ближайшую скамью и попросить его не беспокоить. Как и обещал, Трандуил вымотал его до последнего, милостиво оставив на сон всего пару часов. Сказать, что человек был против такого времяпрепровождения, значило погрешить против истины, но правда оставалась правдой: он сам едва не валился с ног, а эльф блистал свежестью и был непотребно бодр. 

Находясь рядом с Бардом, Трандуил чувствовал непонятное умиротворение, словно и не было трёх месяцев безумных метаний, снов и приступов ярости. Человек будто гасил в нём негативные эмоции, начисто отсекая саму возможность их появления. Прошедшая ночь отзывалась приятной ломотой во всём теле и необычной пустотой в голове — эльф поймал себя на том, что весьма благосклонно улыбается произносящему речь Даину, отчего новый Подгорный Король едва не подавился собственными словами. Взяв это на заметку, эльф ещё раз кивнул гному и изобразил вежливое внимание. Это выражение лица действовало даже на видавшего виды Митрандира, так что на гноме не сработать попросту не могло. Даин, видимо решив, что тени сыграли с ним нехорошую шутку, вернулся к речи, но на эльфа до самого её конца на всякий случай не смотрел.

Последним пунктом в списке были шахты. Как выяснилось, под «шахтами» следовало понимать несколько громадных комплексов, по совокупности своей вполне соответствующих всему, пройденному ранее. Что, впрочем, было неудивительно: в конце концов, первое, что приходило на ум при упоминании гномов — это именно их шахты. Закончилось всё мероприятие глубоко за полночь, и даже гномы расходились с него с вполне заметной радостью: пройденное за день расстояние давало о себе знать.

А наутро Барду предстояла встреча с Даином, жаждущим обсудить детали договора.

Технически, с гномом он общался не особенно долго — всего-то чуть более полугода. Но эти полгода были более наполнены событиями, чем всё предыдущее его существование. Поездки в Эребор, как и ответные визиты Подгорного Короля, стали для Барда вполне привычным делом, а сам гном, занимающийся, как и он, восстановлением собственного города и посему сталкивавшийся со сходными трудностями, за это время успел показать себя отличным другом и надёжным союзником.

Единственным минусом было то, что понятия Даина о переговорах сводились к весьма запоминающимся попойкам, в коих Бард — после особенно запомнившегося случая с поисками мышей, терроризировавших склады тканей — участвовать зарёкся. В основном потому, что проснулись они с гномом на одном из этих самых складов в окружении подозрительно крупных серо-зелёных зубастых тварей. И кто кого поймал, с тех пор оставалось вопросом открытым. В сравнение с этим разом не шёл даже предшествовавший ему, когда они слаженно пели песни на синдарине. Слаженно в основном потому, что синдарин оба знали одинаково плохо, а проверять было некому. Даин тогда взял с Барда клятву, что он ни при каких обстоятельствах не скажет об этом «остроухому». 

После таких «переговоров» в видах похмелья Бард начал разбираться лучше некуда и, падая в постель, надеялся, что, ввиду предстоящих церемоний, день завтрашний не принесёт с собой ничего подобного.

***

В идеальном мире заключительная церемония должна была проходить в зале Всех владык — месте последнего упокоения правителей Эребора. Но случилось так, как обычно случается в жизни: последний правитель вместе с наследниками был захоронен вне горы, чтобы почтить их память могли не только гномы, а и другие расы, волею судьбы оказавшиеся его соратниками в битве Пяти воинств. Поэтому всё действо было повторено дважды: вначале в зале Всех владык, перед пустыми могилами Траина и Трора, а затем уже под солнцем — перед могилами Торина, Фили и Кили.

Стоя в окружении своей свиты, Трандуил вполуха слушал речь Даина. Та, будучи повтором, новизной не блистала, к тому же он уже однажды слышал нечто подобное в исполнении Трора. Поэтому основное внимание эльф уделил новшеству, а именно — молодому гному, закутанному в тяжёлый плащ с капюшоном, тёмной фигурой маячившему у одной из могил. Трандуил мог поклясться, что уже где-то видел его, впрочем, это было неудивительно — за прошедшие несколько дней он имел весьма сомнительное счастье лицезреть практически всю здешнюю гномью общину. Наконец Даин сделал несколько шагов вперёд, подошёл вплотную к могилам и, остановившись перед центральной, произнёс последние слова клятвы, обещая служить народу верой и правдой и быть достойным преемником великого правителя, возродившего славу Эребора. 

Молодой гном всё это время маячил рядом с Даином, то обходя его по кругу, то просто замирая перед ним и тихо кивая в такт словам. Когда же Даин произнёс заключительную фразу, гном скинул капюшон и просто сказал:

— Клятвы услышаны, родственник.

Трандуил рванулся вперёд и тут же замер, не в силах отвести взгляда от знакомого лица. Краем глаза он успел заметить, что его движение точь-в-точь скопировали ещё двое — Бард и Тауриэль, и теперь стояли, как и он, взирая на открывшееся в немом удивлении. И если причина, по которой Кили был виден Барду, Трандуилу была известна, то Тауриэль удивила его. «Она тоже видела его с самого начала, — понял он, — видела и не подозревала, что смотрит на мертвеца!» Переведя взгляд на Тауриэль, он почувствовал, что ему есть что обсудить с нею. Очень многое. Из размышлений его вырвал зычный голос Даина.

— Хочешь что-то добавить, владыка Трандуил?

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Мне показалось, что церемония окончена, и я хотел поговорить с мертвыми. — Эльф выразительно сверкнул глазами в сторону потешающегося Кили.

— Всё действительно закончилось, — кивнул Даин. — И ты, как никто другой, имеешь полное право говорить с ними, — гном важно прошествовал мимо него. — Не задерживайся.

Бард, оглянувшись, отправился вслед за ним, Тауриэль Трандуил прогнал сам. «Потом, всё потом». Он непременно разберётся с нею, как только у него будет время. 

Она нехотя, но ушла, а Трандуил приблизился к Кили, небрежно опиравшемуся на высокое каменное надгробье:  
— Приветствую тебя, владыка, — гном склонился в неглубоком поклоне. — Я уж думал, никогда не смогу привлечь твоего достойного внимания.

— Что. Ты. Здесь. Делаешь? — спросил эльф.

— О, всего понемногу, — Кили снова расплылся в улыбке, — немного слоняюсь, немного подслушиваю, временами даже подглядываю…

— Ты понял, о чём я, — Трандуил почти шипел. Это внезапное напоминание о собственных способностях выбило его из колеи. — Таким, как ты, не место здесь. Ты должен был уйти.

— Мне некуда, — пожал плечами гном. — Точнее, есть куда, но там ведь не будет Тауриэль, так что, пожалуй, я побуду здесь.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я никогда не призову тебя? — Трандуил почувствовал, как по коже бежит привычный озноб.

— Понимаю, — кивнул тот. — Но я подожду того, кто это сделает. При всём уважении, владыка, вы не единственный.

— Здесь и сейчас — единственный, — отрезал Трандуил. — Так что, если твоё действо было направлено на меня, ты ошибся.

Развернувшись на каблуках, эльф направился ко входу в Подгорное королевство и, несмотря на острый слух, так и не расслышал слов, которые Кили пробормотал себе под нос:

— На тебя, зануда, как же. Да если б я знал, что ты не только меня увидеть сможешь, а ещё и ей показать, стоял бы я там как дурак перед Даином, рассчитывай!

***

«Гномы любят поесть. Гномы умеют есть. Гномы готовы закормить насмерть кого угодно», — пожалуй, именно эти слова следовало выбить на входе в Подгорное королевство, и тогда — Бард был в этом уверен — никому больше во всём Средиземье не захотелось бы завоёвывать их. 

Он привык, что гномские застолья никогда не были короткими, но то, что состоялось после финальной церемонии, затмило все виденные им прежде. Заняв больше суток, оно грозило продлиться вплоть до самого отбытия эльфов — то есть до следующего вечера, а то и продолжиться далее. Благо, после первого вечера оставаться за столом постоянно не было необходимости, чем многие гости и пользовались, время от времени уползая отсыпаться. Сам Бард тоже улучил несколько часов прошлой ночью: выспаться не выспался, но, по крайней мере, привёл себя в порядок и не клевал носом. Бессменно за столом оставались лишь Трандуил и Даин. Причём последний явно поставил себе за цель споить первого. Получалось плохо. Даже не особенно прикасаясь к закуске, владыка Зеленолесья оставался, как сказал гном, «непотребно трезвым». На что эльф только улыбался, пожимал плечами и обещал прислать гному «пару бочонков по-настоящему забористого игристого». Услышав ответ Даина, сводившийся к тому, что подобное пойло подходит либо дамочкам, либо, так уж и быть, феям, Бард напрягся, ожидая вспышки гнева Трандуила, но тот лишь пожал плечами, мол «на нет и суда нет», и произнёс следующий тост за владыку Подгорного королевства.

Второй вечер застолья грозил уже перейти в ночь, когда эльф поднялся со своего места и, церемонно склонив голову, проговорил:

— Уважаемый Даин, прошу простить меня, но время уже более чем позднее, а до завтрашнего отбытия мне ещё необходимо завершить дела с Бардом. Поэтому, с твоего позволения, я бы хотел похитить его у тебя, — он обернулся к Барду и продолжил, — если он найдёт на меня время, конечно.

«Время? На Трандуила?»

Бард поднялся и, поклонившись гному, произнёс:

— С твоего позволения, владыка Даин.

Гном согласно кивнул:

— Благодарю за то, что разделили с нами этот праздник. Ваше присутствие сделало его особенным.

Ещё раз поклонившись, человек и эльф покинули зал.

— Похоже, вы с Даином таки нашли общий язык, — заметил Бард.

— К сожалению, он гномский, — ответил эльф, — но другого они не понимают.

Добравшись до палат Трандуила, они, не сговариваясь, отправились в купальни, чтобы смыть с себя усталость прошедшего дня. Благо, места там хватило бы не на двоих, согласных делить одно пространство мужчин, а и на целую дюжину.

Оказавшись в теплой воде, Бард разомлел: то ли сказался постоянный недосып, то ли последний кубок медовухи был откровенно лишним, но до ложа он, кажется, добрался в полусне. Нет, он очень даже неплохо помнил тяжесть рук Трандуила на своём теле, чувствовал его поцелуи и отвечал на них, и даже, помнится, активно выпутывал эльфа из халата. Он бы чем угодно поклялся, что помнил жар накрывающего его тела и уверенные прикосновения пальцев… Он даже готов был поклясться, что целовались они довольно продолжительное время, но неожиданно для себя проснулся от меланхоличной констатации факта:

— Похоже, я не настолько хорош, как мне казалось.

С усилием разлепив глаза, Бард увидел над собой задумчивое лицо Трандуила и со стыдом понял, что позорно заснул в самое неподходящее для этого время. Даже сейчас ему чудилось, что ложе под ним всё время куда-то уплывает, плавно покачиваясь на волнах. Он потерянно улыбнулся и погладил эльфа по щеке:

— Ты лучшее из всего, что могло бы мне сейчас присниться, — доверительно сообщил он.

— Пожалуй, — эльф разглядывал своё сомнительное приобретение, — сейчас тебе действительно надо поспать. — И просто подгрёб Барда к себе под бок, обнимая.

— Не самое худшее предложение, — Бард кивнул. Сегодняшние возлияния с гномами запомнятся ему надолго. И, уже проваливаясь в сон, добавил. — Я готов засыпать с тобою рядом вечно. — Или ему это только показалось?

Утро под горой начиналось точно так же, как и в Дейле: солнечные лучи скользили по лицу, норовя пролезть под веки и безбожно путаясь в ресницах. Открыв глаза, Бард некоторое время изучал косые столбы света, в которых кружились пылинки. Искусные мастера — гномы — смогли провести солнце даже в самые отдалённые уголки города; более того, каким-то неведомым образом было явственно видно — на дворе лето. Будто синева неба и молоко облаков намертво сплелись с лучами и по ним спустились навестить земные глубины.

Оглядевшись, он обнаружил Трандуила сидящим перед зеркалом и тщательно расчёсывающим чуть влажные волосы. Те уже гладким шёлком стлались по спине, но, казалось, эльфийский король был далёк от завершения своего ритуала. Почувствовав его взгляд, мужчина обернулся:

— Выспался? 

Припомнив вчерашнее, Бард почувствовал, что краснеет. Собственно, позорнее, чем уснуть во время поцелуя, было учинить то же самое, только уже во время занятий любовью. И он искренне надеялся, что память его не обманывает хотя бы в этой малости. В данной ситуации путь был только один — необходимо было срочно реабилитироваться. А судя по тому, что солнце уже поднялось, времени у них оставалось всего ничего.

— Отлично, — он встал и, подойдя к эльфу, отобрал у него щётку. Дождавшись, пока Трандуил снова взглянет в зеркало, пару раз прошёлся ею по струящимся прядям, а потом запустил в них руку, массируя ему виски и затылок. С тихим вздохом эльф откинулся назад, поощряя ласку:

— Если бы мне кто-то сказал, что я буду с огорчением ожидать отъезда из Эребора, я бы не поверил, — пробормотал он.  
— Жизнь — странная штука, — Бард осторожно массировал кожу за ушами, постепенно спускаясь к шее, — прошлым летом я вылавливал из реки бочки из-под твоего вина и не помышлял далее, чем о завтрашнем дне, а сейчас мне приходится думать на годы вперёд, хотя наверняка для тебя и это не в новинку.

— Для меня многое не в новинку, — эльф шевельнулся, позволяя пальцам Барда перебраться на плечи. — Но это не помогает избегнуть ошибок. Именно ты предлагал мир, когда я был готов начать войну. Порою меньшая… осведомлённость — благо. У моих недобрых чувств к гномам старая природа.

— Расскажешь? — Бард осторожно освободил широкие плечи от халата, распотрошив заодно и ворот ночной сорочки, ряд пуговиц которой уходил вниз, вероятно, до самого подола.

— Свиток пришлю, — Трандуил прикрыл глаза, позволяя рукам человека гладить его кожу. — Мы, кстати, никуда не опаздываем. Сейчас раннее утро.

— Тогда ты совершенно зря расчёсывался, — заметил Бард, — потому что я определённо намерен превратить твои волосы в воронье гнездо. 

— Даже так? — эльф сделал вид, что поднимается. — А получится?

Бард прищурился. Конечно, в вопросе, кто кого может скрутить, он явно уступал Трандуилу, но в таких спорах не всегда решает сила, и кому, как не эльфу, знать это? Он шагнул вперёд, прижимаясь к его спине, устроил свой подбородок на светловолосой макушке и обхватил лицо эльфа ладонями, заставляя его смотреть прямо в зеркало.

— Я попробую, — он улыбнулся и, не отрывая взгляда от глаз эльфийского владыки, принялся расстёгивать многочисленные пуговицы ночной сорочки.

Когда со всеми застёжками, до которых он мог дотянуться, было покончено, он обошёл кресло и, положив эльфу руки на плечи, повёл ими в стороны, заставляя одежды раскрыться, словно раковину. Трандуил поднялся, и халат с сорочкой бесформенным ворохом соскользнули к его ногам. Переступив через них, он прижался к Барду всем телом, демонстрируя явную заинтересованность в происходящем. Обнять его и утянуть к ложу было делом нескольких секунд. Бард слегка подтолкнул Трандуила, заставляя его сесть на край, и опустился между его разведённых коленей. Продолжая давно начатый разговор, он заметил:

— А вот меня бы стол не устроил, и даже кресло… В нём не совсем удобно продолжать.

Глядя на него, эльф тихо усмехнулся и протянул руку, путая пальцы в тёмных волосах, а потом наклонился, целуя:  
— Всё, что скажешь, всё, что скажешь… 

Трандуил вздрогнул, когда тёплые пальцы обхватили его член и начали уверенное ритмичное движение. Когда же к ним присоединились губы, он шире развёл ноги, чуть больше упираясь пятками, откинулся назад, опершись на одну руку, оставив вторую на затылке Барда. Время от времени острые ногти царапали место, где голова соединялась с шеей, но не более того. Трандуил не пытался надавить или изменить заданный человеком темп, хоть он снова казался ему невыносимо медленным. 

Подумать только, сутки воздержания — и ему снова хочется чего-то дикого и звериного. Самый нежный секс у них случился утром первого дня, когда, почти насытившись бурной ночью, эльф брал человека плавно и медленно — так, словно стремился заполнить собою каждый миг его существования. Бард тогда пошутил, что по утрам владыка не похож на себя ночного, впрочем, он не выразил желания проводить время исключительно со «светлым» вариантом, принимая Трандуила со всеми его порывами. 

Из них двоих подобные «потребности» больше пугали эльфа. В сексе с женой ему никогда не хотелось подавлять или доминировать, он просто был — страстный ли, нежный, внезапный или очень даже распланированный, а Бард будил в нём непонятную смесь ревности и жажды власти. При этом человек не был хрупким, что допускало определённые вольности, невозможные с любой, пускай и самой сильной, женщиной. Ведь даже оставаясь великолепными воинами, они ждали от партнёра желания защитить и сохранить. Неважно, насколько оно было оправдано. А человека хотелось подчинить, взять без остатка, заставить жить только собой, но это было невозможно. Сколь не натягивай тетиву, а лук всё равно распрямится и, будучи освобождён от неё, примет изначальную форму. Барда, как и лук, можно было сломать, но не согнуть, а ломать было неинтересно. Подобные отношения были не совсем понятны эльфу: человек не покорялся, но и брать власть в свои руки не спешил. А главное — у него вполне получалось балансировать на нужной грани отношений, сочетая спокойную силу и способность уступать.

Бард ласкал Трандуила со всем возможным тщанием. Ему нравилось ощущение собственной власти над этим сильным телом: то, как оно вздрагивало и прогибалось от его прикосновений, то, с каким энтузиазмом отвечало на малейшую ласку… Выпустив член эльфа изо рта, он одной рукой всё так же скользил по шелковистому стволу, вторую же положил на внутреннюю часть бедра, задевая большим пальцем яички. Пристально следя за выражением лица любовника, он то сильнее сжимал руку, то обводил большим пальцем влажную, сочащуюся смазкой головку, то, наоборот, двигал рукой по всей длине, заворожено отмечая, как синхронно с поджимающимися губами напрягаются мышцы на бёдрах эльфа. Его собственное тело всё больше требовало внимания, но поза явно этому не способствовала, поэтому Бард осторожно приподнял яички эльфа, надавливая сразу за ними, и с удивлением обнаружил под рукой смазку. На мгновение он замер, а потом двинул на пробу пальцами. Не чувствуя ни малейшего сопротивления, он добавил ещё один, проверяя.

— Вижу, небольшой секрет уже перестал быть таковым? — Трандуил подался вперёд, насаживаясь на его пальцы.  
— Это было… подлое и… бессовестное… совращение, — слова Бард перемежал с сильными толчками.

— Какой… догадливый, — Трандуил прогнулся под его руками и окончательно откинулся на ложе, опираясь на локти, — флакончик вон там, у тебя под ногами, если ещё не понял.

Бард рыкнул, резко и на всю длину загнав пальцы. Потом он опустил свободную руку и таки нащупал обещанный сосуд. Задумчиво покрутив его, он вопросил:

— А ты его заслуживаешь?

В этот момент Бард был уверен, что шутит, но, как водится в жизни, пошутить пришлось несколько больше и дольше, чем он рассчитывал. Пламя, вспыхнувшее в глазах Трандуила, и его судорожный выдох сказали больше, чем самые красноречивые просьбы, поэтому человек просто отбросил флакончик и, сильнее разведя ноги эльфа, толкнулся в него, входя по самое основание. Было узко, горячо, но достаточно влажно, чтобы можно было двигаться, что он и сделал, каждым толчком выбивая из любовника воздух. Обхватив Барда ногами за талию, Трандуил практически повис на нём, на некоторое время просто отдавшись на волю человека. Но вскоре этого ему показалось мало, и он сильнее сжал ноги, привлекая внимание.

— Что? — выдохнул Бард, с трудом фокусируясь на его лице.

— Не… удобно, — Трандуил соскользнул с него и повернулся спиной. — Мало пространства… для манёвра.

— А так, значит, лучше? — Бард почти навалился на эльфа, упёршегося грудью и руками в край ложа.

— Так — просто замечательно, — подтвердил эльф, наконец-то способный ответить на движения любовника. Тяжёлые мокрые шлепки, рваное дыхание, глухой стон удовлетворения и бешеный стук двух сердец — всё смешалось в один нарастающий ком. Трандуил полностью отпустил себя, со всей возможной силой отвечая на резкие, глубокие толчки и растворяясь в этом ощущении. Рука Барда снова обхватила его член, и эльф, казалось, совсем потерял чувство реальности: любое движение — вперёд ли, назад — всё больше поднимало его к пику наслаждения, срывая все покровы и заставляя забыть обо всём на свете.

Когда мышцы перестали выплясывать свой бешеный танец, Трандуил судорожно выдохнул, чувствуя, как губы человека прикасаются к его спине. Не совсем сразу, но он осознал, что поцелуи ложатся цепочкой вдоль вполне конкретных узоров. Уловив его напряжение, Бард горячо зашептал:

— Не делай этого, просто не делай. Не закрывайся от меня. — Он исступлённо обхватил руками его тело, словно боясь, что эльф начнёт вырываться. Трандуил и не стал. Он просто шевельнулся, разворачиваясь лицом к Барду, и опустился на пол. Пошарив рукой под ложем, он выудил тяжёлую на вид бутыль. Она была предусмотрительно раскупорена и заткнута пробкой.

— Кубков не припас, уж извини, — владыка Зеленолесья глотнул первым и протянул бутыль Барду.

— Странно, — улыбнулся тот, — я уж было подумал, что там склад полезных вещей.

— Только самое необходимое.

— Вино и смазка. Не завидую я вашим врагам, — Бард тоже приложился к бутыли, вино было сладким, немного терпким и отдавало горчинкой, прямо как их встречи. — Подумать только, — рассмеялся он, — ты всё-таки не дал мне добраться до ложа.

— Ещё успеешь, — заметил эльф. — У нас впереди ещё много долгих встреч, Убийца дракона.

***

Неделя выдалась та ещё: караулы, официальное сопровождение делегации и необходимость присутствия на всех значимых мероприятиях не давали Тауриэль не то что добраться до Барда, а и банально выспаться. И это при том, что времени на сон ей, как и любому эльфу, требовалось гораздо меньше, чем людям или гномам. Так и не сумев застать Барда в одиночестве, она уже даже не совсем понимала, что, собственно, хотела услышать от него по поводу стрел, склоняясь к простому желанию сунуть их ему в руки и сказать «спасибо». Если хотя бы на это хватит времени.

Пожалуй, единственным утешением была возможность поговорить с Кили. Как и обещала, она едва ли не в первую свободную минуту пришла на его могилу. Положив ладони на нагретое дневным солнцем надгробье, Тауриэль застыла, впитывая исходящее от камня тепло.

— Ты обещал, что будешь рядом, — прошептала она. — Вот я. Идём со мной. — И, подобрав с земли небольшой гладкий камушек, зашагала в направлении горы. Впервые за многие дни на душе её было спокойно. Непонятная уверенность в том, что Кили действительно идёт рядом, мягким пушистым шариком гнездилась в груди и лёгким покалыванием сбегала по рукам, с плеч до самых кончиков ногтей. Казалось, протяни она руку в сторону, и её пальцы сожмёт твёрдая ладонь. Она не протягивала.

Пользуясь малейшим случаем, Тауриэль разговаривала с гномом, рассказывая то, чем уже делилась в снах с тем, другим Кили. Вероятно, со стороны это выглядело как помешательство, но эльфийке было всё равно. У неё была надежда.

Иногда ощущение присутствия пропадало. И тогда она замолкала, с нетерпением ожидая его возвращения. Откуда вообще бралось это чувство, было непонятно, но Тауриэль верила ему, как верила своему чутью воина, как полагалась на своё ощущение пространства и места. 

Произошедшее на финальной церемонии только лишний раз подтвердило — она права. Теперь было ещё как минимум двое видевших. Это дало ей силы выполнить приказ Трандуила и уйти с гномами в их город. Впрочем, ещё даже не дойдя до горы, она почувствовала, что Кили, как и всю эту неделю, снова шагает рядом.

Дальше вновь была беготня, график смены караулов и очередное застолье, а также подготовка к скорому отбытию в Зеленолесье. За всеми заботами она даже перестала волноваться о том, почему именно то, что она увидела Кили, разозлило Трандуила, и поэтому приказ явиться утром к нему был для эльфийки некоторой неожиданностью.

Встретившись на входе с покидающим покои короля Бардом, Тауриэль замешкалась, думая, а не отдать ли ему стрелы прямо тут, но он только быстро кивнул ей, едва ли даже осознавая, кого видит, и направился в сторону людских апартаментов.  
Едва войдя в королевскую приёмную, она застыла, пришпиленная к полу холодным взглядом владыки.

Трандуил, видя её сомнения, холодно улыбнулся и поманил пальцем, подзывая ближе. Поспешно скинув с плеча колчан со стрелами, лучница шагнула вперёд, склоняясь перед ним в почтительном поклоне.

Не спеша, король обошёл её по кругу, словно примеряясь, с какой стороны лучше ударить. Память услужливо нарисовала эльфийке коленопреклонённого орка. Напевный, скучающий голос произнёс:

— Итак, ты знаешь мою тайну. Давно?

Она рискнула бросить взгляд на владыку и вздрогнула, увидев изуродованную половину лица. 

— О, спасибо, можешь не отвечать вслух. Значит… где-то после битвы и до… предположим, до сегодняшнего дня… Нет, стой на месте, ты ещё не на все вопросы ответила. Хотя… вопрос у меня только один, — неожиданно он оказался стоящим совсем вплотную и, заставив Тауриэль поднять на него взгляд, поинтересовался:

— Что ты делала у Барда в доме? 

Тауриэль закусила губу — она чувствовала, что рассказать, как и почему она оказалась там, где оказалась, значило подставить человека. Её размышления были прерваны требовательным «Дай сюда!». Подняв глаза, она увидела, что Трандуил нетерпеливым жестом указывает на колчан.

— Ты уже третий раз за всё время нашего разговора отвлекаешься на эту вещь, — пояснил он. — Видимо, там есть что-то, о чём мне следует знать.

Переведя взгляд на свои руки, Тауриэль поняла, что костяшки на пальцах, сжимающих ремешок, побелели от напряжения. «Разговора, — горько подумала она. — Если это разговор, то его выводы я слышать не хочу».

— Н-нет... Это не то, что вы думаете. — Она даже попятилась.

— Пока что я не знаю, что я думаю. — Тауриэль явственно услышала в его голосе издёвку. — Я лишь подозреваю. Например, то, что в твоём колчане есть вещь, принадлежащая одному нахалу, не имевшему права тревожить живых. А «думать» у нас в основном будешь ты. О своём поведении. Не испытывай моё терпение, девочка. 

Скрепя сердце эльфийка отдала колчан. Среди её стрел действительно была одна, принадлежавшая Кили, и сейчас Тауриэль молилась, чтобы король нашел её первой.

— Что это? — голос Трандуила был необычайно тих. Только услышав его, девушка поняла, что позорно зажмурилась. Открыв глаза, она столкнулась с пристальным взглядом владыки. В руках тот держал стрелы Барда. — Почему ты держишь их у себя? 

— Я... — Тауриэль запнулась, но, словно загипнотизированная, продолжила. — Эти стрелы спасли мне жизнь. Я всего лишь хотела поблагодарить…

Повисшее молчание напугало её больше, чем любая гневная отповедь. Пожалуй, до этого момента она никогда не видела владыку в таком бешенстве. Даже когда целилась в него из собственного лука. Да что там, по сравнению с тем, что она видела сейчас, Трандуил, рубящий надвое её любимое оружие, был образцом сдержанности и миролюбия.

— Ослушаться… меня… — в голосе его помимо гнева была слышна такая дикая боль, что Тауриэль едва не упала на колени — вымаливать прощение. Она не понимала, чем именно вызвала подобные чувства, но сейчас это было уже неважно. Взгляд Трандуила стал сумасшедшим. Он дышал, будто загнанный зверь, и дикая гамма ужаса, отчаяния и разочарования отражалась на его лице, искажая черты до неузнаваемости, делая их страшнее, чем виденные ранее следы от ожогов.

— Ненавижу… — прошептал её король. Тауриэль зачарованно смотрела, как он стиснул кулак, превращая зажатые древки в щепки. Жалобно хрупнув, стрелы переломились и упали на пол, а он всё сжимал и сжимал кулак, пока между стиснутых пальцев не проступила кровь. Вскрикнув, эльфийка бросилась разжимать его руку, но была отброшена в сторону, как тряпичная кукла. Она вскочила, не зная, придётся ли защищаться, но Трандуил уже и сам понял, что натворил. Застыв в немом удивлении, он просто смотрел то на свою руку, то на девушку, точно не совсем понимая, где находится.  
— Ваше величество, — Тауриэль рискнула приблизиться, — позвольте осмотреть вас.

Он шевельнул губами, будто пытался подобрать слова, а потом, резко тряхнув головой, проговорил:

— Не так я представлял наш разговор. Прости меня, — и склонил голову.

Обратная перемена потрясла её даже больше, чем пережитый ужас. Гнев всё ещё клубился в глубине неестественно расширившихся зрачков, но перед девушкой снова стоял её повелитель — собранный и готовый к действию.

— Вели седлать лошадей. Мы отбываем сейчас же.

— Да, владыка, — она поклонилась и указала на его руку. — Вы позволите?

— Нет нужды, — он качнул головой. — Я справлюсь. — И, переведя взгляд на окровавленную ладонь, в которой застряли мелкие щепки, потерял к ней интерес.

Только оказавшись за дверью, Тауриэль позволила себе удивиться. Складывать два и два она вполне умела, но получившаяся четвёрка всё равно не давала вразумительного ответа на вопрос, чем именно участие Барда в той битве с пауками настолько разозлило Трандуила.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Даже если дипломатия — самый медленный путь, не торопитесь: ошибки дипломатов исправляются только армией. ( перефр. «Дипломатия — слишком медленный путь» из кинофильма «Переводчица» и Джозефус Дэниелз: «Армия — это люди, собранные в одном месте с единственной целью: исправлять ошибки дипломатов»)


	7. Правило седьмое: Плохие переговоры лучше хорошей драки

_Лес волновался. По деревьям, словно дрожь по шкуре диковинного зверя, бежала рябь, травы на открытых полянах лежали, словно пытаясь уйти от угрозы, а кусты, наоборот, топорщились диковинными ежами. Птицы и животные, будто чуя надвигающиеся изменения, попрятались по своим норам. И только изрядно надоевшие Лесу пауки как ни в чём не бывало сновали по своим делам. Слишком поздно эльфы начали войну с ними — уничтожать то, что расползлось от засевшей на юго-западе тьмы, предстояло ещё долгие и долгие годы._

_Лесу было больно. Больно и страшно. Настолько, что он невольно вернулся в те времена, когда от него, некогда могучего, остался маленький ошмёток, изо всех сил пытающийся выжить, постичь окружающий мир и восстановить смутно вспоминаемое величие._

_Именно тогда появилась эльфийка. Пришедшая просить за истаивавших у неё на глазах братьев и отца, она словно бы не понимала простейших вещей. Нельзя взять силы из ничего. Лес шумел ей об этом, рассказывая, что невозможно остановить угасание её родных. Единственное, чем он — тогда ещё почти дитя по разуму — мог помочь, — это разделить её жизнь на всех четверых. Отданного хватило бы лишь на то, чтобы дать им время добраться до Серых Гаваней, но эльфийка была рада и этому._

_Дева знала, на что идёт, но, исполнив одно своё заветное желание, она с жадностью неразумного ребёнка потянулась за другим — захотела принести в мир ещё одну жизнь. Как Лес ни убеждал её не делать этого, она осталась непреклонной, и отдала, растратила всё, что у неё оставалось. Он пытался спасти её, удержать, но вместо этого едва не погиб сам. Сдавшись, он принял её, сделав частью себя. Возможно, именно поэтому он не смог отказать эльфу. И сейчас расплачивался за это, чувствуя его боль как свою._

_А эльфу было безумно больно. И, что хуже всего, именно Лес был тому причиной. Лес — и его прежние ошибочные дары. Эльф, привыкший ожидать от Леса лишь плохого, не хотел их с человеком встречи и злился на него, но больше всего злился на себя — за то, что не уследил и не уберёг. И усиленное собственной виной чувство, многократно отражаясь в нём, нашло выход в совершенно нелогичном решении, которое ранило эльфа ещё больше, чем прежняя обида._

***

Подходя к отведённым эльфийскому посольству покоям, Бард удивился: стража на ближайшем к ним повороте отсутствовала. Не то чтобы эльфам здесь кто-то угрожал или в ней была насущная необходимость, но за прошедшее время закованные в золото воины успели стать привычной деталью интерьера. Неподвижные, словно статуи, они всегда стояли, глядя прямо перед собой, демонстрируя истинно эльфийскую выдержку и невозмутимость.

А теперь их не было. Зато перед самими покоями царило небывалое оживление: туда и сюда сновали эльфы, нагруженные скарбом. Разминувшись с несколькими, волокшими небольшой окованный сундук, он вошёл в комнаты. По какой-то причине происходящее нравилось ему всё меньше. Трандуил собирался отправляться только поздним вечером. А значит… значит, произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее, если он решил отбыть, никого не предупредив. «Или он таки поссорился с Даином», — мелькнула мысль. Оглядевшись и увидев приоткрытую в дальнюю приёмную дверь, Бард уверенным шагом двинулся туда. Если не уговорит помириться, то хотя бы не даст окончательно разругаться.

Распахнув двери, он весьма удивился, став свидетелем мирного разговора Подгорного и Лесного королей. И даже немного притормозил, пытаясь осознать, почему возникшая на пороге Тауриэль явно пытается подать ему какой-то знак.  
Быстрым шагом он подошёл к двум правителям. Гном приветственно кивнул ему, а Трандуил неожиданно одарил холодным и словно бы не узнающим взглядом. Не понимая, что происходит, человек всё-таки заметил:

— Ты не сказал, что отбываешь настолько рано.

— Ты мне тоже много чего не сказал. — Голос лесного владыки был отстранённым и каким-то неживым.

— Я? — вскинул брови в удивлении Бард. — Когда это я утаивал от тебя хоть что-нибудь?  
Вместо ответа Трандуил поклонился Даину:

— Я не смею более отвлекать вас от ваших обязанностей, владыка.

Гном хмыкнул:

— Вижу, вам есть о чём поговорить. — И, уже обращаясь к Барду, добавил. — Если что — зови, я далеко уйти не успею. 

Бард отрицательно покачал головой:

— Благодарю, но думаю, мы решим наши столь внезапно возникшие… разногласия. — Он покосился на прямого, застывшего словно статуя Трандуила. 

Окинув их испытующим взглядом, гном обронил:

— Не убейте друг друга. Тебя, — он указал на Барда, — мне будет не хватать, а тебя, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону Трандуила, — мне ещё надо споить, а то больно легко ты в последний раз отделался. — И отбыл.

Чтобы взглянуть Трандуилу в глаза, Барду потребовалось обойти его, так как эльф упрямо смотрел в другую сторону, не желая поворачиваться к нему лицом.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, встретившись с деланно безучастным взглядом.

Вместо ответа Трандуил громко произнёс что-то на своём языке. В помещение тут же вошёл эльф, неся что-то, завёрнутое в несколько слоёв ткани.

— Я думал оставить это тебе, но раз уж так сложилось, можешь забрать сейчас. — Встряхнув свёрток, эльф эффектным жестом бросил на пол его содержимое. Стрелы. Изломанные. С до боли знакомым оперением.

Бард недоумённо воззрился на обломки. 

— Я должен оправдываться? — наконец поинтересовался он.

— Я бы послушал, — зло сказал Трандуил, — но так уж получилось, что я спешу. Прощай, Убийца дракона. — Развернувшись так, что подол его одежд хлестнул Барда по ногам, он направился к выходу.

Окончательно сбитый с толку Бард растерянно следил за эльфом, который едва не толкнул застывшую в дверях Тауриэль, лишь чудом успевшую уступить своему владыке дорогу. Метнув виноватый взгляд на человека, эльфийка поспешила за Трандуилом. Бард машинально нагнулся за выброшенными обломками — и застыл. Стрелы были не просто его, а теми, что он потратил, спасая Тауриэль от смерти в жвалах пауков. Выругавшись, человек рванулся вслед за эльфом. На его счастье Трандуил задержался, отдавая последние приказы.

— Эй, ты же не думаешь, что просто возьмёшь и уедешь? — быстрым шагом Бард пересёк помещение и мёртвой хваткой вцепился эльфу в плечо, разворачивая его к себе лицом.

Столкнувшись с яростным взглядом, он вздрогнул, но руки не отпустил. Не мигая, Трандуил смотрел на него. Так змея, ещё не решившая, броситься ли вперёд, следит за неожиданно осмелевшей и нахально скачущей перед её носом пичугой.

— Хочешь мне помешать? — голос эльфа был обманчиво спокойным.

Бард заворожено следил за едва шевелящимися, бледными от злости губами. Ещё несколько секунд тому назад он, как ему казалось, понимал, что двигало Трандуилом, теперь же сомневался. Из глаз эльфа на него смотрела не ожидаемая ревность, а тоска и непонятное человеку разочарование.

Бард поёжился, мгновенно растеряв все слова, чувствуя, что попробуй он извиниться, как было ранее предложено, и всё будет кончено. Поэтому он лишь сильнее стиснул пальцы, повторяя:

— Вначале мы поговорим. Я не позволю тебе сбежать. Не сейчас. 

— Поговорим? Сбежать? — эльф сделал небольшой шаг в его сторону и замер, нависая над человеком. Подняв вторую руку, он невесомо провёл тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. — Теперь ты хочешь поговорить, да? — И неожиданно отвесил тяжёлую пощёчину.

Голову мотнуло так, словно по щеке пришёлся удар не открытой ладонью, а как минимум, кулаком, рот наполнился кровью, а в глазах на мгновение потемнело. Бард почувствовал, как его хватают за ворот и тянут вперёд. Проморгавшись, он столкнулся с яростным взглядом Трандуила.

— Ты. Обещал. Не. Ходить. — Голос эльфа перешёл в шипение. Так же внезапно, как приблизил к себе, он оттолкнул человека, стряхнув, наконец, его руку со своего плеча. — Уходи. Просто уходи, Бард. Я не хочу говорить с тобой сейчас. — И сквозь горячую злость вдруг прорезалась такая тоска, что Бард вместе с кровью проглотил все те обидные слова, которые чуть было не вырвались у него. Вместо этого он просто молча выпрямился и, скрестив руки на груди, упрямо вскинул голову, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность умереть, но не сдвинуться с места. Прищурив глаза, человек смотрел в лицо эльфа, а Трандуил едва ли не впервые в жизни не знал, что с этим делать. 

Осознание произошедшего тяжёлыми раскатами гудело в его голове. Обхватив себя руками, он пытался сдержать рвущееся наружу тяжёлое дыхание. В какой момент он растерял всю свою отточенную годами выдержку? В присутствии подданных он позволил чувствам вырваться наружу. Это было недопустимо. Это было непростительно. Но это было. И дальним эхом отдавался на периферии сознания голос Тауриэль, приказывающий всем покинуть помещение.  
У неё хватило ума не подходить к нему с вопросами. С одной стороны, Трандуил был ей за это благодарен. С другой… она приняла решение за него, своего короля, не дождалась его приказа. 

Бард шевельнулся, привлекая к себе его внимание. 

— Не уйду. По крайней мере, пока не получу вразумительного ответа на вопрос «Что происходит?» 

Бард шагнул к Трандуилу, но тот, неспособный выдержать его взгляд, обернулся к нему спиной. Снова. Человек снова провернул свой трюк с мнимой покорностью — смолчал, приняв оскорбление, но не сдался, не отступил, желая получить свои ответы. Ответы, которых у Трандуила не было. «Что происходит?» Хороший вопрос. Эти несчастные стрелы всколыхнули в нём столь многое, что, даже имей Трандуил возможность говорить день и ночь напролёт, он не был способен выразить всего, что чувствовал. Больно. Как же… больно понимать, что в очередной раз тот, кого любишь, может оказаться чьей-то игрушкой, что ты сам — игрушка, которую можно сломать и выбросить. Да и не облекалось всё в простые слова, а то, что получилось бы на выходе, было смешным, нелепым и не заслуживающим такой реакции. «Я не хочу, чтобы ты принадлежал Лесу, потому что Лесу уже принадлежала та, кого я любил, и она предпочла его мне», «Я не знаю, пришёл ли ты ко мне ради меня, или я был ближайшим островком Леса в твоём мире», «Ты пошёл за нами против моей воли, а значит, я не могу контролировать тебя», «Что если, войдя в Лес, ты вышел совершенно другим?». Ревность к прошлому, неуверенность в настоящем, неспособность держать под контролем то, что считал своим, и эмоции, эмоции, эмоции… позабытые за тысячелетия, но бродящие сейчас в крови, словно запечатанное в сосуде винное сусло. Твёрдая почва под ногами расползалась, превращаясь в грозящую поглотить всё зыбкую топь. И, не будучи способным объяснить, Трандуил тонул в собственных чувствах, страстно желая одного — уйти, спрятаться, переждать, переболеть. Так раненный зверь залегает в своей норе, веря, что здесь может найти покой. «Ведь покой — это хорошо?» Даже если это значит — «сбежать»?

— Тогда уйду я. — Эльф успел сделать несколько шагов по направлению к двери. 

Глядя в его спину, Бард почувствовал — терять ему уже нечего. И бросил вдогонку:

— Meleth nin, na-erui nin. Leithia-u**. Это так ты меня "не отпустишь"?

Трандуил споткнулся. Замер. Потом медленно-медленно, словно во сне, обернулся. Его первое и единственное признание острым лезвием полоснуло по нервам, отсекая всё ненужное и даря небывалую ясность — впервые за весь сегодняшний день. Прижав руку к сердцу, он произнёс:

— Я… не отказываюсь. Ни от чего. Но сейчас я… должен уехать. Мне… надо обдумать... кое-что.

В несколько шагов Бард сократил разделяющее их расстояние и, не встретив ни малейшего сопротивления опешившего Трандуила, притянул его к себе. Они целовались отчаянно. Как в тот самый первый раз — в шатре, или в тот — на дороге. Задевая губы зубами и делясь кровью. Только вёл на этот раз человек, и кровь принадлежала ему же. А Трандуил уступал. В который раз за сегодня он проиграл человеку? Он не считал. Тёплые руки путали волосы на его затылке, отчаянно прижимая губы к губам, ласкали шею, плечи — и снова возвращались к волосам, словно пытаясь навсегда запомнить, сохранить этот миг. Потерявшись в нём, Трандуил обхватил Барда за талию, притягивая его к себе как можно ближе, будто и не разделяли их сказанные ранее слова и слои одежды, как будто этот поцелуй был не их по праву, а чем-то украденным и запретным, тем, что следовало удержать любой ценой... Бард отстранился первым. Прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, он говорил, говорил и говорил — о том, что не готов терять, но что не мог не пойти, ведь не отправиться на помощь означало предать себя и предать его, что если Трандуил захочет, он будет просить прощения и за это, но всё равно будет поступать так, как велит его совесть.  
Это походило на прощание.

Для человека это им и было.

Вздохнув, Трандуил разжал руки и отступил на шаг. И на этот раз Бард его не удерживал. Впервые за сегодняшний день эльф по-настоящему взглянул ему в глаза.

— Это не прощание, Бард. Запомни. Но я действительно должен получить ответы на некоторые вопросы, прежде чем… — он запнулся, а потом продолжил, едва не глотая слова, словно боясь не успеть. — Я не знаю, к кому ты шел, ко мне или к Лесу. Не знаю, настоящие ли твои чувства, не знаю, не привнесённые ли мои собственные. У меня нет опоры. Вдруг, если бы я не был главой Охоты, ты не пришел бы ко мне? Вдруг, если бы Лес не позвал тебя, ты не обратил бы на меня внимания? Вдруг я не обратил бы внимание на тебя?

Бард качнул головой, протягивая к нему руку, но так и не решаясь дотронуться. «Разве это важно сейчас?» — хотел спросить он, но так и не спросил, чувствуя, что за всеми этими словами стоит что-то ещё, что-то, что эльф пока не решился озвучить.

Трандуил сам прикоснулся пальцами к его руке, открытой ладонью провёл от предплечья до локтя и обратно, а потом, выдохнув, словно нырял в холодную воду, шагнул назад.   
Развернувшись, он быстрым шагом покинул помещение, оставляя Барда наедине с его мыслями.

***

Сколько Бард простоял в комнате, гладя на закрывшуюся за Трандуилом дверь, он не знал. Но подозревал, что очень долго. Настолько, что идти провожать отбывающих эльфов смысла не было. Да и хватило, если честно — напровожался так, что самому тошно. Вместо этого он вернулся в кабинет Трандуила и подобрал ткань, в которую были завернуты стрелы. Бережно складывая на неё обломки, он обнаружил небольшой конверт, приколотый к одному из углов упаковки. Отложив всё в сторону, он сломал печать, разворачивая тонкий шуршащий листок. Ровные ряды букв говорили об их авторе многое — сам Бард так не написал бы никогда, даже если бы у него для этого были все условия, да что там, под страхом смерти не написал бы… 

_«Владыка Бард, думаю, твоё оружие говорит само за себя, но на всякий случай поясняю — то, что ты сделал, было недопустимо, и, будучи теперь явным, данное обстоятельство делает невозможным наше дальнейшее личное общение. Знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь «Лес не звал меня», и я очень захочу в это поверить. Но, прежде чем сделать это, подумай вот над чем — ты мог не знать, кого слушаешь. Помни, Лес всегда говорит голосом мёртвых. Любимых мёртвых»_

Бард смял листок. Потом разгладил его и снова вгляделся в ровные строчки. Это было написано до их разговора, а значит, он перечёркивал смысл написанного? Или ему сейчас следовало попытаться нагнать Трандуила и сказать, что никакие мёртвые, особенно любимые, с ним не общались? Не считать же таковым показавшегося на коронации Кили? 

Хлопнула входная дверь, раздались быстрые шаги, и в кабинет кто-то вошёл. Поспешно сложив записку, Бард сунул ей в карман и обернулся.

Гном-рассыльный коротко поклонился, и, сделав ещё несколько шагов вперёд, остановился перед Бардом. Дождавшись его вопросительного взгляда, он почтительно поклонился: 

— Владыка Даин ожидает вас в малом зале. Из Ривенделла прибыло послание. Вам непременно необходимо ознакомиться с ним.

Бард коротко кивнул. Поспешно закатав стрелы в ткань, он приказал отнести пакет в собственные покои и направился в указанном направлении. Вести из Ривенделла, в направлении которого отбыл неугомонный Гендальф, вряд ли могли быть добрыми. «Ты многого не знаешь о волшебниках» — вспомнились ему слова Трандуила. Бард ухмыльнулся. Если он что и понял, так это то, что хороших новостей от них не бывает, а могут быть либо плохие, либо очень плохие. Не будет же Гендальф размениваться на «Хорошо добрался, планирую продолжить путешествие»? Тем более, что по времени он уже должен был успеть побывать в Шире и вернуться обратно.

Войдя в малый зал, расположенный в покоях Даина, Бард с удивлением увидел там Трандуила. Невольно он замешкался, не уверенный, что нужно говорить и что делать, но, на его счастье, за спиной раздался голос входящего в зал гнома.

— Вот, полюбуйтесь, господа хорошие, что они там творить намылились! — Пройдя в центр помещения, он бросил на стол небольшой конвертик. — Совсем с ума посходили. Ладно Гендальф, ему по статусу положено, а ваши-то куда смотрят? — Даин осуждающе уставился за Трандуила, который, ни в коей мере не чувствуя себя ответственным за чьи-то там поступки, с любопытством развернул записку. Быстро пробежав глазами послание, он понял взгляд на владыку Эребора:

— Эти «мои» ни разу не мои, как ты сам понимаешь. Я же не спрашиваю с тебя о том, что в Синих горах происходит?

— Да это я так, сгоряча брякнул, — пожал плечами Даин. — Но они ждут, что мы присоединимся к ним. — Он выхватил лист из рук эльфа.

— Можно с самого начала и по порядку? — попросил Бард. 

— Можно ещё и в подробностях, — осклабился Даин. — Остроухие из Ривенделла вместе с такими же из Лориэна собрались «по-быстрому» смотаться в Дол Гулдур. Говорят, что один раз уже были, а теперь неплохо объединённой армией сходить. Потому что там зло великое окопалось. И связи налаживает. Тьфу на них!

— С каких это пор владыка Даин отказывается воевать? — насмешливо пропел Трандуил.  
— Кто отказывается? — сразу же вскинулся гном. — Мне не нравится предложение «при-со-е-ди-нить-ся» — он растянул последнее слово по слогам. — Вот если бы «возглавить»…

Не удержавшись, Бард фыркнул. Серьёзное мероприятие неумолимо скатывалось в фарс. Впрочем, на самом деле всё было и так понятно:

— Я пойду. — Придавив лист ладонью к столу, Бард вгляделся в убористый почерк Гендальфа. — Соберу добровольцев и пойду. Негоже всю жизнь за чужими спинами отсиживаться. — Он перевёл взгляд на Трандуила. _«И снова я не могу не пойти»._

— Да-а, — протянул эльф. — Конечно, ты как раз всю жизнь отсиживаешься… _«Я… понимаю. Наверное. Но мне это не нравится»._

Вздрогнув, словно от пощёчины, Бард продолжил:

— Иногда надо делать, что должно. _«Даже если это идёт вразрез с твоими желаниями».  
— «Похоже, это то, что удаётся тебе лучше всего»._

— У меня такое чувство, будто вы не о походе говорите, — заметил Даин, заставив человека и эльфа оборвать их безмолвный диалог.

Пожав плечами, Трандуил обернулся к нему:

— Если это всё, я позволю себе откланяться. Окончательно. Думаю, всё, что будет необходимо, мы сможем обсудить в переписке. Иначе у меня сложится впечатление, будто это сговор с целью удержать меня здесь. — Он улыбнулся, превращая последние слова в шутку.  
— Вот ещё! — хмыкнул Даин. — Значит, вопрос решённый?

Трандуил согласно кивнул:

— В общих чертах. 

Когда фигуры эльфов, наконец, стали едва различимыми, Бард обернулся к стоящему рядом Даину:

— Думаешь, оно того стоит? Новая битва?

Тот пожал плечами.

— Вероятно, стоит. Но никогда не оправдывает смертей тех, кто в ней сложит головы. И он это понимает даже лучше, чем мы, — Даин кивнул в сторону дороги.

***

Больше всего Трандуил хотел вернуться. И вытрясти душу из Барда. А потом извиниться перед ним. И снова вытрясти душу. Но это уже выглядело бы совершенно нелепо. И он сдерживался, упрямо глядя на уходящую вперёд дорогу. Ещё очень хотелось ехать вперёд — не останавливаясь, без привалов, так, чтобы до полуночи добраться до собственного дворца, закрыться в покоях и прекратить все контакты с окружающим миром. Он не последовал ни одному из этих желаний. Вместо этого он знаком подозвал к себе ехавшую позади Тауриэль. Ему не удалось поговорить с ней в Эреборе, но он чувствовал — разговор этот нельзя откладывать более. 

Нагнав Трандуила, эльфийка молча ехала рядом, ожидая, пока погружённый в свои мысли владыка обратит на неё внимание. Их поспешное отбытие из Эребора удивило её, но против ожиданий, не опечалило. Надежда — хрупкий цветок. И лучше всего она произрастает там, где её никто не видит, а больше всего подпитывается ожиданиями мечтающего. И уж чего-чего, а ожиданий у неё теперь был полный воз. Тауриэль невесело усмехнулась. Страшно подумать, как жизнь расставляет всё на свои места и смещает приоритеты. Она пока совершенно не представляла, каким образом можно уговорить владыку позволить ей пообщаться с Кили, но сама возможность этого уже была невероятной сбывшейся мечтой, тем, что почти никогда не случается ни со смертными, ни с бессмертными.

— Ты не спала этой ночью, — нарушил молчание Трандуил. — Искала его?

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Тауриэль поспешно ответила:

— Нет.

— Врёшь. Но больше себе, чем мне. — Холодная констатация факта, не более того.

— Я проверяла посты, — твёрдо сказала она. — И ничего более.

— Понимаю. — Трандуил кивнул и добавил: — Мёртвые не возвращаются. Кажется, единственное, что можно сделать — уйти вслед за ними. Но преждевременный уход — величайшая ошибка, которую только может сделать живое существо, ты понимаешь это?

— Понимаю. — Что-что, а умирать Тауриэль не собиралась. Тем более — сейчас, когда появилась надежда.

— Сегодня ты помогла мне. Я это ценю. — В голосе Трандуила неожиданно прорезались угрожающие нотки.

— Но? — правильно поняла его эльфийка.

— Но в следующий раз потрудись дождаться моего приказа.

Невольно Тауриэль улыбнулась. Такой владыка ей был привычен больше, чем тот, кого она видела несколько часов назад. 

— Я сказал что-то смешное? — Трандуил привычным жестом выгнул бровь, отчего Тауриэль разулыбалась ещё больше. И поспешно опустила голову:

— Нет, владыка.

Её «изгнание» продлилось всего несколько дней. Смерть Кили подкосила её, и если бы Трандуил тогда остался непреклонен, вряд ли она прожила бы многим дольше. Там, у обрыва, она чувствовала, как душа её капля за каплей утекает сквозь пальцы, оставляя по себе выжженное ничто. И пример короля, её короля, поддержал её больше, чем все мыслимые утешения. «Потому, что она настоящая» — вот всё, что он сказал ей тогда. Но в его глазах она увидела память о прошлом и неудержимую, ничем не сломленную веру в будущее. Он заразил её этой верой, прямо-таки вынудив двигаться вперёд. И поэтому, когда вместе с посланными за телом Кили гномами пришли эльфы, она смогла подняться и последовать за ними. Вначале смыслом её новой жизни было просто сделать новый шаг, потом — дойти вон до того дома, потом — выйти на церемонию прощания… Это было больно, но оказалось вполне реальным. Владыка не говорил почему он передумал, а она не спрашивала, только незаметно для самой себя начала искать его одобрения, каждым днём своей жизни пытаясь доказать, что он не ошибся. 

Пожалуй, только сейчас она осознала, как потрясло её утреннее происшествие на самом деле и насколько она рада возвращению прежнего владыки. Нельзя видеть слабость тех, в ком ты нашёл опору. Это рушит мир. Это рушит тебя.

Тряхнув головой, словно отгоняя ненужные мысли, Тауриэль сказала:

— Он… снился мне. После битвы. Очень много раз. И там, на крыше, он... приснился снова, сказал смотреть, как я никогда в жизни не смотрела, и я увидела… вас. А потом он пришёл на самом деле и сказал, что не давал мне никаких советов. Но ведь я действительно видела Кили, так? И на коронации…

— Вот как, — протянул Трандуил, словно бы не услышав вопроса, — снился, говоришь?  
Тауриэль кивнула.

— Я понимаю, — вырвалось у неё, — я многого не знаю…

— Не так, — поправил её владыка. — Ты не знаешь ничего. Но, боюсь, моё знание не сделает тебя счастливее.

— Позвольте судить об этом мне. — Девушка упрямо качнула головой. 

Теперь пришла пора Трандуила улыбаться. Его начальник стражи снова смела ему перечить. Вместо ответа он взмахнул рукой, отпуская её. Следовало обдумать слишком многое. 

Ещё сегодня утром он был уверен, что виной всему — беспокойный Кили. У него даже были предположения о том, каким образом надоедливому гному удалось добраться до Тауриэль. Но, как оказалось, правда была гораздо проще. И только что Тауриэль случайно рассказала то, чего ему так не хватало. Что ж, сейчас это означало, что список его вопросов пополнился ещё одним. А учитывая обстоятельства и предстоящий поход, ответы ему были нужны как никогда прежде.

***

Вернувшись в свои покои, Бард первым делом наткнулся на злосчастный свёрток со стрелами. «Зачем я их вообще забрал? — спросил у себя Бард и тут же сам ответил: — Как напоминание и обещание». 

Из раздумий его вырвал знакомый бас:

— Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь. — В дверях маячил теперь уже коронованный Даин II Железностоп. 

Вежливо кивнув, Бард переложил свёрток в сундук с личными вещами. Сегодняшний день, едва начавшись, определённо получился слишком насыщенным. Гном же, оглядевшись, направился к столу. Сдвинув в сторону бумаги, он водрузил на него красноречиво брякнувшую сумку:

— Я так понимаю, вы с Трандуилом немного повздорили? — поинтересовался он. — Не знаю, что у вас произошло, но мой совет — не гони коней.

Бард, мысли которого крутились вокруг утреннего разговора и его продолжения, нахмурился:  
— Думаешь, не стоит?

— Думаю, надо подождать. — Всё так же обстоятельно Даин достал из сумки бутыль, два небольших стаканчика и какую-то закуску. — Эта фифа раньше, чем сам захочет, слушать тебя не станет. Только ушами прядать да хвостом щёлкать будет. А то и копытом влепит.  
Против воли Бард рассмеялся:

— Образность твоей речи просто поражает, — заметил он.

— С хвостом я загнул, — охотно согласился гном. — А в остальном точно прав. Но, прежде чем я дам плохой совет, позволишь вопрос?

— Мне сейчас любой совет хороший, — Бард подошёл к столу. — Но твой вариант решения я уже вижу.

Восприняв это как «да», Даин разлил неожиданно прозрачную жидкость по стаканам и дождавшись, когда Бард усядется напротив него, сунул один из них человеку в руки.  
— Что это? — мужчина подозрительно принюхался. Пахло немного сливами и вишней, но в основном чувствовался явный винный дух, настолько сильный, словно перед ним был не стаканчик, а как минимум открытая бочка.

— А, — пожал плечами гном. — Появился у меня тут один умелец. — Ты пей, пей.  
Кивнув, Бард залпом опрокинул в себя жидкость и от неожиданности закашлялся. Крепостью «это» превосходило всё, что он пробовал ранее. У них в городе, разумеется, было несколько человек, гнавших самогон, но ввиду ограниченности ресурсов он был мутен, весьма дурно пах, да и крепостью превосходил вино максимум втрое, а то, что предложил ему Даин, было ОЧЕНЬ крепким. Продышавшись, Бард кивнул в сторону бутылки:

— Забористое!

— А то! — удовлетворённо согласился тот. — Правда, на остроухого всё равно не подействовало. Как виночерпий ни подливал.

— Ты это подливал Трандуилу в мёд? — удивился Бард.

— И ещё как, — сокрушённо подтвердил гном, — А эта ушастая сволочь так и не заметила.  
— Думаю, он заметил, — «утешил» его Бард. — Просто виду не подал. Не знаю, как остальные эльфы, а он не пьянеет от слова совсем, пока не захочет. Зато если захочет — с одного стакана уплывёт. — Вспомнив о грустном, то бишь о Трандуиле, он замолчал.

— Обидно, — огорчился Даин. — Это сколько я на него спирту перевёл! Одно расточительство. — Но ты пей, тебе точно полезно.

Бард согласно кивнул, опрокидывая в себя следующую стопку. «Спирт» разбегался по телу приятным теплом, обещая если не успокоение, то, по крайней мере, забвение. А забыться Барду хотелось. По крайней мере, сегодня. Человек не может чувствовать и пережить столько за день — и не тронуться умом. Ещё утром ему казалось, что он полностью, безоговорочно и бессовестно счастлив, потом — так же основательно, как прежде счастьем, — его накрыло отчаянием, а сейчас, пожалуй, он уже ничего не чувствовал. Как говорится, хочешь, чтобы судьба посмеялась — поделись своими планами на завтра.

— Вы с Трандуилом вместе? — неожиданно спросил Даин.

— Что? — Бард поперхнулся выпивкой.

— Вы — вместе? — терпеливо повторил гном. — Я хоть и ниже ростом, но не слепой ведь.

— Мы… — Бард помолчал, согревая руками стакан. В голове промелькнуло несколько вариантов ответа, но он, даже не пытаясь предугадать реакцию Даина, озвучил то, что его мучило. — Теперь я даже не знаю. Он… может быть очень обидчивым. «И очень ранимым», — закончил он про себя.

— Я не осуждаю, — Даин прикоснулся к его плечу. — Я за тебя переживаю. Ему что? Он ещё тысячу лет проживёт и не почешется. 

— На… верное. — Бард запнулся. — Вот только у меня нет этой тысячи лет.

— Значит, ты первым и мириться будешь, — заметил гном. — Просто сейчас дай ему время остыть. Что ты сделал-то, что он взвился, будто ты в морду его палёную привселюдно плюнул?

Если предыдущий вопрос был внезапным, то этот поверг Барда в окончательный ступор.

— Ты и это знаешь?

— На самом деле — почти семейная тайна, — тот басовито хохотнул. — Последний аргумент в переговорах, к которому ещё не доводилось прибегнуть. Ещё деду картинку доставили. Правда, тот молодчик, что принёс, сам пропал куда-то вскоре, ну да в их деле не без риска. А портретик лежит — передаётся по наследству, так сказать.

— Всё это время, — Бард недоверчиво моргнул, — ты прохаживался на тему феи и ни словом…

— Ты за дурака меня не держи, — обиделся гном. — Личная неприязнь на уровень государства не выносится. А подшутить — дело нехитрое и даже полезное. Ему на самом деле нравится.  
Бард хмыкнул. Насколько эльфу «нравились» высказывания Даина, он знал не понаслышке, но разочаровывать гнома не стал. Хотя очень хотелось. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Даин, ты меня что, споить вздумал? 

— А то тебе есть, что ещё делать! — хмыкнул гном. — Считай, я предлагаю просто забыть обо всём на время. Как в старые добрые времена.

Бард поднял стакан. «Старых добрых времён» у них было чуть больше полугода, но с гномской любовью к выпивке месяц можно было смело считать за год.

Спирт, ввиду своей крепости, действовал быстро, но неожиданно мягко. К тому же гном проявил необычную чуткость и больше не пытался заговаривать об эльфе, расспрашивая человека о том, как идёт подготовка к сбору первого урожая и в целом о жизни в городе. Только один раз он неприлично заржал после особо длинной тирады о старающейся женить своего короля Мариам. Бард в этот момент даже слегка протрезвел и опасливо заозирался — Мариам имела любопытное свойство появляться после упоминания её имени. К счастью, за пределы Дейла это удивительное свойство пока не распространялось. Но Даин заботливо подлил ему новую порцию напитка, и Бард окончательно позабыл о подстерегающей дома опасности, полностью отдавшись происходящему здесь и сейчас.

К тому моменту, когда гном уговорил его прилечь отдохнуть, о причинах попойки Бард уже не помнил.

_Зато он отлично припомнил их, снова оказавшись на набившей оскомину поляне. На сей раз хозяйка сама поднялась ему навстречу. И глядя на тонкую, закутанную в несколько слоёв одежды фигурку, Бард наконец понял, с кем имеет дело._

_Когда она неспешно подняла руки, скидывая на плечи ненужный теперь платок, он знал, кого увидит. И, несмотря на это, когда светлые волосы водопадом хлынули на её плечи, он вздрогнул._

_— Ты… не рад меня видеть? — спросила она, делая к нему шаг. — Но тогда зачем ты возвращаешься?_

_Бард поспешно шагнул вперёд, протягивая руки навстречу девушке._

_— Тина… едва шевельнулись его губы, — Тина!_

_— Я…— улыбнулась она._

_Он подошёл к ней, осторожно беря её руки в свои:_

_— Подумать, сколько лет прошло..._

_— Сколько? — она нахмурилась.  
— Десять. Целых десять лет. — Он смотрел на неё — и не мог отвести глаз. Сейчас Сигрид столько же, сколько было ей, когда они познакомились. Он уже и забыл, какой хрупкой она была._

_— Десять… — она подняла на него задумчивые глаза. — Почему ты здесь? Ты несчастлив?_

_— Я… не понимаю. — Бард крепче стиснул пальцы._

_— Что тут сложного? — улыбнулась Тина. — Я спрашиваю, есть ли у тебя желание — неисполнимое, невозможное? То, ради которого ты готов на всё?_

_Барда словно холодной водой окатило. Невольно отшатнувшись, он спросил:_

_— Ты ведь не она? И никогда не была ею, так?_

_Она кивнула:_

_— Ты сам выбрал мой облик. Мне казалось, тебе должно быть… радостно. Правильное слово?  
Он покачал головой:_

_— В первый миг, не более того. Он говорил о тебе._

_— Что именно? — «Тина» склонила голову набок._

_— Что ты рано или поздно позовёшь меня._

_— Это хорошо. Ты знаешь, чего ждать._

_— Не знаю. — Он замешкался. Не говорить же мифическому созданию, что тот, кого он считает проводником своей воли, на самом деле ненавидит его?_

_— Не меня, — тихо сказала «Тина», — он ненавидит себя. За то, что не смог предотвратить то, над чем не был властен. Ты изменил это. Он больше не… зациклен на искуплении.. И теперь я могу видеть… другое. — «Тина» покачнулась.— Сложно… удерживать связь. Приходи... ко мне._

_— Почему я должен тебе верить? — Бард скрестил на груди руки, подавляя желание бросится на помощь. — Он говорил мне совершенно иные вещи._

_— Он пришёл, ослеплённый болью. Её и принёс. Он не врал. Но и я не вру. Приходи… — с этими словами она растаяла в воздухе._

_Бард же просто опустился на полено и бездумно уставился на тлеющие угли._

Утро в Подгорном королевстве начиналось так же, как и повсюду — с нагло лезущих в глаза солнечных лучей. В довершение всего голова была тяжёлой, словно налитой свинцом, а шея, казалось, навеки обречена была остаться в одном и том же положении, поскольку малейшая попытка шевельнуться отзывалась в голове набатом. Преодолев себя, Бард всё-таки приподнялся, и, щурясь, оглядел помещение. По крайней мере, он остался у себя в покоях, это радовало.

Рядом на столике стояли таз и кувшин для умывания - и ещё стакан с категоричной надписью «Выпей меня». Надпись была на кхуздуле, но тем не менее понятной и почти родной. Проглотив предложенное, Бард снова откинулся на подушки. Встать, оно, конечно, было вернее, но зачем рисковать? Сжимающие голову тиски постепенно исчезли, возвращая память о странном вчерашнем дне и о не менее странной ночи.

Вот тебе и «не зовёт», вот тебе и «любимые мёртвые».

***

_Лес возвышался тёмной, неодолимой громадой. Плотные узловатые ветви сплетались где-то высоко над головой, словно отсекая и без того тусклый сумеречный свет. Трандуил оглянулся — там, где он прошёл, зеленел молодой подлесок, и даже отсюда было видно, что местность явно стала здоровее. Исчезли тучи мошек, клубящиеся над стылой водой, пропала сизая болотная поросль, даже деревья выглядели веселее, подставляя листья и иголки скудным солнечным лучам, кое-где пробивающим пелену облаков. Окинув ещё одним взглядом пройденный путь, эльф уверенно шагнул вперёд, чувствуя, как сумрак, клубящийся под деревьями, холодом окатывает его кожу._

_— Ты здесь… — шепот Леса перестал быть шёпотом, обретя некое подобие плоти._

_— Я пришёл говорить, — выдохнул эльф, изо всех сил вглядываясь в окружающие тени. Марево то и дело пыталось сложиться в тонкую высокую фигуру, но стоило ему сфокусировать на ней взгляд, как она вновь и вновь теряла форму._

_— Я всегда слышу тебя…— дрожащий воздух на мгновение очертил тонкое лицо, почти скрытое водопадом волос._

_— Но Я не слышу тебя, — эльф подался вперёд, — а теперь и не вижу._

_— Ты не хочешь, — тёплый поток воздуха коснулся его лица. — Никогда не хотел. Но сейчас ты это понимаешь. И я понимаю. Хочешь забыть и хочешь помнить, рвёшься между долгом и желанием. Не можешь отпустить старую боль — и потому жаждешь новой. Человек изменил тебя. И меня. Изменил, изменил, изменил…_

Трандуил открыл глаза, пытаясь понять, что же его разбудило. Шевельнулся полог на входе, и в нежилую часть шатра вошла Тауриэль.

— Уже утро, владыка. Вы велели разбудить вас.

— Спасибо, можешь идти. — Он опёрся на руку, усаживаясь на походной койке. — Пожалуй, никогда прежде появление Тауриэль не было столь несвоевременным. Вместо ответов он внезапно получил вопрос, перечёркивавший все предыдущие: не нужен ли Бард Лесу только потому, что он нужен Трандуилу?

***

Вторая половина лета и начало осени — золотое время. Не из-за льющегося с неба солнца, нет. Каждый день в это время — на вес того самого золота. Надо собрать урожай, сложить зерно в овины, заготовить сено, убрать лён и коноплю… И это — помимо восстановления Эсгарота и военной подготовки всех желающих. Бард выматывался, но то были хорошие, правильные заботы. 

Первое послание из Зеленолесья было до умопомрачения официальным и сухим и всего лишь подтверждало ранее оговоренные у Даина позиции. И даже прибыл обещанный мельком свиток. С одной стороны, выглядело это так, словно Трандуил откупался от него, намекая, что единственное, что их сейчас связывает — это добрососедские отношения, но с другой — послание прибыло едва ли не раньше самого Барда. Не усмотреть в такой поспешности скрытого смысла мог только слепой. 

Иногда он мысленно возвращался в тот последний день. Если бы он не уходил к себе? Если бы Трандуил захотел нормально поговорить? Если бы он всё-таки не отпустил эльфа? Все эти «если» бродили в голове Барда, заставляя раз за разом переживать всю сцену расставания. Но даже сейчас он не чувствовал себя виноватым. В том, что не сказал — возможно, в том, что пошёл — нет. Это несколько отрезвляло и позволяло сосредоточиться на управлении городом. 

До коронации Даина он надеялся, что осенью, когда закончатся полевые работы и настанет пора свадеб, можно будет немного выдохнуть, теперь же на горизонте маячил поход. Готовился он к нему, на самом деле, с двояким чувством. С одной стороны, военные действия — всегда плохо, с другой — это была возможность избежать навязчивости Мариам, у которой вновь случилось, а вернее, так и не прошло свадебное обострение. Отчаявшись избежать «случайных» встреч с претендентками, Бард принялся нагружать попадающихся под руку дев общественно-полезными работами, будучи уверенным, что, подметя разок-другой улицу или вымыв парочку казанов на общей кухне, они поостынут. Надежды его, правда, длились недолго. Приблизительно до того памятного вечера, когда он, наконец, сумел выкроить время, чтобы пообщаться со старшей дочерью, и та, хихикая, сообщила, что оказывается, он устраивает испытания, выбирая «достойнейшую». И отсеиваться пока никто из участниц не собирается. Более того, сейчас по всему городу заключают пари на победительницу. 

— И кто? — мрачно вопросил Бард.

— Что? — невинно захлопала ресницами дочь.

— Ставки кто принимает? — Бард невозмутимо откусил кусок бутерброда.

— Ну… много кто, — с сомнением протянула дочь. — А тебе зачем?

— Поучаствовать хочу.

— Но… даже мне нельзя! А ты — лицо заинтересованное! — Сигрид осеклась и покраснела.  
— Ага, — удовлетворённо ухмыльнулся Бард. — Значит, пыталась. И кто же из этих девочек сейчас достоин стать твоей приёмной мамой?

От неожиданности Сигрид едва не подавилась. Прокашлявшись, дочь промямлила что-то вроде:

— Я не думала об этом в таком смысле.

— Оно и видно, — припечатал Бард. — Давай список имён. Или ладно, сейчас я у Мариам спрошу. Она, небось, весь этот балаган и учредила, не так ли?

Дочь снова покраснела и принялась усиленно ковыряться в тарелке, подтверждая его подозрения.

— Ты ведь не хочешь жениться, да? — наконец спросила она.

— Не на твоей ровеснице, — подтвердил Бард. — И уж совершенно определённо я хочу решить всё сам. «Уже решил, — подумалось ему. — Правда, свадьбой эта история явно не закончится. Если она вообще уже не закончилась».

— И что мы будем делать? — дочка отложила в сторону ложку и, устроив подбородок на сплетённых пальцах, серьёзно взглянула на него.

— Что-что… — Бард широко улыбнулся, сводя воедино происходящее и всё ранее сказанное Мариам — Они же хотели испытаний, значит, их и получат! Первым делом подтвердим слухи. Только неофициально…

После этого Бард развернул боевые действия. Нет, схлёстываться с Мариам он не рискнул, сообразив, что и на этот раз всё закончится отговорками о поиске помощницы, но зато прочно утвердился в идее бессовестной эксплуатации юных и даровитых. В конце концов, никто и никого не принуждал, так ведь?

Первым делом была до блеска вымыта городская ратуша. Одна девица в порыве вдохновения даже зашлифовала оставленную гномами-строителями надпись, бывшую свидетельством (как они утверждали) того, что эту стену строили именно они, за что Бард, поднатаскавшийся за полгода в письменном кхуздуле, был девице крайне благодарен. Шансов ей это, правда, не прибавило. Зато достойная десятка понесла первые потери: дочь пекаря растянула связки на ноге и слегла на неопределённый срок. Умом Барду было жаль претендентку, но в голове мелькнуло «Девять!» — и он забыл о сочувствии.

Следующим был двор перед домом собраний. Поделив вымощенное камнями пространство на участки, Бард предложил привести его в порядок. Прополка, удаление масляных пятен и пятен ржавчины были процессом несложным, но весьма трудоёмким, и потому откладывались до лучших времён, как не принадлежащие к делам первой необходимости. «Испытание» выдержали все девять. Впрочем, Барда это не особенно расстроило, поскольку количество придумок ограничивалось исключительно числом оставшихся претенденток, а никак не их качеством.

Третьим под натиском юных и отважных пало производство стрел. Точнее, оно как раз не пало, а очень даже возросло. На этот раз Бард преследовал исключительно корыстную цель пополнения общественных запасов, но неожиданно получил вознаграждение в виде отколовшейся юницы, не сумевшей освоить нехитрую науку. Сигрид сообщила по секрету, что на сей раз «сыграла» исключительна женская солидарность, а именно — способность девушек дружить против кого угодно. Выявив слабейшую, девы насмешками выжили её сами, тем самым приблизив собственную незавидную кончину. «Восемь».

На четвёртом испытании, не выдержав нападок конкуренток, срезались сразу две участницы. Чем два десятка новых попон отличались от шестидесяти, произведённых остальными, Бард не понял, но спрашивать не стал — вдруг «невесты» решат, что раскритиковали их несправедливо, и никуда не исчезнут? В том, что девушки отступались с концами, была немалая заслуга Мариам. Уверенная, что Бард внял её увещеваниям, она всеми силами решила способствовать выбранному им способу определения будущей королевы. В конце концов, дев отбирала она, а значит, неподходящих среди них изначально не было. О том, что согласно основному, запасному и страховочному планам Бард не доставался никому, она, естественно, не догадывалась. 

Официально ничего не объявлялось, прилюдно не говорилось, а слухи на то и были слухами, чтобы от них в любой момент можно было отвертеться. Девушки всего лишь приходили в нижнюю приёмную, получали задание и расходились вплоть до его выполнения. На следующий раз их приходило меньше. 

А ставки росли. Сигрид исправно приносила на хвосте новости, сетуя, что на тренировках сейчас только и разговоров, что об оставшихся красавицах.

— Красавицах… — протянул Бард. — А это уже идея!

И следующую неделю палимые солнцем красотки провели на природе, не имея возможности не то что привести себя в порядок, а даже сменить одежду. Затребовав максимально полную карту окрестностей Дейла, Бард отправил всех шестерых оставшихся за пределы города. Разумеется, обеспечив как их безопасность, так и ночёвки на свежем воздухе. Как именно не разбирающиеся в картографии девицы будут эти самые карты создавать, он предпочёл не задумываться. Вернулись не все. Точнее, все, но уже не к нему. Полученные «карты» Бард с чистой совестью пустил на растопку, оставив только особенно ценную — с болотом. Как напоминание о выбывших. Топей в том месте он не припоминал категорически и подозревал, что им просто не повезло с местом ночёвок.

По идее, наблюдая за тающим количеством девушек, Бард должен был испытывать удовлетворение или хотя бы веселье. Но на самом деле он мрачнел с каждым днем. От души веселящаяся Сигрид даже поинтересовалась, не связано ли это с тем, что для заключения брака достаточно и одной — самой настойчивой? Но Бард лишь отмахнулся, давным-давно сообразив, что делать с "победительницей". Единственное, что занимало его мысли, был Лес. С самого момента разговора его не отпускало желание приехать. Вновь и вновь сопоставляя рассказы Трандуила и Леса, он всё больше склонялся к необходимости решить всё самостоятельно. 

А на душе становилось всё неспокойнее. С момента расставания прошло полтора месяца, а от эльфа не было ни слуху, ни духу. В то, что у Трандуила не хватит смелости озвучить принятое решение, он не верил. В то, что был всего лишь прихотью — тоже. Ещё в самом начале эльф вполне доходчиво объяснил невозможность «легкомысленных» отношений, а значит, причина была в чём-то другом. Но в чём?

Вдобавок ко всему были сны. Время от времени он снова оказывался на поляне. Лес не звал его больше, да и разговоры получались очень уж короткими — вероятно, сказывалось разделяющие их расстояние. Но от этого тревога лишь усиливалась. Пожалуй, если бы один тянул его в одну сторону, а другой — в другую, принять решение было бы проще.

Последней каплей стало совершенно абсурдное сновидение: склонившаяся перед ним Тауриэль протянула небольшой конверт с посланием, в котором не было ни титула, ни приветствия, лишь сухой вопрос: "Следует ли мне поздравить тебя с выбором достойной супруги?" Бард проснулся, обливаясь холодным потом: его (его ли?) эльф был собственником до мозга костей, и предыдущая, всё ещё не забытая размолвка случилась не на пустом месте. Что произойдёт, если до Трандуила докатится слух о предполагаемой женитьбе?! Поэтому днём, увидев подъезжающую к ратуше делегацию под предводительством Тауриэль, он очень надеялся, что сон не был "в руку". 

На самом деле реальность в какой-то миг оказалась даже хуже: эльфийка запросила личной аудиенции. Подавив недостойную короля панику, Бард кивнул, поднялся из-за стола и, жестом предложив следовать за собой, направился в свой кабинет. Дождавшись, пока за нею захлопнется дверь, он указал на ближайший стул и поинтересовался:

— У тебя личное дело?

— Я бы сказала, что два, — слабо улыбнулась она. — И оба взаимосвязаны.

Бард выдохнул. Впрочем, только до следующих слов:

— С владыкой происходит что-то неладное. С тех пор как... да нет, еще раньше. С весны. Он не в себе с весны. Перепады настроения, мрачность и... многое другое. Когда мы приехали в Эребор, его словно подменили, он опять стал... нормальным. А потом.... это ведь моя вина? Я всего лишь хотела поблагодарить тебя... а он увидел стрелы и словно сошел с ума. И получилось, то, что получилось!

— Я не сержусь. — Бард пожал плечами. — Если тебя это заботит.

— Что бы ты обо мне ни думал, — заботит. — Эльфийка обхватила себя руками. — Я… — губы её задрожали. — Сейчас он практически не выходит из собственных покоев. Всё стало еще хуже, чем до Эребора. Он... 

Подняв руку, Бард остановил её:

— Я понял. 

— Ты приедешь?

— Приеду. Это всё?

— Да. — Она слабо улыбнулась. — Не думала, что уговорю тебя так просто. Я вообще не думала, что ты со мной разговаривать захочешь… после всего.

Он пожал плечами, не зная, что можно ответить на подобное предположение, вместо этого поинтересовавшись:

— Снова пойдёшь… к нему?

В каждый свой приезд эльфийка навещала могилу Кили. Иногда забегала всего лишь на минутку, иногда — оставалась на ночь. Пожалуй, если бы у неё в городе были враги, у них не случилось бы проблем с тем, чтобы застать её в одиночестве. Несколько раз Бард пытался отрядить с ней охрану, но от сопровождающих она отказывалась, а соглядатаев с позором отправляла обратно, не соглашаясь даже на то, чтобы кто-то просто находился в пределах видимости.

— Пойду, — Тауриэль кивнула. — Мы давно… не виделись.

Бард промолчал. По правде, с самого происшествия в Эреборе он просто старался не задаваться вопросом, сколько ещё вокруг него существ, обладающих в той или иной мере сверхъестественными способностями. Главное, чтобы не вредили, а остальное — личное дело каждого.

Выехать в тот же день не получилось. Во-первых, на складах почему-то не нашлось нужного количества пряжи. Недостача была маленькой: скорее всего, тюки просто не туда положили, но теперь их следовало спешно найти, а, во-вторых, снова объявились жаждущие свершений девицы. Поборов искушение запереть их на складе, Бард, мужественно сцепив зубы, выдал им очередное "задание", ненавязчиво предложив присоединиться на тренировках к отряду Сигрид. Идея на самом деле принадлежала дочери, и, услышав предложение впервые, он удивился, узнав, что "невесты" нигде не тренируются. «Родители не позволили, — пояснила дочь. — Не хотят, чтобы они потом в сражение ввязывались». Это было странно. Казалось бы, уж кто-то, а жители Дейла точно должны были понимать — отсидеться за чужими спинами невозможно, а беда вполне может нагрянуть совершенно внезапно. Поразмыслив над этим, Бард решил как можно быстрее принять указ, обязывающий учиться сражаться всех, кто способен держать оружие.

Кроме прочего, Бард выяснил, что «сорваться внезапно» в его исполнении выглядит как «чем бы озадачить на неделю тех и как оставить на ту же неделю без присмотра этих». В результате он раздавал указания до глубокой ночи, а путь до Зеленолесья проделал почти что в полусне, воспринимая предстоящую ночёвку в поле как благословение. В конце концов, походная койка ничем не уступала кровати у него дома, зато, в отличие от Дейла, здесь его никто не будет дёргать до самого утра. Бард думал, что ночевать они остановятся где-то на опушке, но до Леса добрались очень быстро, и было принято решение продолжить путь ещё какое-то время. Вечерело в это время медленно, так что время у них определённо было.

Первые шаги по дороге, уходящей под высокие сомкнутые своды деревьев, отдались в его голове зовом. Где-то на грани слышимости звучала мелодия. И чем глубже он уходил в лес, тем увереннее она становилась. Это ощущение было в чем-то сродни боли, словно куда-то под сердце впился острый рыболовный крючок, леска от которого уходила к источнику звука. Пока они шли в «верном» направлении, невидимая струна провисала, будто на том конце её не успевали вовремя выбрать, и отзывалась в груди лишь саднящим присутствием. На одной из развилок его ощущение пространства раздвоилось. Странным образом Бард был уверен, что ему надо свернуть направо, и одновременно он знал, что путь ко дворцу Трандуила лежит за левым поворотом. Он выбрал дорогу, уходящую влево, и тут же связь вздрогнула, позвала его, потянула вправо — туда, где (он знал это) его ждала неприметная поляна, окружённая кустами лещины. 

Через несколько шагов тянущее ощущение прекратилось, сменившись привычной саднящей мелодией. Чувствовать себя рыбой на крючке Барду не нравилось, но ещё меньше ему нравилось не знать, что же скрывается за спиной. Лес утверждал, что он не враждебен, и пока что не волок его силой, подавляя желания, как утверждал Трандуил. Но… на сколько его хватит?

Бард огляделся по сторонам: он никогда прежде не бывал здесь, о чем теперь жалел. Зеленолесье, несмотря на все мрачные истории, было прекрасно, особенно сейчас, на исходе летней поры. Лиственные деревья только-только начали примерять осенние платья, отчего видимая зелень казалась ещё более заметной и даже невыносимо яркой, заставляя запоминать себя такой, как сейчас. Хвойные же исполины лишь устало покачивали тяжёлыми кронами, чем-то неуловимо напоминая самих хозяев этого леса – строгих, величественных и неподвластных переменам. Конечно же, как и эльфы, они менялись, но настолько незаметно, что глазам смертных всё равно было не уследить за их превращением. Если вдуматься, это пугало. Сколько раз ещё Барду предстоит проехать под этими кронами, скольких подобных ему они уже видели, и скольких ещё увидят? «Жизнь быстротечна» — говорят люди. Но нигде это не чувствуется так, как при соприкосновении с вечностью.

Занятый своими мыслями, Бард время от времени поглядывал на ехавшую рядом Тауриэль: та явно мучилась какими-то своими мыслями, словно размышляла над трудным, практически невозможным выбором. Поначалу он думал, что так проявляется её беспокойство за владыку, но когда на последней развилке, за которой, он точно знал, была лишь прямая дорога ко дворцу, она остановилась, словно задумавшись, — засомневался. Его самого тянуло на небольшую тропку. Тяга не была непреодолимой, скорее это было приглашение — настойчивое, но необязательное, словно в груди тугой змеей свернулась готовая выплеснуться радость. Вместе с тем росло и его беспокойство: доедь он до дворца— и Трандуил будет с подозрением смотреть на него, ожидая подвоха в любой последующий момент, сойди с дороги — и эльф получит подтверждение своим сомнениям. С другой стороны, решить проблему до приезда во дворец было предпочтительнее. 

Додумать эту мысль не дала Тауриэль, наконец объявившая привал.

Лагерь разбили быстро. Но на этот раз люди и эльфы ставили свои палатки и шатры вперемешку и практически вплотную. Несмотря на то, что эльфы регулярно выбивали пауков, мелкие их стаи всё ещё встречались по всему лесу, и иногда определить их присутствие не представлялось возможным. Выжитые из мест скоплений пауки вели практически кочевой образ жизни.

Выставив охрану, люди и эльфы, наконец, затихли. Часовые — по паре от расы — заступили на свои посты, внимательно следя за лесом. Но никто из них так и не заметил две тени, выскользнувшие из лагеря. Друг друга, впрочем, тени также не заметили, хоть направились приблизительно в одном направлении — вглубь леса. Та, что забрала чуть севернее, была тонкой и гибкой. Очень быстро она поднялась на верхние ветви деревьев и, почти не касаясь их, понеслась вперёд. Вторая тень — более массивная — подниматься наверх не спешила. Вместо этого она безошибочно двинулась по видимым только ей тропам. Ночное путешествие не доставляло ей видимых сложностей — не было ни колыхания потревоженных веток, ни их треска под ногами, ни даже шуршания листьев.

Словно в самом первом сне, Бард шёл по Лесу, безошибочно чувствуя верное направление. Дорога ложилась под ноги, не требуя от него ни малейших усилий. Казалось, тропы возникали сразу перед ним и исчезали за спиной. Он периодически оглядывался, вновь и вновь убеждаясь, что это не так: обратный путь был так же ясен и прост.

Когда впереди замаячил просвет, он не удивился, почти ожидая увидеть на деревьях отблески пламени. Но костра не было. Была залитая лунным светом поляна. Осыпавшееся с неба серебро изморозью лежало на ночной черноте трав, почему-то напоминая хрупкую, истончившуюся от времени гравюру. Казалось, стоит наступить на траву, и она сомнётся под ногами, обращаясь в тонкую ржавую крошку. Но впечатление было обманчивым —покров мягко пружинил, скрадывая шаги, и, словно обретая материальность, показывал свой истинный цвет: иногда это был малахит трав, иногда — синева или багрянец цветов, иногда — мёд первых опавших листьев. Пройдёт ещё несколько недель, и смешавшееся с пурпуром золото шелестящим ковром укутает подножья деревьев, цветом своим напоминая об ушедшем лете. Но пока ещё одинокие листья, подобно драгоценностям в выстланных бархатом ларцах, лежали среди не спешившего уходить пышного летнего разнотравья.

Из-за игр с цветом реальность казалась ещё менее настоящей, чем сны. Все чувства Барда кричали о неестественности происходящего — такие цвета бывают лишь у предметов, выхваченных из тьмы светом фонаря, но у него не было с собой ничего, даже самодельного факела, более того, казалось, он сам был фитилём, центром и средоточием света. И понимание этого странным образом укладывалось в рассказанное Лесом раньше.

 _— Так и есть._ — Голос шёл ниоткуда и отовсюду, он был шелестом травы, похрустыванием листьев и шумом деревьев, ещё — шагом зверя и звоном ручья, но никак не человеческим. Подобно налетевшему ниоткуда ветру, он окутывал собою, пробирался под кожу и исчезал, растворяясь в ночной тишине.

Бард невольно огляделся.

— Где ты?

 _— Здесь… здесь…здесь…—_ каждый раз голос раздавался из нового места, не удаляясь, но и не приближаясь к нему.

Отчаявшись что-нибудь разглядеть, Бард перешёл к главному:

— Почему я?

_— Ты — новое, ты принёс то, о чём я… мы… позабыли. Ты должен остаться с ним._

— Не понял, — Бард нахмурился. — Вся эта свистопляска была ради этих слов?

_— Нет. Слова не передают всего. Здесь… я могу показать._

И на Барда обрушилась память о временах столь далёких, что даже Солнца не было на небе, мрачных, но исполненных величия и мощи. Память о великом уничтожении, о боли, об огне, рассекающем то, что было некогда живым и целым. И о маленькой части сознания, встречающей свой первый рассвет и отчаянно ищущей, за что бы зацепиться в стремительно изменяющемся мире. О том, что показалось выходом — и, собственно, им и было, но из-за недопонимания, из-за ошибки превратилось в болезненную, закольцованную зависимость. О неожиданном прозрении, которое, если не ухватиться за изменения сейчас, может остаться временным…

Всё это в общих чертах он уже знал, но, переживая в полной мере сейчас, лишь чудом не соскользнул в иную реальность.. Чужие воспоминания, так и оставшись чужими, схлынули, оставляя по себе ракушки-памятки. И эти ракушки внезапно выстроились в пугающую в своей завершённости мозаику. А Бард, ошеломлённый своей догадкой, только и мог, что прошептать: «Он слишком привык к боли и не понимает, как жить без неё». И уже громче:

— Отпусти его!

— _Отпустить?_ — если в шелесте листьев могло звучать удивление, то именно его услышал Бард, — _Но я хочу исправить то, что можно._

— Тогда просто не мешай нам. — Бард поёжился от неожиданно холодного порыва ветра. Деревья над его головой заволновались. — Я не приду к тебе. Это — то лучшее, что могу сделать я. А лучшее, что можешь сделать ты — отпустить его.

_— Отпустить… отпустить… отпустить… это ведь неправильно? Нельзя отпускать тех, кто… дорог._

— Если они того хотят, то только так и надо. — Главное было сказано, и Бард отступил на несколько шагов, уходя с поляны. Он ожидал, что обратно придётся пробиваться с боем, но Лес не держал его, и путь к лагерю был не сложнее пути к заговоренной поляне.

С самого утра Тауриэль не проронила ни слова, напряжённо изучая стелющуюся перед ними дорогу. Впрочем, Барду это было только на руку — вновь и вновь он прокручивал в голове события предыдущей ночи. Всё ли он сделал правильно? Можно ли было сказать ещё что-нибудь, что склонило бы чашу весов на его сторону? Въезжая под своды дворца, он даже задался вопросом, а было ли реальным всё то, что происходило с ним ночью?

***

С самого раннего утра что-то не давало Трандуилу покоя. Всё, что он видел, было не таким, как обычно — предметы, казалось, находились не на своих местах, свет падал под странными углами, а мебель то и дело кидалась под ноги. По крайней мере, это было первым, что пришло ему в голову после того, как он дважды едва не споткнулся о пуфик, стоящий перед зеркалом, а потом ещё и ушибся плечом об одну из стоек балдахина. Зрение подводило владыку, и он почти сдался, поняв, что передвигаться по приобретённой за тысячелетия памяти будет намного проще. Эльфам не свойственны телесные недуги, и то, что происходило, пугало его. Пугало настолько, что впервые за последнюю тысячу лет он позволил Галаддиру расчесать себя. Когда Трандуил спохватился, было поздно — волосы его были уложены в затейливую причёску, кроме того, на затылке явно чувствовалось что-то массивное — то ли заколка, то ли что похуже. Недоумённо воззрившись на камердинера, выглядящего так, словно он воплотил в жизнь свои самые заветные мечты, Трандуил только и смог, что поинтересоваться:

— А как же корона?

— На сегодня не запланировано ни единого дела, требующего вашего присутствия в тронном зале, — поклонился в ответ Галаддир.

Трандуил поднял бровь:

— И?

Под взглядом владыки эльф будто стал меньше ростом. Не дожидаясь ответа, Трандуил взмахнул рукой. 

— Можешь идти.

Поспешно поклонившись, эльф удалился. Трандуил мог бы поклясться, что заметил играющую у него на губах удовлетворённую улыбку. Воистину, сегодняшняя промашка может дорого обойтись ему в будущем, ведь теперь в распоряжении Галаддира имеется прецедент.

Он обернулся к зеркалу. Следовало отдать камердинеру должное: волосы он уложил с искусством заправского куафера. Сеть затейливых, перевитых жемчужными нитями косичек была закреплена десятком мелких сапфировых зажимов, а тяжесть на затылке на самом деле оказалась несколькими предметами — заколкой и высоким гребнем, явно идущими в комплекте с остальными украшениями. Все вместе они создавали впечатление причудливого венца, держащегося на голове исключительно волею чуда — камни, которым оправой служили его собственные волосы. Трандуил даже улыбнулся: с такой причёской нужда в короне действительно отпадала. Предположив, что заколка удерживает всю конструкцию, мужчина уже было протянул к ней руку, принципиально намереваясь уничтожить созданный на голове шедевр, как что-то привлекло его внимание. Трандуил застыл.

Это не могло быть реальностью.

Но было.

Все утренние происшествия мигом обрели невозможное, невероятное объяснение: его левый глаз видел!

Утерянный в бою глаз был ведущим, и — Валар свидетели — насколько сложно ему было заново выучиться фехтовать и стрелять, буквально вырабатывая у себя новые рефлексы и оттачивая их до совершенства! Но он справился, преодолел все препятствия, сделал всё возможное, чтобы на поле боя за ним шли не только как за королём, но и как за воином. И за эти долгие годы он и сам успел позабыть, что смотрит на мир под необычным углом.

В жесте неверия он вплотную приблизил лицо к зеркалу, впервые в жизни позволив себе следить за тем, как опадает заклинание морока. Раньше он не делал этого — слишком тяжело было видеть, как становится прозрачной и исчезает собственная кожа, обнажая так толком и не зажившие раны. Слишком больно было. Обычно он закрывал два глаза, а открывал один, словно бы разделяя себя, которого видят все, и себя настоящего, на две разные личности.   
Морок растаял, а кожа под ним была такой же гладкой и безупречной, как и на второй щеке, и, что было важнее всего, глаз был действительно зрячий и абсолютно неповреждённый. Трандуил осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев пробежался вверх по щеке. Прикоснулся к веку, повёл пальцами вниз… Прикосновение подтверждало то, что видели глаза — плоть под рукой была живой и чувствительной. Уже очень давно он не ощущал ничего, касаясь израненной щеки, и уже очень давно он не смел к ней прикасаться.

Но на этом сюрпризы не закончились. Вздрогнув от удивления, Трандуил поспешно расстегнул несколько пуговиц и закатал рукав. Он не ошибся: исчезло всё — и застарелые шрамы, и сеть серо-зелёных рубцов. Эльф подавил острое желание ущипнуть себя — как раз в реальности происходящего он был уверен, не знал только о причинах. Желая убедиться окончательно, он протянул руку к вороту, но был остановлен раздавшимся звоном колокольчика, сообщившем, что под дверью его покоев стоит посланник со спешными известиями.

Не тратя времени на застёгивание манжеты, он просто опустил рукав верхней мантии и выйдя из спальни, подал знак стоящему возле двери охраннику. На самом деле ждать новостей было неоткуда, что на практике означало лишь дурные вести, ведь хорошие редко приходят внезапно — к тому же, ещё и парами. 

Вошедший стражник поклонился:

— Король Бард просит вашей аудиенции, владыка.

— Бард… — шевельнул губами Трандуил, — Ну, конечно же, Бард! Как я сразу не догадался… — И, повысив голос, приказал. — Приведите его сюда.

Военный, в отличие от потерявшего (а скорее, никогда его и не знавшего) страх Галаддира, не замешкался, пытаясь осмыслить необычный приказ. Коротко кивнув, он исчез, оставляя Трандуила наедине с его мыслями. А обдумать тому следовало многое.

После последнего разговора Лес окончательно закрылся от эльфа. Он больше не приходил во сне, никак не проявлял своих желаний и намерений, и не отозвался, когда Трандуил дошёл до одной из полян. Но вместе с тем не лишил его ни одного из своих даров — эльф по-прежнему мог чувствовать скопления нечисти и отслеживать её перемещения, а значит, всё ещё мог давать верные указания своим воинам. Это было… непривычно, но в чём-то это было даже хорошо.

Вынужденно оставшись наедине со своими мыслями, Трандуил то и дело возвращался к делам недавних дней, пытаясь обдумать и упорядочить всё произошедшее. Получалось плохо. В основном потому, что именно он был кругом неправ. Ревность и обида застили ему глаза, и, будь он хоть немного разумнее, он мог бы вспомнить, что во время Охоты Бард не устоял на дороге, и значит, его вылазка в лес действительно не имела тех последствий, которых он боялся.

Снова и снова он возвращался к последним услышанным от Леса словам: «Человек изменил тебя» — и соглашался с ним. Бард, со свойственной людям внезапностью ворвался в его жизнь и поставил всё с ног на голову. То, что было до него, было упорядоченным и понятным — долг, обязанность, договор, плата. Все эти понятия были тем фундаментом, на который опирался владыка. И они никуда не делись, на самом деле. Просто в какой-то момент оказалось, что можно хотеть кого-то для себя лично. Не для королевства, не для Леса, не для не нуждающегося больше в его заботе сына, а для себя. Взяв то, что было предложено, он, подобно скупцу, даже понимая всю невозможность этого, хотел, чтобы человек принадлежал только ему. И то, что у Барда были свои стремления и убеждения, оказалось для него весьма неприятным открытием. Сойдясь с человеком, как с равным, он не учёл одного — они действительно были равны. И сейчас Бард вновь доказал это, сделав… что, собственно?

Что мог Бард дать Лесу такого, что он отпустил Трандуила, да ещё и одарив настолько невероятным образом?

— Его величество, король Дейла! — донеслось от двери.

Обернувшись к стражнику, эльф приказал:

— Оставь нас. И отсылай всех прочь.

Пронаблюдав, как тот, пропустив внутрь Барда, закрыл за собой двери, он перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на идущего к нему человека:

— Ты всё-таки пришёл сюда, — Трандуил невежливо нахмурился, — разве я не говорил тебе…  
— Говорил, — Бард позволил себе улыбнуться. — Но вот он я — здесь, а не умчался сломя голову на зов «природы». Это должно тебе сказать… многое.

— Ты не представляешь, что именно и насколько многое мне сказало. — Трандуил позволил себе несколько шагов вперёд, и, застыв напротив Барда, отрывисто бросил:

— Раздевайся.

— Так сразу? — поднял бровь Бард. 

Эльф зло сузил глаза:

— Не то, что ты подумал. Ну же, я жду.

— Ах, вот как… — протянул человек, — И что же у нас на этот раз? — он вскинул подбородок, в упор изучая эльфа. «Странные существа, — подумалось ему, — то они зимой в одной сорочке бегают, а то летом в пять слоёв одежды наряжаются». Застигнутый ранним утром, Трандуил выглядел каким угодно, но не «домашним»: тяжёлая парчовая мантия, камзол из плотной ткани и… волосы. Бард никогда не видел их иначе, чем придавленными простым венцом. Эльф шевельнул губами, наваждение схлынуло:

— Хочу проверить… кое-что. И если ты не сделаешь этого сам… — в голосе его зазвучали знакомые угрожающие нотки.

— То ты сделаешь это за меня, — Бард усмехнулся, потом отступил на шаг и, уперев руки в бёдра, предложил. — Попробуй, — и неожиданно для самого себя добавил, — принцесса. 

Ему казалось, он был готов к любому исходу — и к реальной драке, и к продолжению ссоры, но, как оказалось, ошибся.

Трандуил задохнулся. Рванулся вперёд, потом замер, словно натолкнувшись на стену, и выдохнул:

— Глупый, неугомонный мальчишка, путающий вымысел с реальностью! Ты знаешь, что я хочу увидеть, да? Ведь ты был… там? Где она, покажи!

Бард помотал головой.

— Слишком много вопросов.

— Сегодня ты говорил с Лесом, — обличающее произнёс Трандуил. — Не трудись врать, я это действительно знаю.

— Я и не собирался скрывать это. — Бард, наконец, шагнул вперёд, беря его руку в свою. — Я действительно был там, и знаю, что делал, но я пришёл к тебе.

— Пришёл… изменённым? — в голосе Трандуила слышалась какая-то обречённость и усталость. — Оно ведь не стоило этого.

— Да о чём ты! У меня такое впечатление, что говоришь ты со мною на своём синдарине! — Бард вгляделся эльфу в глаза. — Я слышу звуки, но не понимаю их смысла. Всё, что я сделал — пришёл и сказал «нет». А потом развернулся и ушёл. К тебе. Сюда. Зимой ты говорил, что я не смогу противостоять его зову. Но вот он я, стою в самом его сердце — и что? Я стою перед тобой. Почему ты отказываешь мне в праве на собственные решения?  
Между ними повисло тяжёлое молчание. Переварив полученную информацию, Трандуил поинтересовался:

— Значит, ты не стал царём, и на твоём теле нет печати?

— Нет… — Бард растерянно смотрел на него. — Ты поэтому хотел, чтобы я разделся? — он поспешно протянул руку к вороту, начав расстёгивать пуговицы. Скинув тонкий жилет и рубаху, он поднял руки, оборачиваясь вокруг себя, — можешь сам посмотреть. И разве ты не должен был почувствовать?

Словно завороженный, Трандуил провёл рукой по спине человека — никаких следов магии, никакой печати, ничего… Он позволил Барду довернуться, но руки так и не убрал. Ошибся. Он снова ошибся. Додумать ему не дал насмешливый голос:

— Я приехал, оставив город на целую неделю, потому что мне сказали, что ты тут умираешь, а ты очень даже живой, как я погляжу.

Бард улыбался. Не выдержав, Трандуил улыбнулся в ответ: 

— Сегодня произошло нечто необычное. Когда я услышал, что ты приехал, я подумал, это произошло из-за тебя. — Он притронулся к своей щеке.

— А что там? Я ведь не вижу, ты знаешь. — Бард поднял руку, кладя ладонь поверх его пальцев, и самыми кончиками своих прикасаясь к нежной белой коже.

— Ни-че-го, — по слогам произнёс эльф. — Нет морока. — Он отнял руку от щеки и встряхнул кистью, позволяя тяжёлому рукаву мантии соскользнуть вниз, открывая запястье и предплечье. — И здесь тоже. Всё исчезло.

— Полностью? — Бард внимательно вгляделся в его лицо.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Трандуил, — я не успел проверить. Доложили о твоём приезде.  
— Значит, ты не уверен?

— Значит, тебе следует проверить, — Трандуил потянул его на себя. — И раз уж ты так вовремя, а главное — добровольно, расстался с одеждой, то большим упущением с моей стороны будет… 

— Вот и поговорили… — пробормотал Бард, впрочем, не особенно сопротивляясь потянувшему его в сторону спальни эльфу. Рассмотреть помещение ему не удалось, да и не очень-то хотелось. Гораздо интереснее был начавший разоблачаться Трандуил: одежды стекали с эльфа, словно вода, расплёскиваясь по полу разноцветными лужами. Оставшись без ничего, эльф поднял руку, намереваясь вытянуть из волос заколку, но Бард остановил его:

— Не надо. Оставь.

— Как скажешь, — Трандуил приблизился к нему и протянул руки, расстёгивая бриджи человека, а затем плавно опустился на колени, помогая снять обувь. Когда с сапогами и одеждой было покончено, он поднялся, медленно скользнув руками по бёдрам, талии, а затем уже и спине Барда. Замерев напротив него, он произнёс:

— Я должен извиниться. Я… перед тобой я кругом виноват. Даже не знаю, какими словами…  
Бард слышал и не верил. Вот тебе и «придётся мириться первым». Не давая эльфу договорить, он крепче обнял его, притягивая к себе, и прошептал:

— Можешь попробовать действиями…

И вся спешно строящаяся в голове Трандуила речь счастливо ухнула в бездну. С тихим стоном он приник к губам Барда, каждым прикосновением пытаясь стереть всё плохое, что было между ними. Правда, довольно быстро то, что должно было стать актом нежности и покаяния, переросло в нечто плохо контролируемое: слишком тесными были объятия, слишком властными — поцелуи. Не выдержав первым, Трандуил просто подхватил Барда на руки и почти упал с ним на ложе, намереваясь подмять его под себя, но человек вывернулся, и, почти заломив ему руку, повалился сверху. Пробормотав что-то вроде «извини», он позволил эльфу освободить руку, но тут же прижал её снова, уже в более удобном положении. Немного откинувшись назад, он заметил:

— Повоюем?

Растрёпанный Трандуил возмущённо вскинул брови, но ничего не сказал. Недобро улыбнувшись, он просто начал подниматься, пока не упёрся лбом в лоб человека.

— Это не совсем честно, — выдохнул Бард. — Я не могу скрутить тебя, не навредив. И ты это знаешь.

— А «честно» в жизни вообще не бывает. — Трандуил шевельнул плечами, словно прося отпустить его, на что Бард только крепче сжал руки, буквально сдавливая кисти эльфа.

Следующее их перемещение получилось не менее молниеносным, но гораздо более фееричным: не соизмерив габариты ложа, мужчины попросту свалились на пол. Потирая ушибленный локоть, Бард заметил: 

— А говорят, больно только в первый раз бывает…

Отсмеявшись, эльф неожиданно серьёзно глянул на него.

— И всё-таки я должен принести извинения. Я чуть было не позволил своим страхам встать между нами. Дважды. Но… я так давно ни за кого и ничего не боялся, что это оказалось выше моих сил. Прости меня.

Не сводя с него глаз, Бард медленно кивнул и произнёс:

— Извинения приняты.

И тут же повалил облегчённо улыбающегося эльфа на пол. В конце концов, пол был застелен мягким ковром и полностью подходил для его целей.

Когда они, наконец, перебрались на ложе, был уже полдень. Трандуил с наслаждением вытянул из окончательно сбившейся причёски повисшую где-то на уровне лопаток заколку и запустил в волосы пальцы, вытряхивая из них драгоценности, словно сор. От гребня он избавился ещё раньше, благо, тот за волосы не цеплялся. Бард, таки уступивший натиску эльфа, лениво наблюдал за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Ему, в принципе, было без разницы, а вот Трандуилу, как выяснилось в процессе — нет. Не то, чтобы он как-то по-особенному настаивал или сопротивлялся, просто Бард почувствовал, что вот прямо сейчас, в этот момент, ему катастрофически важно владеть. «Мой» — снова шептал эльф, теперь уже на всеобщем, «твой» — соглашался на том же всеобщем Бард. Хотя на самом деле их движения говорили гораздо больше, чем можно было выразить любым, самым образным на свете языком. Близко, близко. Ещё ближе. Так, словно нет на свете никого и ничего более важного и нужного, так, словно весь мир — это двое, ставшие одним целым, так, словно делить одно дыхание на двоих — самая естественная на свете вещь. В чём-то это было повторением их первого раза, в чём-то это почти было новым «первым разом» — не изучение, не знакомство, а единение, прочная и нерушимая связь и такое же непреложное обещание.

Избавившись от последних жемчужин, Трандуил вытянулся на простынях рядом с Бардом, лениво расплетая последние оставшиеся косички. Бард повернулся набок, получив, наконец, возможность заново изучить тело эльфа. Подушечками пальцев он осторожно, словно боясь оцарапать, провёл по сливочной коже, с которой исчезли все ранее виденные им отметины. Странно сказать, но он всё-таки помнил их расположение и, сам не замечая того, вёл пальцами вдоль линий, ранее бугрившихся серым и зелёным. Протянув руку дальше, он провёл ладонью по спине. Не то чтобы он сегодня не успел этого сделать, но тогда ему было не до исследований — он просто держался за эльфа, как за самую надёжную и постоянную вещь в собственной вселенной. Сейчас же он с любопытством исследователя вёл ладонью по всей длине спины Трандуила, не находя ни единого следа былых знаков и повреждений. Дойдя до места над сердцем, где ранее располагалась печать, он скорее уловил, чем почувствовал какое-то отличие. Немного отодвинувшись и потянув Трандуила на себя, он смог рассмотреть то, к чему прикасался. Больше всего это походило на небольшую татуировку — тонкая сеть затейливых серо-голубых линий не нарушала структуру кожи и на самом деле на ощупь ничем особенным не отличалась. Проведя пальцами вдоль этих линий и так, и эдак, Бард даже не смог сказать, почему именно ему показалось, что что-то было не так.

— Что там? — спросил Трандуил.

— Очень на родимое пятно похоже, ну, или на татуировку.

Эльф шевельнул плечом:

— У нас не бывает родимых пятен.

— Значит, будем считать татуировкой, — улыбнулся Бард. — Если смотреть под правильным углом, — он прищурился, — то мне кажется, я даже вижу что-то похожее на… бабочку. О, действительно! Теперь у тебя есть крылья, пусть и нарисованные!

— И видимые под особым углом, — хихикнул Трандуил, поднимаясь и направляясь к зеркалу.

— Зато теперь ты точно не фея, — продолжил размышления Бард. — Так и скажешь Даину.

— Вот этот момент я совсем не понял, — нахмурился эльф.

— Не бери в голову, — хмыкнул Бард. — Очередная наша сказка о маленьком народце. Точнее, о нескольких. Феи — как раз один из их… видов, и именно у них нет крыльев.

Возмущённо фыркнув, Трандуил достал из ящичка зеркало, наконец получив возможность изучить свою спину. Печать действительно была — такой, какой он увидел её впервые — до того, как почему-то решил, что может изменить условия. Это немного пугало. Получалось, что Лес, не прося ничего взамен, предложил начать всё с чистого листа. И это в который раз подтверждало, что когда-то именно он совершил ошибку… Окончательно погрязнуть в размышлениях ему не дал весёлый голос:

— Ну как, видишь крылья? — приподнявшийся на локтях Бард улыбался.

— Вижу… Тебя я вижу! — Трандуил отбросил зеркало и в несколько шагов вернулся обратно. Устроившись рядом, он задумчиво протянул, — значит, я всё ещё связан с Лесом... Это хорошо.

— Хорошо?

— Да. Царём я полезнее своему народу. Впрочем, об этом потом, — эльф улыбнулся и потянул его за тёмную прядь. — Лично я готов к продолжению. Подозреваю, теперь моя… очередь? — он нетерпеливо дёрнул за укрывавшую Барда простынь.

— По-моему, меня сейчас опять отлюбят, просто в другой позе, — проворчал Бард. — У тебя вообще совесть есть?

— Можешь поискать, — щедро предложил Трандуил.

— Обязательно, — Бард шевельнулся, помогая стянуть с себя тонкую ткань, и слегка толкнул эльфа в грудь, заставляя лечь. Не отрывая от него взгляда, тот опустился спиной на сбитую простынь, и губы его изогнулись в лукавой улыбке:

— Ещё помнишь, что делать?

— У меня был… достойный… учитель. — Бард окинул взглядом кровать. В голове его зрел коварный план. Почти угадав направление его мысли, Трандуил потянулся, засунув руку под подушку, и вытащил оттуда склянку с прозрачной жидкостью.

— На, владей. — В контексте происходящего фраза прозвучала весьма двусмысленно.  
Взяв склянку, Бард устроился между разведённых ног эльфа. Он не спешил, просто позволяя себе наслаждаться. Двумя ладонями, словно проверяя на предмет повреждений, он обхватил щиколотку и повёл вверх, ощущая, как шёлком ложится под руки чужая кожа. Дойдя до колена, он, не останавливая движения одной руки, вторую оставил на нём. Нетерпеливо шевельнув ногой, Трандуил заметил:

— Вот поэтому обычно ты оказываешься уложенным на обе лопатки. Надо меньше зевать.

— Тш-ш-ш, — Бард резко надавил на привлёкшую к себе внимание конечность, вынуждая эльфа раскрыться и подтянуть ногу выше. Заставив его подхватить себя под колено, он ответил, — кто-то когда-то говорил мне, что я спешу… — Пальцами второй руки он мазнул по промежности эльфа, добиваясь встречного движения, и тут же переместил её на внутреннюю сторону бедра, лаская.

— Это было давно. Я передумал. — Трандуил сам опустил руку, и, сомкнув пальцы на плоти Барда, принялся размеренно двигать ею. Человек немного сместился вперёд, чтобы эльфу было удобнее, но сам, словно и не замечая его действий, продолжил методично оглаживать вторую ногу, не пропуская ни единого участка кожи. Когда он добрался до пальцев на ногах, эльф, рвано дыша, сообщил:

— Их ровно пять, я вчера пересчитывал.

— О-о, — протянул Бард, впервые поднимая глаза и встречаясь взглядом с помутневшей предгрозовой синевой, — ты всё ещё разговариваешь? 

Трандуил втянул воздух сквозь зубы и только собрался разразиться тирадой, как Бард подался вперёд, окончательно придавливая его к ложу и вынуждая отпустить себя. Зависнув над губами эльфа он демонстративно облизнулся, одновременно с этим обводя скользкими пальцами сжавшееся в предчувствии отверстие. 

Трандуилу казалось, что целуют его с двух сторон одновременно — слишком властными были губы и язык Барда, слишком нежными — его же пальцы. Он дышал урывками, подаваясь навстречу движениям, а человек не спешил брать то, что ему принадлежало.

— Это… месть, я… понял, — эльф особенно сильно двинулся, насаживаясь на неспешно ласкающие его пальцы.

— Какой догадливый, — Бард улыбнулся, — а за догадливость полагается награда… — он прибавил ещё один палец и сделал несколько вращательных движений, — и если ты будешь послушным… мальчиком… 

— Не зарывайся, — попытался предупредить Трандуил, но позорно провалился в стон наслаждения.

— О да, страшная угроза, — рассмеялся Бард. — Может, сейчас исполнить попытаешься? — Он потянул вверх вторую ногу эльфа, закидывая её себе на бедро, и извлёк пальцы. — Как ты там говорил, совесть поискать?

Первое движение вышло несколько рваным — Бард двинулся вперёд, эльф рванулся навстречу, сбивая его с ритма, дальше получилось не лучше — оба замерли, ожидая движения другого. Наконец, Трандуил прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь под телом любовника, но как только Бард погрузился в него полностью, совершил почти акробатический трюк, уронив того на спину, и опустившись до упора, злорадно прокомментировал:

— Я же говорил, будешь долго думать — лежать тебе и не рыпаться. 

И начал двигаться, прижав плечи человека к ложу.

Откровенно говоря, подобное развитие событий Барда полностью устроило. В этой позе он имел возможность видеть и ласкать всё тело любовника. Обхватив одной рукой тяжёлый, покачивающийся в такт их движениям член, он опёрся на вторую, усиливая собственные толчки и понимая, что продержится очень и очень недолго. Теснота и жар эльфа сводили с ума. Горячий, влажный и упругий член, одновременно похожий и непохожий на его собственный, так и норовил выскользнуть из пальцев, вынуждая сжимать крепче, отчего по телу Трандуила бежала восхитительная дрожь, вызывая в теле Барда ответную реакцию. И он подавался вперёд, делясь собою, своим наслаждением и принимая наслаждение Трандуила как своё собственное. В самом конце он кричал — бессвязно, не пытаясь произнести имя, просто чувствуя, что иначе не выдержит, провалившись в сладкое безумие. И долгий, вибрирующий стон эльфа был ему ответом.

Ложе было мягким и слегка покачивалось, уплывая куда-то. Бард лежал, поддаваясь этому движению и чувствуя, как эльф чертит на его груди какие-то одному ему ведомые фигуры.

— Так говоришь, — услышал он голос Трандуила, — у нас в запасе неделя?

— Четыре дня. Ты не учитываешь время путешествия, — Бард всё-таки разлепил глаза, — И раз уж я сюда приехал, нам придётся обсудить кое-какие детали дальнейшего похода и ещё одного… дела.

— Непременно, — Трандуил прикоснулся к его губам в лёгком поцелуе, — конечно же, мы всё обсудим. Потом.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Плохие переговоры лучше хорошей драки. (По ходу, это уже пословица, и первый сказавший явно затерялся в веках, аналог — «Худой мир лучше доброй ссоры»)
> 
> **Любовь моя, только мой. Не отпущу. (Вдруг кто забыл?)


	8. Правило восьмое: Хочешь мира — готовься к войне

Прошло десять дней с тех пор, как Бард вернулся из Зеленолесья и «дело с невестами» сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Едва приехав, он устроил смотр всем тренирующимся отрядам, особенно упирая на отбор тех, кто отправится с ним в Дол Гулдур. Удовлетворившись в целом и уверившись в обороноспособности города, которая на время его отсутствия, согласно договорённостям с Даином и Трандуилом, должна была быть усилена одним отрядом гномов и двумя — эльфов, Бард перешёл к частностям. Под присмотром нескольких прибывших вместе с ним эльфов в пока ещё заброшенной части города было создано нечто необычное. Крупноячеистые сетки, деревянные и кирпичные стены, канавы, деревянные «ежи», натянутые между деревьями канаты… всё это радостно приветствовало всех желающих (и не очень) подтянуть собственные навыки и умения. Официально это называлось полосой препятствий, но в народе тут же получило название «костолом», что было несправедливо — за всё время тренировок не пострадал ни один человек — особенно неосторожных внизу ждали либо натянутые сети (редко), либо уютное неглубокое болотце, смягчавшее падение, но ни разу не добавлявшее привлекательности.

Больше всех досталось отряду с претендентками. Бедняжки решили, что король испытывает их лично, хотя на самом деле он гонял всех из-за дочери, пытаясь хоть таким образом донести до неё, что ехать в Дол Гулдур она не может. Например, потому, что не возьмёт вот эту стенку, ну ладно – вон ту, повыше, или… ну, не сможет она, в общем. Беда была в том, что рядом с любимой дочерью бегали, прыгали, подтягивались и лазали по канатам ещё четыре девицы, о которых он на тот момент и думать не думал. На третий день, убедившись в том, что король ненавидит их всех одинаково, откололась первая из «невест», на пятый — сдалась вторая. Сигрид донесла, что на самом деле очень даже не сдалась, а просто влюбилась в парня, обучавшего их стрельбе, и нашла удобный повод. 

Зато на седьмой день Бард почти почувствовал себя в ловушке: две пары глаз, карие и голубые, взирали на него, горя такой готовностью преодолеть все возможные препятствия, что он чуть было не засомневался в собственном плане, но отступать точно было некуда:

— Завтра очень важный день, — начал Бард. Девушки синхронно кивнули и, перестав мигать, воззрились на объект своей страсти, то бишь на него. А Мариам, стоявшая поодаль, так и вовсе вперилась в их трио взглядом дракона, охраняющего свои сокровища. Подавив неуместную дрожь, Бард продолжил: 

— Днём прибывают король Зеленолесья и король Эребора. И именно вам я решил доверить их сопровождение.

— И как наши недавние занятия помогут нам общаться с владыкой эльфов? — поинтересовалась та, что была пониже и покруглее. Голос её был настолько елейным, что даже Бард почуял подвох. Дочь казначея явно намекала на собственное — более высокое по сравнению с соперницей — происхождение.

Бард перевёл взгляд на вторую девушку — высокую, стройную, явно стесняющуюся своего роста и оттого слегка сутулящуюся, и улыбнулся:

— Думаю, Анна великолепно с этим справится, ведь это именно владыка Зеленолесья спроектировал полосу препятствий, которую она вчера, да и раньше, великолепно прошла. И, если я не ошибаюсь, именно по её предложению была доработана одна из стен?  
Анна вспыхнула, услышав похвалу, но глаз от него отвести не решилась, только радостно кивнула. Бард перевёл взгляд на вторую девушку:

— А тебе, Вивьен, соответственно, достаётся Даин. Справишься?

Вивьен криво улыбнулась, но согласно кивнула.

— Вот и отлично, — Бард ещё раз одарил девушек улыбкой, — советую не тратить время зря и ознакомиться с основами эльфийского и гномского этикета. Да, гномам уделите особенное внимание — у них понятия о должном поведении иногда весьма… специфические.

Когда девушки, наконец, вышли за двери, Мариам поинтересовалась:

— А кто же будет достойно представлять короля Дейла?

— Пока ещё не короля. Но, разумеется, это будет Сигрид, — обернулся к ней Бард. — Думаю, у неё отлично получится. К тому же, ей будет куда прогуляться в том замечательном платье, что ты помогла ей сшить. — И, не обращая внимания на сердито поджавшую губы женщину, он выскользнул из кабинета, направляясь домой.

***

По правде, Сигрид не казалось такой уж хорошей идеей совместить праздник Урожая с началом похода на Дол Гулдур. В основном потому, что её как раз оставляли дома, но в этой причине она не смела признаться даже самой себе. То, что шли лишь добровольцы, ничего не меняло — так или иначе, а их небольшой город лишался части защитников, да ещё и в такое неподходящее время. Когда она высказала это отцу, он лишь грустно улыбнулся и спросил:

— А когда, по-твоему, время будет подходящим?

Она задумалась. С одной стороны, отец был прав, утверждая, что жизненно необходимо проверить место, из которого пришёл Азог: кто знает, какие силы могли таиться в старой крепости, и, опять же, кто знает, не ударят ли они вновь? С другой — город был ещё недостаточно силён, но, как опять же резонно заметил отец, никакого усиления в ближайшее время не предвиделось, и временный размен пяти десятков человек на четыре десятка гномов и шесть — эльфов был более чем выгоден.  
Но, помимо прочего, праздник Урожая знаменовал начало поры свадеб, а она знала целых три пары, отложивших собственный праздник до возвращения. В двух случаях — одного, а в третьем — обоих будущих супругов; и волей-неволей она всё задумывалась, что будет, если кто-то не вернётся? Как она сможет глядеть в глаза подругам? Ведь их любимые уходят именно с её отцом.

Ещё ей очень страшно было отпускать отца. Страшно бывало и раньше, когда он уходил, пропадая на несколько дней, и хорошо, если возвращался в указанное время, заставляя её испытывать лишь привычную тупую тревогу. Но ведь случалось и так, что он задерживался — на день, на два, а она была вынуждена прятать свой страх от младших, улыбаться им и придумывать различные весёлые истории, которые могли с ним приключиться. Один раз, когда он отсутствовал целую неделю, она едва не сошла с ума, выглядывая его чуть ли не ежечасно, дёргаясь от каждого шороха и с надеждой вглядываясь во все мало-мальски похожие на отцовскую лодки. А теперь он так буднично и просто собирался на войну. Туда, где гарантированно убивали. И это было страшнее всего.

Усилием воли подавив накатывающую панику, девушка напомнила себе, что отъезд — дело уже решённое, и что проблемы, которые не удаётся игнорировать, надо решать по мере их возникновения. А сегодняшней насущной проблемой был первый в её жизни официальный приём. И девушки.

Именно сегодня, согласно распущенным ею, Баином и Тильдой слухам, отец должен был совершить свой выбор, и она терялась в догадках, не зная, что именно он задумал.

Явившаяся в обед Мариам сияла, словно медный котёл, и девушке было даже немного жаль добрую женщину, но она старательно улыбалась ей и согласно кивала, слушая, насколько для мужчины важно, чтобы в доме была настоящая хозяйка. С одной стороны, ей было немного обидно, что её таковой не считали, с другой же — Мариам настолько искренне хотела всей их семье добра, что девушка просто терялась. Единственное, что её утешало, так это то, что у отца на это был свой, вполне определённый взгляд, а уж если она в ком и была уверена, так это в нём.

Две пережившие «отстрел» девицы были уже в ратуше. «Интересно, они тут ночевали или как?» — подумалось Сигрид. На самом деле она была весьма недалека от истины. Обе девушки задержались допоздна, хотя и по разным причинам. Анна неожиданно для себя зачиталась попавшейся книгой по гномской фортификации, а Вивьен безуспешно караулила Барда, узнав о том, что он давно ушёл, только у покидающей здание Мариам. Впрочем, так или иначе, но обе девушки выглядели наилучшим возможным образом. Вежливо кивнув им, Сигрид направилась к отцу.

Наблюдать за явлением двух делегаций высыпали все жители города от мала до велика. Всё-таки одно дело — караваны и недолгие деловые визиты подгорного короля, а другое — праздничная кавалькада эльфов, стремительно влетающая в город в облаке полощущихся на ветру стягов и вымпелов, или неспешно едущие шагом степенные гномы, по случаю украсившие рога своих скакунов разноцветными лентами и бубенцами, что, впрочем. в исполнении гномов всё равно выглядело весьма угрожающе.

Стоя на небольшом возвышении, Сигрид наблюдала, как трое владык ступили на площадь перед городской ратушей. Лёгкий и изящный эльф стремительно слетел с оленя и, кивнув Даину, направился к вышедшему встречать их отцу. Не желая оставаться в хвосте, Даин пришпорил своего барана и спешился, лишь когда убедился, что обгоняет эльфа. Это представление не осталось незамеченным, и Бард сделал несколько шагов навстречу гостям, немного забрав в сторону Трандуила, таким образом обеспечив их одновременную встречу. В отличие от закованных в доспех гостей, отец был в обычной одежде, и Сигрид даже немного им посочувствовала: лично ей очень хотелось стянуть верхнее платье, позволив воздуху наконец пробраться под рубаху, а уж что должны были чувствовать эльф в кирасе и гном в полном латнике, ей не хотелось и думать. Но дороги всё ещё оставались небезопасными, и доспех был вполне разумной предосторожностью. 

— Приветствую вас в Дейле, — отец развёл руки и вежливо склонил голову перед обоими правителями.

Их же ответ слился в один:

— Привет и тебе, Бард, Убийца дракона, — мелодично пропел Трандуил.

— Здравствуй, Бард, король Дейла, — пророкотал Даин. — Вижу, вы тут неплохо обустроились.

— Вашими стараниями, — Бард кивнул им обоим. — Без таких соседей, как вы, боюсь, мы не справились бы.

Покончив с обменом любезностями, он представил королям девушек, сообщив, что они укажут отведённые им покои, где правители могут переодеться и отдохнуть с дороги, а потом сопроводят на празднество.

Сигрид невольно улыбнулась — и эльфы, и гномы давным-давно прочно обосновались в ратуше, зная её входы и выходы, как родные. Здание представляло собой крестообразное строение с башней-колокольней на пересечении креста. Таким образом, в ней было четыре крыла, каждое со своим входом. Два из них почти с самого начала были выделены союзникам под посольства, пока не будут отстроены более удобные здания. Но и тем, и другим настолько понравилась идея близкого соседства с городским магистратом, что об отдельных зданиях вскоре позабыли. В результате площадь вокруг ратуши вновь начала соответствовать своему старому названию «рынок» — окрестные дома были отреставрированы, потихоньку превращаясь в склады и небольшие лавки. А разделённое крыльями пространство весьма органично делило саму площадь на сектора — эльфийский, гномский, человеческий и общий, что для торговцев было весьма удобно — сразу было понятно, куда и зачем идти. 

После того, как со встречей высоких гостей было покончено, на общую часть площади начали стаскивать заранее заготовленные столы и лавки, а в самом центре — на специально оборудованной площадке — сложили высокий костёр — празднование должно было затянуться надолго.

***

Когда Барду удалось выкроить немного времени, он, улизнув от всех, кто так или иначе набивался ему в спутники, поднялся на колокольню. Сев у окна, он просто позволил себе некоторое время бездумно наблюдать за людьми, гномами и эльфами, делящими освещённое костром и сотнями факелов пространство. Отсюда нельзя было с точностью сказать, кто из них кто — просто существа, отмечающие очередной праздник, веселящиеся и беззаботные. Сейчас весьма странным казалось, что не так давно они готовы были вступить в настоящее сражение, которое по праву можно было бы назвать братоубийственным, ведь все они — каждый по-своему — были созидателями. Глупо: в мире и без того достаточно тёмных сил, а едва не поцапались между собой…

— Скучаешь? — раздался над ухом голос Трандуила, а потом к его шее припали жадные губы. Некоторое время Бард, откинув голову, бездумно наслаждался этим ощущением, потом, подняв руку, вплёл пальцы в гладкие волосы, придавленные на сей раз не привычным украшением, а венком из ржаных колосьев вперемешку с васильками, намереваясь вернуть поцелуй. Мягко отстранившись, эльф легко запрыгнул на подоконник и устроился, прижав одно колено к плечу человека и обняв второе. За время празднования он скинул где-то верхнюю мантию и камзол, оставшись в непривычно короткой тунике с расшнурованным воротом, облегающих штанах, заканчивающихся чуть ниже колена, и, почему-то весьма странно выглядящих сандалиях, чьи тонкие ремешки оплетали всю оставшуюся неприкрытой бриджами часть ноги. В довершение образа, он обзавёлся бутылкой, которую пристроил рядом на подоконнике, и высоким бокалом. Оценив открывшийся вид, Бард заметил:

— У меня складывается ощущение, что вижу тебя, м-м-м, обнажённым.

— Определённо, у тебя что-то со зрением, — усмехнулся эльф, отсалютовав ему вином, — обнажённый — это когда…

— Ты отлично понимаешь, о чём я, — Бард взмахнул рукой, — а вдруг кто увидит?

— Видели. Не узнали. — Коротко сообщил Трандуил. — Собственно, на то и расчёт был, — он улыбнулся. И таким мальчишеским задором повеяло от этой улыбки, такой светлой юностью, что Бард и сам засомневался — а с тем ли эльфом он ведёт разговор?

— И куда ты своё «сопровождение» дел? — вспомнив о насущном, поинтересовался Бард. — Она сейчас не прибежит сюда…

— Не думаю. — Трандуил взмахнул рукой куда-то в направлении праздника. — Я её с одним весьма похожим на меня стражником гулять отправил. Ну, как отправил, — поправился он, — выдал ему мантию и корону и наказал водить твою деву за нос как можно дольше и качественнее. Раз пока меня с факелами не ищут, значит, справляется. Умный парень. Повышение дам. Наверное. Кстати, — Трандуил перевёл на него взгляд, — а она ничего так, сообразительная. И если бы не её попытки женить тебя на себе, была бы даже милой…   
— Это было подло, — заметил Бард. — Надеюсь, твою шутку она не раскусит как можно дольше. Между прочим, она мне ещё нужна.

— Я извинюсь, — серьёзно пообещал эльф. — Но тебя всё равно не отдам. Между прочим, Даин твою вторую девчонку банально споил. Сказал, что обычай такой есть — пить вместе с гостем, и что она отказываться не смеет. Так что вторая твоя воздыхательница уже давным-давно спит в гномском крыле. Если я правильно понял, конечно. 

Бард только вздохнул. А эльф продолжил:

— Так вот, поскольку нам никто не мешает, я не вижу причины не продолжить наше занимательное общение где-нибудь в более удобном месте.

— Общение? — Бард поднялся, встав напротив всё ещё сидящего на подоконнике эльфа, оказавшись в таком положении немного выше него.

— Нынче это так, кажется, называется, — улыбнулся тот, и потянул Барда на себя, целуя.  
То, что ни эльф, ни человек не услышали шагов поднимающейся по лестницы женщины, можно было объяснить лишь чудом — Мариам абсолютно не скрывалась, спеша поздравить Барда с совершённым выбором. В целом, она была удивлена тем, что он предпочёл Вивьен, но не разочарована — девушка определённо обладала всем рядом достоинств. Потеряв их обоих их из поля зрения, она разумно предположила, что исчезли они вдвоём, а когда увидела, что на колокольне ратуши кто-то находится, поняла, что шанс надо ловить за хвост. Не то чтобы она сомневалась в порядочности Барда, просто старая привычка заставляла действовать наверняка, а инстинктам своим женщина доверяла, как ничему больше.

Но едва её голова поднялась над уровнем пола, она поняла свою ошибку — да, на колокольне действительно находился Бард, впрочем, по-другому и быть не могло — это было «его» место и, зная об этой его слабости, никто из магистрата не приходил сюда. Но вот кто был вместе с ним, оставалось загадкой. Против воли женщина прикипела взглядом к страстно целующейся паре: из происходящего понятно было одно — это далеко не первый их поцелуй. А потом снаружи кто-то подбросил в костёр еловых веток, и полыхнувший огонь ярко высветил длинные светлые волосы и острое ухо. Прижав руку к губам, Мариам поспешно отступила.

— Я тут подумал, — пробормотал Трандуил в губы Барда, — кое-чему тебе бы следовало у твоих девиц поучиться…

— Это у которой? У той, что в гномском крыле дрыхнет, или у той, что разгуливает с неизвестным эльфом, потеряв тебя из виду? — поинтересовался человек.

— У обеих. Если ты заметил, они у тебя на всякие неблагоразумные штуки позволения спрашивают, — хихикнул эльф. — И получают.

— Ты на что это намекаешь?

— На то, что иногда можно учитывать и моё… мнение.

— Я и учитываю, — серьёзно проговорил Бард. — Всё, что мне подходит, учитываю.

— Вот! — наставительно поднял палец Трандуил. И Бард заподозрил, что в кубке его плещется отнюдь не местное вино, а то самое, заговоренное. Правда, уличить эльфа в подмене можно было лишь по косвенным признакам. А Трандуил продолжил:

— Они, в отличие от тебя, внимали каждому моему слову!

— Ты б тогда смотрел получше, с кем отношения завязываешь, — хмыкнул Бард. — Или думал — поцеловал, и бац! Я в прекрасную деву превращусь? Буду сидеть в горнице и приданое вышивать?! И внимать всем твоим речам? Так такого даже в сказках не бывает! 

— Я попрошу, — эльф таки слегка покачнулся, опираясь об оконный проём, окончательно выдавая себя, — я не только целовал! Так что…

— Так что я принимаю предложение «продолжить нашу занимательную беседу где-нибудь в другом месте». — Бард приглашающим жестом указал в сторону крыла, выделенного эльфийской делегации.

— С удовольствием, — исполненным кошачьей грации движением Трандуил соскочил с подоконника и проследовал в указанном направлении, не выказывая ни малейшего следа опьянения.

***

В то, что праздник удался, верилось сразу: просыпаться и разбредаться хоть в каком-то направлении все принялись лишь к полудню, да и то потому, что солнце припекало. Последствия разудалой гулянки не были видны разве что на эльфах, да и то только на первый взгляд. Если знать, на что именно смотреть, можно было заметить и слегка расфокусированные взгляды, и слишком уж высоко поднятые головы, говорящие о том, что слово «похмелье» для них далеко не пустой звук, и подчёркнуто плавные движения. 

Впрочем, об этом были осведомлены как раз очень немногие, и потому на эльфов в лучшем случае посматривали с завистью, а в худшем — пытались по вчерашней дружбе — как же, пили вместе с вот этим белобрысым (или вон с тем рыжим?) — припахать к возвращению к жизни менее удачливых товарищей.

Гномам, по наблюдению Сигрид, лицо держать и вовсе не надо было. Возможно, потому, что большую его часть в любом случае скрывала борода, а возможно, сказывалась многолетняя практика. В любом случае, гномы либо продолжали победно храпеть, не требуя к себе никакого внимания, либо таки уходили на своих двоих.

А вот люди были… разными. Кто и вовсе был «отвратительно бодр», кто, подобно гномам, спал на, под или возле столов, кто шёл с неестественно прямой спиной и застывшим взглядом. В число последних попала и Вивьен. Если бы при этом она ещё вышла не из окна первого этажа, каким-то мистическим образом спутав его с дверью, было бы вообще хорошо. На фоне этого меркло даже то, что само окно было гномским. Впрочем, приземлилась она неожиданно мягко и даже смогла уйти в кувырок. Сигрид даже позавидовала — сама она не была уверена в собственных способностях в подобном состоянии, впрочем, доводить до оного она тоже не собиралась.

Следующей ей на глаза попалась Анна. Та всё ещё счастливо спала, устроившись головой на коленях высокого эльфа из охраны в подозрительно знакомой мантии и короне. Сигрид нахмурилась, встретившись с ним взглядом, и даже было раскрыла рот, но эльф вовремя заметил её, и, приложив палец к губам, указал на ратушу и прошептал «по личному приказу». Что ж, у второй потенциальной мачехи утро задастся немногим больше, чем у первой. Мстительно улыбнувшись, девушка направилась на поиски отца. Не то чтобы она имела что-то против Анны или Вивьен лично, но уже слишком давно хозяйкой в их доме была она.

Она остановилась, поражённая этой простой мыслью: а вдруг отец не женится, чтобы не ранить её? Это следовало обдумать. Попозже. Потому что искомый как раз шёл к ней навстречу в сопровождении недовольной чем-то Мариам и спешащего вслед за ними стражника.  
Бард, поздним утром проскользнувший в собственный кабинет, успел даже немного подремать на одном из диванчиков, и никак не ожидал, что утро для него начнётся с вылитого на голову графина с водой.

Вскочив и встретившись с горящими праведным гневом глазами, он даже не сообразил в первый момент, кому именно они принадлежат, и на всякий случай махнул кулаком. К счастью, не попал. Проморгавшись и отряхнув воду, он разглядел опешившую от подобного отношения Мариам, но когда попытался извиниться, она просто хлопнула у него перед носом дверью. К тому моменту, как он нагнал её, их обоих отловил стражник. Новость, принесённая им, была настолько нелепой, а главное, спешной, что Бард и Мариам, переглянувшись, заключили негласное перемирие и поспешили убедиться в случившемся.  
— Сигрид, ты случайно не видела, в какое стойло отвели оленя Трандуила? — сходу поинтересовался Бард.

Сигрид видела. И, как и большинство девушек Дейла, совершенно не случайно: благородное животное пленило всех представительниц прекрасного пола от мала до велика. А она, бессовестно пользуясь своим положением, даже совершила к нему небольшое паломничество, упросив эльфов-конюших пропустить её поближе. Свершением она не хвасталась, но втайне немножко гордилась.

Уверенно кивнув, она направилась по хорошо известному маршруту.

Двое эльфов, с которыми она вчера так мило пообщалась, дрыхли под воротами конюшни без задних ног, а сами ворота были нараспашку. Сигрид первой скользнула внутрь, и вскоре изнутри раздался её разочарованный голос:

— Лошади на месте, а оленя нет!

Эльфы продолжали спать. Одинокая бутылка, стоящая рядом, намекала, но не объясняла.

— Значит, не соврал, — пробормотал Бард, помогая закрыть ворота. — Эх, а я уж думал, что ему это спьяну привиделось.

— Да что такое? — вопросила Сигрид.

— Дипломатический… инцидент… — протянул повернувшийся к ней Бард, и застыл, смотря прямо перед собой. 

Мариам и Сигрид обернулись вслед за ним.

Олень никуда не пропал. Именно в этот момент он плавно вывернул из-за угла ближайшего дома и, явно красуясь, остановился перед людьми. Стражник жалобно выдохнул: «А вы не верили…» и тихо присел возле эльфов.

Зверь был цел и невредим. Ну, почти. Каким образом благородное животное допустило подобное надругательство, осталось загадкой, но факт оставался фактом — рога его были украшены подозрительно узнаваемыми лентами и бубенцами. Правда, приглядевшись, можно было увидеть, что они составляли отнюдь не большую часть украшений — просто уж очень вызывающе висели бубенцы на самых-самых кончиках. А так — между ярко-алыми гномскими лентами встречались и местные — крашеные брусникой, и привозные атласные, и даже несколько видов бус. Единственное, чего не хватало рогам — это небольших светильничков, да и то Бард заподозрил, что дело было скорее во времени суток, чем в отсутствии воображения у наряжавших. Похожий на дерево клятв, к которому ходят влюблённые пары, чтобы завязать на счастье бант, олень флегматично мотнул головой, и, подцепив языком очередную ленту, начал её жевать.

— Может он — того… сам снимет? — с надеждой вопросила Мариам.

— Не думаю, — протянул Бард, встречаясь взглядом с ехидными — он чем угодно мог поклясться — оленьими глазами.

Ещё немного посмотрев на остолбеневших людей, зверь тряхнул головой, вызвав мелодичный перезвон, развернулся и вальяжно направился ко входу в эльфийское крыло.

Огромный, красный бант на кончике его куцего хвоста довершил впечатление, а стук рогов в двери прозвучал похоронным набатом.

***

Как говорится в старой людской присказке: «далее всё заверте…» Окончательно ездового оленя смог отловить лишь сам вышедший на шум владыка, а до этого несколько эльфов с белыми лицами в компании Барда и Сигрид пытались уломать упрямую скотину хотя бы не бодать двери. 

— Вот никакой ты не олень и даже не лось! — в сердцах высказался Бард. — Баран как есть, в полный рост! И украшен соответствующе!

Зверь выслушал его, склонив набок голову, и, выразительно моргнув, дескать, сам ты — лось, баран, и прочая фауна, вернулся к прерванному занятию.

Ожидаемого скандала, правда, не случилось.

Увидев появившегося на пороге Трандуила, олень, радостно пофыркивая, уткнулся блестящим носом в протянутые руки, то ли требуя чего съестного, то ли просто ластясь. Эльф задумчиво воззрился на украшения и поинтересовался:

— Опять?

— Что — «опять»? — не понял Бард.

— Опять побрякушек навыпрашивал, — пояснил Трандуил, с укоризной глядя на довольное собою животное. — Не иначе как среди ночи удрал и отправился по городу гулять, да? — это уже оленю. Нежно почесав настойчиво лезущую под руки лобастую голову, он обхватил её руками и произнёс, — hoda!** 

Олень послушно развернулся и направился в сторону стойла. 

Бард и Сигрид проводили его задумчивыми взглядами. Первый — пытаясь представить, что было бы с ним, если бы эта махина встретилась ему посреди тёмной улицы, а вторая — отчаянно завидуя счастливицам, у которых, в отличие от неё, занятой устройством праздника, была возможность повстречаться с этим красавцем. Как выяснилось, многое в жизни решало не только и не столько положение, сколько слепая удача.

Остаток дня и вечер после праздника получились весьма суматошными, и Мариам, как ни пыталась, так и не смогла поговорить с Бардом. Первая вспышка злости, во время которой она окатила его водой, прошла, сменившись покорностью судьбе. В конце концов, она и раньше подозревала, что он неспроста не хочет жениться, а сейчас просто получила подтверждение. То, что при этом её больно щёлкнули по носу, было обидно, но вполне заслуженно — как выяснилось, добрые дела наказуемы. А добрые дела, на которые люди делают ставки — вдвойне.

Улучив момент, она всё же поинтересовалась, что делать с девицами. Надо сказать, ни Анна, ни тем более, Вивьен после утреннего пробуждения явно чувствовавшие себя не лучшим образом, на глаза обоим показываться не спешили. 

— А что с ними делать? — очень натурально удивился Бард. — Дать новое задание, и пусть работают на благо города. До сих пор у них это отлично получалось — и гномы, и эльфы вполне довольны. Я думаю оставить обеих.

Мариам почти почувствовала себя обманутой. Почти — потому что после того, что увидела ночью, осознавала: свадьбы не будет. Но даже сейчас она не совсем поняла хода мыслей своего короля.

— Оставить? — она нахмурилась. — Где?

— При магистрате, — Бард широко улыбнулся. — Ты ведь сама говорила, что нуждаешься в толковых помощницах, вот я и устроил… конкурс. Правда, не думаю, что будет разумно указать одной из них на двери. Пока меня не будет, тебе любая помощь будет не лишней. А девчушки толковые, настойчивые, впрочем, кому я рассказываю? Ты же их сама выбирала. — Он нахально подмигнул ей и скрылся в направлении гномского крыла.

Мариам хлопнула ресницами. Это была ловушка. С самого начала. И, что самое печальное, она сама загнала себя в неё. Тяжело вздохнув, она направилась искать негаданных помощниц, которым ещё следовало донести, что вместо возможной свадьбы они обрели весьма сомнительную и неблагодарную работу.

Ещё раз пообщаться с Бардом ей удалось только поздно вечером, когда он уже собирался домой, намереваясь хоть немного побыть с детьми перед походом.

— Перед твоим отбытием я всё-таки хочу поговорить о девушках, — с порога объявила Мариам.

— А с ними что-то не так? — осторожно поинтересовался Бард, успевший за день разузнать о дальнейшей судьбе «подопечных». Обе – и Анна, и Вивьен — были вполне довольны местом помощниц Мариам. Кроме того, Вивьен внезапно обнаружила тягу к дальнейшим тренировкам и утвердилась в решении и дальше общаться с гномами («Я им в следующий раз покажу «традиции»!»).

Мариам подошла ближе и, чётко печатая слова, сообщила:

— Бард, вчера ночью я видела тебя на колокольне.

— И? — мужчина похолодел. Не то чтобы он ощущал вину или делал что-то в корне недопустимое, но…

— Почему ты позволил мне устроить весь этот балаган? — продолжила допрос женщина. — Нет, я понимаю, что явно ты ничего не пообещал, и вышел из всего достойно, но… как должна себя чувствовать я? Неужели так сложно было признаться, что у тебя роман с эльфийкой?  
— С эльфийкой? — Бард удивлённо вскинул брови. Получилось весьма натурально.

— Я вас видела, — напомнила женщина, — можешь не отпираться.

Бард вздрогнул, представив реакцию «эльфийки» на эту новость. Но, заварив кашу, надо быть готовым её расхлёбывать:

— Ты не оставила мне выбора, прости, — он склонил голову, справедливо полагая, что покаянную голову меч сечь не должен. — Я ведь говорил тебе, что не собираюсь жениться. Тем более — на ровеснице Сигрид.

— Тем более, что ты явно нашёл кого-то, кто годится тебе в бабушки, — грустно улыбнулась Мариам. И тут же подняла перед собой ладони. — Не обижайся.

— Я не обижаюсь, — Бард кивнул. — Но если это всё, то я бы хотел пойти к детям.  
— Конечно, — Мариам посторонилась, пропуская его.

О том, что она собиралась вызнать личность эльфийки, незадачливая сваха вспомнила лишь, стоя на площади и глядя вслед стройным рядам отбывающих гномов, эльфов и людей, возглавляемых троицей владык, ехавших в сопровождении вестовых. Торжественность момента несколько портил ухмыляющийся Даин, то и дело поглядывавший на оленя Трандуила, который и в эту ночь сбежал от охраны, предоставив девицам Дейла новую возможность украсить собственные рога. И если ленты срезать удалось почти мгновенно, то что делать со старательно выведенным карминово-красным узором и выкрашенным той же краской хвостом, было непонятно.

Мариам старательно изучила ряды оставшихся эльфов, потом перевела взгляд на уходящих и, не выдержав, поинтересовалась у стоявшего рядом командира:

— Прости, Келебринд, а среди твоих подчинённых есть эльфийки?

Тот удивился, но ответил:

— В моём отряде нет, но вот с его величеством трое как минимум. Вон та, ещё одна в хвосте и одна почти рядом с твоим королём…

— Ага, — задумчиво протянула женщина, — рядом с королём, значит…

— Вестовые, — пояснил эльф. — Немногие наши женщины берут оружие в руки.

Мариам медленно кивнула, занятая своими мыслями.

***

_— Не ходи, не ходи, не ходи… — Лес гудел и стонал. Его власть заканчивалась на границах Росгобела, и далее он ничем не мог помочь ни одному из уходящих царей. Всё время, пока они шли через него, он тянул, дёргал за все доступные верёвочки, и, потеряв надежду убедить эльфа или оборотня, пытался уговорить хотя бы человека, но и тот не желал останавливаться._

_Тёмная сила, угнездившаяся на юго-западе, не нравилась Лесу. Слишком давно он вёл с ней свой собственный бой, не давая яду, тянувшемуся от уродливого строения, отравить его земли. Слишком долго он отстаивал собственные границы, стремясь закрыться, но не пустить на них чужака. В отличие от всего остального мира, он не мог исследовать земли, лежащие над ядовитыми глубинами — для него они были словно укрыты густым туманом: то, что жило в мёртвой крепости, владело собственными угодьями ничуть не хуже, а то и лучше Леса.  
Он бессильно наблюдал, как пройдя по землям, под которыми кипел его бой, объединённая армия растворилась в этом тумане. И его отчаянное «не ходи», больше не достигая назначения, возвращалось, отражаясь от невидимой, но всё такой же непреодолимой преграды._

_Но на следующий день случилось необычное — непрерывные атаки на его границы замедлились и вскоре вовсе прекратились. Раз за разом его силы прорывали бреши в обороне противника, практически не встречая сопротивления. Сила, подпитывавшая её своей ненавистью, отступала — не под его натиском, а завидев приближение армии, но разве это было важно? Зло уходило и не могло удерживать свои границы, а укрывавший его территорию ментальный туман рассеивался, позволяя как запустить собственных разведчиков, так и ещё раз достучаться до царей._

_Первым, кого он нашёл, был эльф. Стоя на небольшом пригорке, он рассматривал простирающуюся перед ним пепелистую пустошь, за которой маячило огромная полуразрушенная крепость. Картинка, которую видел Лес через него, была неясной, словно смазанной, но это было лучше, чем полная неизвестность._

_Но Лес знал то, чего не знали пришедшие под крепость люди, гномы и эльфы — крепость была пуста. И поэтому всё снова было хорошо. Они пойдут туда, но не найдут никого.  
Можно было переставать бояться._

_Успокоившись, он переключил внимание на более насущные проблемы — следовало укрепить позиции и продвинуться как можно дальше на территорию столь внезапно отступившего врага. Кто знает, надолго ли это затишье?_

_Эльфа он почувствовал внезапно. Его боль впилась в него подобно зазубренной стреле и дёрнула куда-то, вытягивая в новую реальность. Некоторое время происходящее оставалось неизвестным — глаза эльфа были отчего-то плотно зажмурены, а мысли метались в голове пойманными пичугами: «Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, не он, не сейчас, это несправедливо, это глупо, это невозможно! — обезумевшая стая беспорядочно носилась в замкнутом пространстве, не давая возможности понять и разобраться, — глупо-глупо-глупо-глупо, так не бывает, только не с ним, только не со мной!» Лес мягко коснулся сознания эльфа, обозначая своё присутствие и прося открыть глаза. Не сразу, но тот послушался.  
Человек умирал. Рядом беспомощно топтался гном, слышались дёрганные фразы «пустой замок», «никого», «простейшая ловушка», «судьба». Заставив эльфа взглянуть вниз, Лес увидел то, что видел он: тёмные глаза с расширившимися во всю радужку зрачками, бледное, обескровленное лицо, измазанные пузырящимся багрянцем губы и оперённый чёрным болт, торчащий из рвано вздымающейся груди… И снова — сыплющиеся, подобно колкому снегу зимой, слова: «невозможно вынуть», «умрёт ещё быстрее», «как же так?». Человек выгнулся, пытаясь сделать вдох, но вместо этого закашлялся, окропив себя рубиновой влагой. Глаза его в очередной раз встретились с глазами эльфа, и он затих, смотря в них, потом шевельнул губами, пытаясь что-то сказать, и эльф наклонился ближе, вслушиваясь:  
— Де-ти, — прошептал умирающий, — ты… скажешь…_

_«Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! Не скажу, потому что сейчас умру следом…»_

_— Не скажу, — шевельнулись губы эльфа. — Ты сам… скажешь._

_— Хо… тел бы… По… обещай… — человек стиснул руку эльфа в неожиданно сильном пожатии. Лес шевельнулся под его кожей, напоминая о своём присутствии, предлагая помощь. И эльф, и он уже видели, как лёгким маревом подёргивается воздух вокруг человека, как словно бы двоится его тело, стремясь удержать выскальзывающую из его оков душу._

_«Забрать… проще» — предложил Лес._

_«Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет!» — эльфа трясло, — «Он должен жить»_

_«Сложно. Я далеко. Рядом только ты. Сложно». — Лес колебался. Даже сейчас, по прошествии многих лет, он мог бы помочь, только если бы человек был ближе, на его территории._

_Тяжёлая дрожь сотрясала тело в руках эльфа, напоминая о том, что время песчаными струйками утекает сквозь его пальцы._

_«Значит, только я?»_

_Последний вздох сорвался со стремительно бледнеющих губ, отсекая возможность придумать какой-нибудь другой выход. Чужая боль, ощущаемая до этого как собственная, схлынула, оставляя по себе пустое место, тут же начавшее стремительно заполняться отчаянием. Время вышло. Время замерло._

_Замер и эльф, упрямо стискивая одной рукой ослабшие пальцы, а второй прижимая к себе ставшее неожиданно тяжёлым тело и не замечая поднявшейся вокруг него суматохи. Кто-то пытался уговорить его отпустить человека, кто-то даже хотел разжать пальцы, кто-то безуспешно тряс его за плечи. А эльф смотрел, как сквозь его ладонь медленно поднимается рука, как она сгибается в локте, маяча перед глазами, как  
поворачивается кисть, словно тот, кто двигает ею, не вполне уверен в происходящем и пытается убедить себя в его реальности. Смотрел, и паника чёрною пеленой стремительно затягивала его сознание._

_Лес принял решение._

_Он не мог помочь сам, но у него были знания и память, а у эльфа была сила. И ею оставалось лишь воспользоваться. Прикосновение его на этот раз не было мягким — стремительной рекой он ринулся вперёд, призывая эльфа уступить на время своё тело, гулким прибоем обивал изнутри его кожу, мощными корнями оплетал внутренности и просил, почти умолял выпустить его наружу._

_«Я могу помочь, дай мне действовать»_

_И эльф уступил. Сдался рвущейся сквозь него энергии, перестав быть собою, слился с силой, владевшей сейчас его телом, отдаваясь на полную её власть, и на некоторое время растаял — стал Лесом. Он чувствовал себя всем — и деревьями, и животными, и людьми — живыми и не очень, и словно бы со стороны наблюдал за тем, как из-под его пальцев льётся белый свет, как ускользающий сквозь них человек перестаёт двоиться, становясь со своим телом единым целым, как тонкие (его ли?) пальцы вынимают стрелу, и как затягивается, зарастает под его руками страшная рана. Единение расширилось, ненадолго захватывая и человека, и врачуемая рана чувствовалась эльфом как своя собственная, но это как раз было хорошо: если была боль, значит, была и жизнь._

_Когда человек сделал первый вдох, Лес отступил, оставляя эльфа наедине с его счастьем.  
Время снова возобновило свой ход._

— Я знала, что у тебя есть способности целителя, но никогда не видела настолько хорошей работы, — подоспевшая Галадриэль осторожно отняла руку Трандуила от груди Барда. На месте ранения не было даже шрама, и единственное, что напоминало о нём — это изодранная одежда да лежащий рядом тяжёлый болт с чёрным оперением.

— Я… тоже, — тяжело выдохнул Трандуил. — Никогда прежде не делал ничего настолько… сложного.

— Да ты его с того света вытащил! — Даин наконец разжал руки, и Трандуил осознал, что это именно гном находился рядом, пытаясь привести его в чувство.

Встряхнувшись, словно большой кот, он поднял голову, обводя взглядом окружающих: их было много, слишком много — все высокие эльфы, с десяток разномастных лекарей и целителей, невольно отступивших под его взглядом, Даин, Беорн… Поодаль толпились остальные — эльфы, люди, гномы, все вперемешку, все — перешёптывающиеся. А потом ему показалось, что их стало больше, голоса слились в неровный гул и эльф, наконец, провалился в блаженное беспамятство.

***

Прийти в себя в собственном шатре тоже оказалось не так уж и плохо. Перина мягко обволакивала тело, уговаривая остаться в кровати, но зажженные светильники и сгустившаяся за стенками шатра темнота явно указывали на ночное время, а значит, он и так проспал непозволительно долго. Он открыл глаза, одновременно попытавшись сесть, и тут же был уложен на место мягкой, но твёрдой рукой. Повернув голову, он сфокусировал взгляд на сидящем у изголовья Галаддире.

— Бард... 

— Жив, и находится со своими людьми. — Темноволосая макушка склонилась в поклоне. — Лекари сказали, вы нуждаетесь в отдыхе.

— Много они понимают, эти лекари, — фыркнул Трандуил, приподнимаясь снова. Голова кружилась, но не настолько, чтобы это показывать. — Впрочем, если вместо них я вижу тебя, значит, они не сочли моё положение… критическим. Где моя одежда?

Сокрушённо покачав головой, камердинер немного отодвинулся в сторону, открыв взгляду Трандуила заботливо разложенные и ждущие его одежды. Невольно тот улыбнулся — эльф отлично знал своего владыку и позаботился обо всём необходимом. Голова кружилась всё сильнее, и неприятная слабость, накатив волной, так и не желала отступать, разливаясь по телу свинцовой тяжестью. Упрямо сжав зубы, Трандуил поднялся, опираясь на услужливо предоставленную руку. С сомнением окинув взглядом одежды, он молча указал на верхнюю мантию, пробормотав что-то вроде «сейчас и так тепло». Понимающе кивнув, Галаддир подал белую струящуюся ткань, помогая застегнуть мелкие пуговицы на груди и манжетах, а потом, словно ребёнка, усадил владыку обратно на кровать, кивнув в сторону позабытой обуви. Наблюдая за тем, как эльф сноровисто шнурует высокий сапог, Трандуил выдохнул:  
— Спасибо. Что бы я без тебя делал?

— Думаю, вы остались бы отдыхать, Ваше величество, — вздохнул в ответ тот, — но теперь можете смело отправляться навстречу приключениям. Я полагаю, мне не следует сообщать о вашем решении лекарям?

— У тебя не будет такой возможности. — Трандуил поднялся на ноги. Слабость если и не отступила, то поддавалась контролю. — Я запрещаю тебе покидать шатёр.

Выйдя на улицу, Трандуил остановился. Звёздная ночь, опустившаяся на лес, была тихой, словно и не возле оплота зла они находились, а где-то посреди поля, с которого только-только убрали сушившееся несколько недель на солнце сено. За спиной глухо стукнули о землю алебарды стражников, но он не обернулся, и так отлично зная, что увидит. Прикинув направление, он направился к шатру Барда. Почему-то особенно важным ему казалось сейчас добраться до него. Чувство было глупым и иррациональным, но он решил, что имеет на него полное право — в конце концов, он сегодня едва не потерял человека. 

Идти было недалеко: лагерь союзников представлял собой окружность, поделённую на сектора соответственно расе, а шатры правителей стояли в самом её центре — вплотную друг к другу. На этих землях это было вполне разумно. Так что единственное, что Трандуилу следовало сделать — это обогнуть собственный шатёр и пройти пару десятков шагов. Вскоре он выяснил, что решение было опрометчивым — с каждым новым шагом силы покидали его всё больше, и он даже малодушно подумал, не вернуться ли обратно — если он позволит себе упасть посреди лагеря… но этого не потребовалось: обойдя шатёр, он увидел, что навстречу ему двигается гибкая фигура. 

Поравнявшись с Трандуилом, Бард замер перед ним, жадно шаря по телу глазами. В отличие от эльфа он выглядел бодрым и свежим, словно это и не он умирал утром на его руках.  
— Мне сказали, ты у себя. «Мне сказали, ты спас меня, и едва не умер сам».

— Мне сказали то же самое, — эльф кивнул, слегка пошатнувшись. «Чушь. Я жив, как видишь».

Тёплые руки тут же уверенно подхватили его под локоть:

— Тебе нехорошо? — Бард прищурился, только сейчас понимая, что совсем не луна выбелила щёки эльфа, и тени, залегающие под его глазами, не принадлежат кисти ночи. 

— Мне хорошо. — Эльф качнул головой, словно невзначай касаясь его волосами и крепче сжимая пальцы на его кисти. — Теперь — совершенно определённо хорошо. Но, пожалуй, сейчас я бы вернулся в собственный шатёр, — несколько надменно сообщил он, — раз уж ты в порядке… 

— А то ты от него далеко ушёл… — Бард невольно улыбнулся. — Позволь, я провожу тебя.  
Трандуил кивнул. С одной стороны, ему безумно хотелось, чтобы Бард находился рядом, с другой — угнетала собственная слабость. Как так получается, что из них двоих он всегда оказывается тем, кого надо поддерживать? Даже побывав в лапах у смерти, человек оставался полным сил и энергии, коими, впрочем, готов был безвозмездно делиться.   
Отпустив Галаддира, Трандуил позволил довести себя до кровати и, тяжело опустившись на неё, махнул рукой в сторону невысокого столика, на котором стоял кувшин с вином.   
Кивнув, Бард направился к нему и разлил искрящийся в свете свечей напиток по кубкам. Как и прежде, он не уставал поражаться вычурности эльфийских предметов быта. И шатёр, и посуда, и мебель на самом деле были весьма функциональными, но там, где у людей или гномов сошла бы верёвка, у эльфов был трёхцветный шнур с изящными кистями, а там, где они обошлись бы ровной доской, эльфы приспособили нечто резное и безумно красивое. С другой стороны, чем ещё заниматься, если можешь жить вечно? Он подхватил бокалы и обернулся к Трандуилу, успевшему бездумно откинуться на подушки, и наблюдавшему за ним из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Иди сюда, — позвал его эльф.

— Иду. — Человек подошёл к нему и опустился рядом, протягивая вино, — я так и не поблагодарил тебя за спасение.

— Благодари, — Трандуил отхлебнул вина и хитро прищурился. В кровати было легко и удобно, усталость отступила, сменившись неожиданной негой, а присутствие живого и здорового Барда окончательно успокоило его.

Бард окинул его задумчивым взглядом и протянул:

— Не уверен, что верно понимаю ход твоих мыслей… 

Трандуил приподнял бровь и, отставив в сторону бокал, потянулся, демонстрируя длинную белую шею:

— Значит, не понимаешь. Жаль.

— Это наглая и бессовестная провокация, — усмехнулся Бард, — но я на неё не поддамся.

— Вдвойне жаль. — Трандуил вернулся в прежнее положение и пристально вгляделся в его лицо, думая, говорить ли человеку, что он не просто вернул его к жизни, а сделал нечто большее? И как скоро это поймут окружающие? Впрочем, люди ненаблюдательны, а эльфы вряд ли придадут значение лишнему десятку лет у смертного — с их точки зрения, проживи тот хоть пару веков, а всё равно останется бабочкой-однодневкой. Пожалуй, пока что он ничего не скажет, решил он. Эффект получился неожиданным, но давал определённую надежду. И её надо было исследовать.

Тем временем Бард, допив вино, скинул рубаху и штаны.

— Ты же, кажется, не понимаешь намёков? — хмыкнул Трандуил.

— Не понимаю, — легко согласился человек, опускаясь рядом и помогая ему избавиться от одежды, — но у меня определённо есть свои мысли на этот счёт.

— И какие же? — Трандуил, повинуясь движению руки, перекатился на бок, позволяя укрыть себя тонким одеялом.

— Ты будешь первым, кто об этом узнает, — пообещал Бард, устраиваясь за его спиной.  
Он осторожно просунул левую руку под шею эльфа, а правой обхватил его за плечи, прижимая к себе. — Так удобно?

— Замечательно. — Эльф шевельнулся, оборачиваясь теплом человека, словно пуховым одеялом. — И что у нас дальше?

— А дальше ты «лежишь и не рыпаешься». Конец цитаты. — Бард прижал его к себе плотнее и опустил руку, медленно огладив живот и ногу до колена. Когда его пальцы поползли назад, эльф слегка развернулся, но Бард, проигнорировав его движение, принялся круговыми движениями гладить его грудь и живот, время от времени задевая кончиками пальцев лобок. И, пресекая все его дальнейшие попытки, добавил, — а каждый раз, когда ты будешь двигаться, я буду начинать с самого начала.

Трандуил замер, всем своим телом впитывая исходящий от человека жар. Он наслаждался ощущением скользящей по телу ладони и в какой-то момент даже подумал, что неважно даже, будет ли продолжение, ведь вот так можно провести целую вечность. Но продолжение не заставило себя долго ждать: убедившись в полной покорности любовника, Бард наконец обхватил пальцами его давно уже вставший и сочащийся смазкой член. Ритм, вначале плавный, захватил Трандуила. Все его чувства сконцентрировались под ласкающей его плоть ладонью, рассылая по телу волны удовольствия. Когда в добавление к руке по его промежности и поджавшимся яичкам заскользил горячий член Барда, эльф, памятуя о предупреждении, не двинулся с места, лишь спросив:

— Может, я…

— Ничего не «может» — Бард прижался губами к его шее, — Я же сказал, что сейчас ты просто лежишь и получаешь удовольствие. Мне так хочется. — И чуть сильнее задвигал ладонью, пресекая дальнейшие попытки разговора.

Пожалуй, испытание властью ни для кого не проходит бесследно. И если Бард так и не научился цепляться за корону (благо, её на его голове усердно держали все кому не лень), то обладание эльфом, наоборот, стало его фетишем. Прижимаясь грудью к широкой спине, он всем телом слушал сбивающееся дыхание, кожей впитывал пробегающую по телу Трандуила дрожь, старательно ловя каждое непроизвольное движение. И, пожалуй, это было самое настоящее волшебство. Сжав в руке гладкую округлость, он сосредоточился на собственных ощущениях — как под большим пальцем волной гладкого шёлка прокатывается головка, как сразу за её венчиком тончайшим бархатом сминаются нежные складки кожи, как эта самая кожа чуть сдвигается, давая возможность плотнее стискивать пальцы, опуская кулак до самого основания…

Не выдержав, Трандуил начал отвечать на его движения. Он помнил о предупреждении, но это было выше его сил: ближе к финалу они стали более жёсткими — такими, как надо, идеальными. Эльф задышал глубже, выгибаясь и открывая в беззвучном крике рот, чувствуя, как, продлевая удовольствие, в такт выплёскивающейся сперме, на его пульсирующей плоти сжимается ладонь.

После того, как Бард обтёр его неизвестно откуда взявшейся салфеткой, он всё же сделал попытку повернуться, ощущая, как на промежность всё ещё давит эрегированный член человека.

— Тш-ш-ш, — Бард плотнее обнял его, вжимаясь в него бёдрами, — спи.

— Но ты… 

— Я подожду.

Кожей Трандуил почувствовал, как человек улыбается. А тот, продолжая целовать изгиб его шеи, прошептал:

— А это… чтобы… лучше… спалось. — Слова эти он сопровождал весьма недвусмысленными движениями. 

И, пожалуй, если бы эльф не был настолько уставшим, он бы возмутился подобному самоуправству. Но сил у него не было. И всё, на что его хватило, было:

— Я это припомню.

— Даже не сомневаюсь.

***

Утро для Барда началось с пальцев, обводящих контуры его лица. Улучив момент, он, не открывая глаз, повернул голову, припадая губами к гладкой ладони.

— М-м-м, — он слегка втянул кожу, словно смакуя её, потом ещё немного повернулся и прикусил палец. Осторожно пропустив сквозь сжимающиеся зубы шелковистую кожу, почему-то пахнущую ванилью, он, наконец, открыл глаза. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе. — Трандуил улыбнулся и продолжил движения, проведя рукой по груди и удобно устроив её на пояснице Барда. — К сожалению, тебе пора возвращаться к собственным людям. Тебя уже искали.

— И?

— И нашли, как сам понимаешь. — Трандуил кивнул в сторону задёрнутого сейчас полога, отделяющего жилую часть его шатра, — Я велел передать, что скоро верну тебя. — Увидев расширившиеся зрачки Барда, он уточнил, — ну, не совсем в таких выражениях…

Человек потянулся, позволяя рукам эльфа и дальше оглаживать его тело:

— Так мы спешим?

— Очень, — подтвердил тот, придавливая его своим весом, — и будем спешить ещё некоторое время…

В шатре повисла тишина, изредка перемежаемая глубокими вздохами и тихими, но какими-то совершенно надрывными стонами. Впрочем, тяжёлые, расшитые мелким узором ткани легко глушили их, не позволяя нарушить столь желанное сейчас уединение.

Они лежали, переплетясь телами, слушая сердцебиение друг друга, и боялись пошевелиться, понимая, что первое же движение вынудит их разжать руки.

— Пожалуй, я начинаю понимать Лютиэн, — прошептал Трандуил.

— Даже не думай, — Бард стиснул его предплечья. — Это была бы глупая и бессмысленная жертва.

— Не такая уж глупая, — эльф легко улыбнулся, — вся суть в том, что вы уходите за пределы Арды, а мы… мы остаёмся. Вчера я смог удержать тебя, но что, если меня не будет рядом?

— Тогда ты придёшь за мною, где бы я ни был, — улыбнулся Бард. — А я буду ждать, ждать сколько потребуется. Но если не получится, хорошо, что когда меня не станет, кто-то просто будет помнить обо мне, знать, кем я был и чем жил, и возможно, когда-нибудь этот кто-то встретит одного из моих потомков и скажет: «Он очень похож на своего предка».

— Ты недооцениваешь себя, — Трандуил шевельнулся, плотнее прижимая его к себе, — думаю, ты увидишь как прижизненные памятники, так и жизнеописание Барда, короля Дейла, победителя Дракона.

Человек согласно кивнул:

— Жизнеописание я уже видел: «В час его рождения сошлись звёзды на небе, повествуя о судьбе великой…» Пришлось заставить переписывать.

— А что с творением сделал? Сжёг?

— Зачем же? — Бард хихикнул, — сохранил, чтобы детям вместо сказки читать. Хочешь, и тебе экземпляр подарю? Там ещё что-то о великом мудреце было, дай припомнить… — он сделал вид, что старательно вспоминает. И, выдержав паузу, закончил, — Он ещё на лосе тайно к колыбели приезжал.

Трандуил фыркнул:

— Ну, если на лосе, то точно мудрец. Я даже одного знаю, способного на такое. Правда, он всё чаще на зайцах…

***

Настала новая весна, и на небесную дорогу выехала новая охота. Она пока ещё не была обновлённой, скорее, стремилась стать таковой, но первые шаги на этом долгом пути были сделаны. Впереди охоты на белом, словно свет звёзд, жеребце, неслась юная рыжеволосая королева. Цветы в её волосах пылали золотым пламенем, а расшитые жемчугом изумрудные одежды диковинным плащом полоскались за её спиною. А ещё она улыбалась, и в глазах её плескалось предвкушение истинного счастья. Время от времени королева оглядывалась, словно ища одобрения у следующей за нею пары, точнее, у одного из них. Высокий светловолосый мужчина в чёрной с серебром одежде ободряюще кивал ей и жестом предлагал вернуться к дороге, после чего она на некоторое время успокаивалась. Потом всё повторялось. Наконец мужчина склонился к своему темноволосому спутнику и что-то сказал. Тот кивнул, и они синхронно натянули поводья, теряясь в следующей за ними кавалькаде. Когда королева оглянулась в следующий раз, никого позади не было. Вздрогнув, она впервые по-настоящему взглянула вперёд: светлая и сияющая дорога простиралась между нею и бесконечностью, маня в свои дали и обещая новое, ни с чем не сравнимое приключение. Правда, прежде чем начать его, она должна была завершить одно дело, без которого приключение потеряло бы всю свою прелесть.

Подняв руку, королева остановилась. Скорость передвижения чувствуется лучше всего в знакомых местах. Когда друг друга чередой сменяют чужие пейзажи, ты остаёшься к ним равнодушным, но стоит только промчаться вдоль пути, по которому ходил не раз и не два, и ты начинаешь осознавать, с какой скоростью, оказывается, двигался. Понимание накатило на неё внезапно, вместе с выросшим перед глазами знакомым шпилем.

Мрачная и неприступная Одинокая гора возвышалась посреди равнины. Рваные её отроги угольными профилями вырисовывались на фоне звёздного неба, отбирая у ночи часть черноты, и только в самом-самом низу драгоценным камнем горел вход в Эребор, говорящий, что это место вновь принадлежит его законным владельцам.

Но на самом деле отнюдь не гора и не живущие в ней гномы интересовали бьющееся в волнении сердце. Широко распахнутыми глазами королева смотрела на то, как от подножия горы к копытам её жеребца протягивается тонкая светящаяся тропинка.

***

Тауриэль спрыгнула с лошади, знаком приказывая подать ещё одного скакуна. Невысокая фигурка быстрым шагом поднялась по предложенной тропе, остановившись напротив эльфийки. Их руки встретились. Диалог был быстрым и безмолвным. Коротко кивнув, Кили вскочил в седло предложенного пони и внезапно с гиканьем пришпорил его, посылая с места в галоп. Королева понеслась следом, то вырываясь вперёд, то отставая, то двигаясь рядом — шаг в шаг. Ветер вновь трепал её волосы и плескал одеждой, а звёздный свет путался в живом золоте венка, безуспешно пытаясь посеребрить хотя бы одну-единственную прядь.

— Если мы ничего не придумаем, ты пойдёшь за мной… вот так? — тихо спросил эльф.

— Но ведь я уже сделал это однажды, — улыбнулся человек. — И в любом случае у нас ещё есть время на подумать. Много времени.

Медленным шагом они двинулись вслед за исчезнувшей вдали охотой. И под копыта их скакунов ложилась их собственная серебряная дорога.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Хочешь мира — готовься к войне. (Si vis pacem, para bellum — латинская фраза, авторство которой приписывается римскому историку Корнелию Непоту (99—24 года до н. э.))
> 
> ** Отдыхать! — синд.
> 
> Городская ратуша (вот просто захотелось показать, да. И чтобы вы знали, это мой родной город): https://www.retroua.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/5368b386aa6b3-%20Ивано-Франковск%201980%20старые%20фото%20Украина%201980%20год.jpg  
> А сейчас она вот такая: http://www.openarium.ru/фото/украина/ивано-франковск/ратуша.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Ну вот и всё, господа. Пишите письма)))


End file.
